Poor Sasuke!
by MegamiTenshiHime
Summary: Sasuke has turned to a girl! What's he going to do now? Will he ever get used to his new body? And what? Secrets are being revealed? Naruto & Hinata are not what they seem? What is going on? Inspired by ChosenMibhar's story "From boxers to bras" FEMSASU!
1. HOLY!

**Suteneko: MY FIRST NARUTO STORY!**

**Naruto: HELL YEAH!**

**Sasuke: YOU'RE TOO LOUD DAMN IT!**

**Suteneko: Aren't you yelling too Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Suteneko: Whatever, Naruto disclaimer!**

**Naruto: Suteneko-chan does not own Naruto!**

* * *

><p><span>At Team 7 training grounds<span>

"Where is Sasuke-kun?" Sakura wondered aloud.

"He's even later than Kakashi!" Naruto added.

"Hmm…Naruto go check on Sasuke at his house to make sure he's okay." Kakashi ordered.

"No way sensei! We should go as a team!" Sakura argued.

"I don't think Sasuke would like so many people in his house Sakura."

"But it would only be the 3 of us!"

"In Sasuke's standards Sakura-chan, that's too many."

Sakura couldn't come up with anything else so she kept quiet.

Seeing that Sakura had given up in arguing, Naruto raced off to the Uchiha Compound leaving Kakashi & Sakura alone.

"So Sakura, how about we get started on those push-ups?"

Sakura groaned, oh how she hated training. She'd much rather stalk Sasuke & drool over his greatness than doing anything else.

* * *

><p><span>At the Uchiha Compound<span>

Naruto kicked Sasuke's bedroom door opened, "YO SASUKE! WAKE UP TEME!"

Naruto only heard a tired groan in response. He walked inside & saw that Sasuke had completely covered his entire body with his bed covers. Naruto smirked when a devious idea formed in his mind. He could get a punch in the face for it but hey, the look on Sasuke's face would really make his day. Going over to Sasuke's bed, pulled the covers off of him making him fall off of the bed.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

Now that made Naruto freeze, that voice didn't belong to Sasuke, it sounded somewhat like him but high-pitched like a girl's. Naruto blinked when he saw a girl where Sasuke should be, glaring at him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU DOBE?"

Naruto blinked his eyes again & studied the girl in front of him who he secretly suspected was Sasuke but gender-changed. Her features became softer, her cheeks a bit more chubbier, her jaw line less masculine. Her hair stayed the same except maybe her bangs were slightly longer. Her eyes were also the same obsidian-onyx, but her eyelashes were longer.

_Damn, I wonder if he realizes?_

That's when Naruto looked lower.

_Yup, definitely a girl._

_Damn! His chest is as big as Hinata's!_

Sasuke was confused at Naruto's staring.

_What the heck was he looking at?_

Sasuke looked down & nearly shrieked in horror.

_What the-?_

Quickly, Sasuke made a dash to her full length mirror, almost making Naruto's nose bleed. Why? Simple. Sasuke was wearing a white singlet & boxers & because of her new chest, her new breasts were flopping around like water balloons almost making Naruto faint. When Sasuke got to the mirror, she stared at her reflection in pure horror as she studied her new features. Hell she was even shorter than before! As short as Naruto even!

"This…this…"

Naruto couldn't help but feel pity for Sasuke. Imagine, your manhood taken away from you overnight. Naruto shook his head but what shocked him next, scarred him for life. Sasuke screamed, a loud high-pitched bloodcurdling scream. When the scream stopped, Naruto's ears were ringing.

_Stupid Sasuke! You didn't have to scream!_

But before Naruto could yell at Sasuke, he did something Naruto didn't see coming — Sasuke cried. Tears fell from her dark onyx orbs.

"Fuck!" Sasuke swore in tears.

"What am I going to do? I…can't revive my clan…I lost...my...precious family jewels!"

Sasuke continued sobbing & Naruto didn't know what to do.

_Shit! What should I-?_

Suddenly, Sasuke's door burst open again.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura called out happily.

Naruto quickly covered his ears, knowing what was going to happen next. Sakura turned her head & saw Sasuke. Sasuke looked up & Sakura was taken aback when she saw her face.

_Sasuke?_

_How? What?_

_HE'S TURNED INTO A GIRL!_

Sakura screamed & fainted. Lucky for her, Kakashi caught her before she could fall on the ground. Kakashi studied Sasuke for a while & finally said,

"Wash up & put on your bathrobe. Meet me in the living room to tell us what happened. Naruto you come too."

And with that, Kakashi picked up Sakura bridal-style & carried her away. Casting another glance at Sasuke, Naruto left too.

"I wonder how this would turn out?" Kakashi wondered

* * *

><p><strong>Suteneko: TIRED!<strong>

**Naruto: Wow, that's long.**

**Sasuke: I can't believe you made a FemSasu…**

**Suteneko: I've been itching too! I can't wait to see the responses.**

**Naruto: Please review!**


	2. Clothes are needed

**Naruto: Suteneko-chan! Sasuke is being mean!**

**Suteneko: Sasuke! Don't be mean!**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Suteneko: *eye twitches* Are you trying to piss me off?**

**Sasuke: *shrugs his shoulders***

**Suteneko: And what is that supposed to mean?**

**Naruto: Suteneko-chan does not own Naruto because if she did, she would make sure Sasuke suffered in every chapter of the Naruto manga…**

**Suteneko: You damn right I would!**

* * *

><p>Kakashi listened quietly to Naruto's story whilst Sakura sat in the corner, away from the world.<p>

They could hear her mutter over & over again, "Sasuke's a girl now…Sasuke a girl now…"

Finally Sasuke appeared.

"Why did you take so long?" Kakashi asked.

"I had trouble finding my robe." Sasuke replied before sitting down next to Naruto on the couch.

Kakashi nodded from his spot on the armchair, "Ok Sasuke I need to ask you, did you eat/drink anything yesterday that may have taster weird/smelled weird?"

Sasuke just looked at him, "The thing is, all I drank was a bottle of water. I set out to train in the morning & then I fainted from exhaustion. I woke up with full chakra levels at 6pm. I trained again & then when I thought that was enough training for the day, I went home. Because I was thirsty, I took a bottle from my fridge and finished it."

"Where's the bottle now?" Naruto asked him.

"In the trashcan"

Naruto got up and went over to the trashcan and when he looked inside, he saw that the trashcan was empty except for the bottle. He took it out, unscrewed the cap & sniffed it.

"So how does it smell?" Kakashi asked

"Normal, nothing strange" he told him as he passed Kakashi the bottle to take a look.

Kakashi sniffed the bottle too and agreed with Naruto, nothing strange. The he held the bottle up higher in the light and his eye widened, the bottle was glowing blue!

"We'd better take this to Tsunade-sama so she can take a look."

Naruto nodded but Sasuke looked hesitant.

"Do I have to go too?"

Kakashi blinked at him, "Well of course you have to Sasuke, if not how is Tsunade-sama going to help you?"

Sasuke sighed, defeated, "All right, let me shower & change first."

Sasuke got up to leave but Kakashi stopped her, "By the way Sasuke, I suggest you take one your mother's old bras, I think you two are about the same cup size."

That made Naruto's face flame.

_Kakashi's right though. Mikoto Uchiha had size C cup too._

_Come to think of it…so did Hinata's mum…_

_Damn! Do all women of the dojutsu clans inherit big breasts?_

Sasuke meanwhile was contemplating whether or not she should slap Kakashi.

"After all Sasuke," Kakashi continued after a pause, "you wouldn't want you new breasts to be flopping around all the time right?"

Sasuke's face to turned red & he slapped Kakashi, leaving an equally red slap mark to appear on the masked jounin's face.

"STUPID PERVERT KAKASHI!" Sasuke yelled as he stomped off in anger.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh his ass off at that.

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutes later…<strong>

Sasuke came out of his room and Naruto tried his best not to laugh at his teammate.

His clothes were several sizes too big!

"Was I really that fat?" he heard her mumble to herself.

Kakashi heard her too & shook his head "No Sasuke, girls are naturally smaller and curvier"

"But then, what can I do now? I have no other clothes! There no way I can go out!"

"Actually, I might have an idea." Kakashi & Sasuke raised eyebrows at Naruto's smirk.

"What do you have in mind?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto didn't answer instead, he turned to face Sasuke, "Sasuke, go to your room and change out of those clothes. Put on your robe & give me the clothes."

"Why? What are you going to do?" Sasuke asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Just do it." Naruto told her impatiently.

"Hn" Sasuke turned on her heel & went to her room.

Naruto turned to Sakura then, "Say Sakura, could you-"

But when he saw Sakura, he stopped. Her eyes were dead, lifeless. He had seen those symptoms on Hinata before.

Naruto walked over to Sakura and gently asked her, "Do you want to lie down for a minute?"

Sakura nodded her head numbly in response.

"Would you mind if I carry you to the couch?"

Sakura didn't reply so Naruto took that as a yes. He carefully picked her up bridal style, walked over to the couch & laid her down.

Naruto stroked her cheek, leaned forward & whispered in her ear, "I'll here for you."

Sakura didn't respond & closed her eyes but Naruto didn't mind, he took off his jacket, revealing the short sleeve black shirt he wore underneath and put his jacket over the pink haired genin to keep her warm. It was rather chilly this morning. Casting one last glance at her, he took off in search for what he needed.

"I didn't know Naruto could be so gentle…" Kakashi thought.

Then Sasuke came back & noticed that Naruto was gone.

"Where's the dobe Kakashi?"

Kakashi was about to answer him but he saw that her eyes had wandered over to Sakura.

"Why does she have her jacket?"

Before Kakashi could reply, Naruto came back.

"Good, you have the clothes. Could you put in on the table?"

Sasuke did so and noticed that Naruto had put his mother's old sewing machine & sewing kit on the table as well.

"Why do you have those?" Sasuke asked him.

"I'm going to sew you new clothes from your old ones of course." Naruto replied before sitting down & making himself comfortable on the armchair.

Kakashi blinked his eye in surprise, "You know how to sew?"

"Yup. Anyway sensei, how about you head off first & explain the situation to baa-chan while the girls and I stay here?"

Kakashi smiled in amusement at Sasuke's face when Naruto said "the GIRLS & I"

"Alright then Naruto. I'll see you kids later." Kakashi performed several hand signs & disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving the 13 year olds alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Suteneko: TOO LONG<strong>

**Naruto: I can sew?**

**Sasuke: Apparently**

**Kakashi: Please review**


	3. What the heck is wrong with me!

**Suteneko: *crying***

**Sasuke: Why is she crying?**

**Naruto: Because very little people are reviewing!**

**Sasuke: So?**

**Naruto: TEME! REVIEWS KEEP HER MOTIVATED!**

**Sasuke: Again, so? She should count herself lucky two people reviewed.**

**Naruto: That reminds me, thanks for reviewing**** Shori chan x3, SociopathicBox, hartman227, NaruXSasuFan4Lyfe & marze09. It really made Suteneko-chan happy!**

**Sasuke: Obviously not for long.**

**Naruto: Why are you such a bastard?**

**Sasuke: Why are you so hyper?**

**Suteneko: SHUT THE F*CK UP & DO THE F*CKING DISCLAIMER ALREADY! *goes back to crying***

**Naruto & Sasuke: 0.0**

**Naruto: Sasuke you do it, I did it for the past chapters.**

**Sasuke: *sigh & monotonously says* Suteneko does not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke was bored, so bored that she started to converse with Naruto.<p>

"Who taught you to sew?"

"Iruka-sensei" Naruto replied without looking up, completely focused on his work.

"Why did he teach you how to sew?"

"Because when I was younger, I kept ripping my clothes & Iruka-sensei was getting tired of fixing them for me so he taught me to do it on my own so that he didn't have to."

"Why did you keep ripping them?"

"What is this 20 questions?" Naruto asked, looking up at the Uchiha.

Sasuke could sense irritation evident in his voice.

_He probably doesn't like to be disturbed when he's working._

"Hn, I'm bored. I need entertainment."

Naruto shook his head.

_Whatever you say_

And Naruto continued on with his work but unfortunately for him, Sasuke started talking to him again.

"So, why are you doing this?"

Naruto continued doing his work but still answered, "Doing what? Making you clothes?"

"Yeah."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, smiling as he answered, "Simple, because you're my friend."

Sasuke didn't know nor did she understand why she felt her face turn red when she saw Naruto's smile & she immediately placed her hands on her cheeks to feel the warmth.

_What is this?_

She looked at Naruto again; he was smiling at her, not that goofy grin he always showed but a real smile. Sasuke turned away; she could feel her face turning redder the more she thought about Naruto's smile. Naruto was confused though, he didn't understand why Sasuke was acting the way she was until he noticed her red face. Immediately he got up and leaned his face close to Sasuke's.

"Are you sick Sasuke? Your face is red."

Unfortunately, this just made the redness of Sasuke's face to intensify.

Naruto then put his hand on Sasuke's head to check his temperature, "Well…you are kind of hot…"

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore & screamed, "Stop it already!"

Naruto drew his hand back and blinked his eyes at her, confused.

"Stop what?"

Sasuke started to panic, "I need to…to…go to the bathroom!"

With that, she ran out of there and made a mad dash to the bathroom. With the door locked behind her, she slid down to the floor, bringing her knees to her face & hugging them to herself.

_What is going on with me?_

15 minutes later, she heard Naruto calling her name.

"Sasuke! Are you done yet? I need you to try the clothes!"

_He finished already?_

Sasuke got up, opened the door and came face-to-face with Naruto.

"Here" Naruto gave him the clothes.

Sasuke blinked at them, she still couldn't believe he finished it already.

"Give me 5 minutes."

Quickly, she closed & locked the door again before changing into her new clothes.

Naruto sighed.

_Sasuke's acting really weird…_

_Wonder why?_

Then, he remembered Sakura. Naruto went back to the couch and saw Sakura sleeping peacefully, gently breathing in and out. Naruto smiled as he gently moved some strands of her pink hair away from her face and caressed her cheek.

_I really hope you don't take long to recover like Hinata did, Sakura._

"Naruto?" Naruto turned and saw Sasuke fully dressed. And Naruto had to admit, she looked good.

She was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt with a raised collar with the Uchiha crest on the back and had worn matching blue fingerless gloves on her hands. She wore white shorts that ended at mid thigh and had bandages wrapped around both her legs from below the knee to the ankle. She wore her shinobi headband on her forehead & her regulation blue shinobi sandals. Her bangs hung from both sides of her face and the rest of her hair was tied in a ponytail.

"I like it. Thanks Naruto."

If Naruto had looked closer, he would have noticed a small blush on Sasuke's face as she said it.

Besides that, Sasuke's thank you had caught Naruto of guard, he would have never dreamed for him to hear Sasuke actually say thank you.

_Maybe Sasuke changing into a girl wasn't all that bad._

"My, my Uchiha. Don't you look cute?"

Naruto turned and widened his eyes in surprise, "Baa-chan! Shizune nee-chan! Pervy Sage! Kakashi-sensei!"

* * *

><p><strong>Suteneko: *still crying*<strong>

**Naruto: PLEASE READERS! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**SUTENEKO-CHAN LOOKS SO SAD!**

**Sasuke: And they have to care why?**

**Naruto: GO FUCK OFF & DIE TEME!**


	4. Teasing Sasuke

**Suteneko: OMG! SO MANY PEOPLE REVIEWED THE NEWEST CHAPTER! I'M SO HAPPY! THANK YOU ALL!**

**Naruto: YEAH! THANKS SO MUCH!**

**Sasuke: Hn, whatever. Can we get on with the story?**

**Suteneko: Sure! But you have to do the disclaimer.**

**Sasuke: *sigh* Suteneko does not own Naruto**

**Suteneko: *sigh* Sadly I don't…**

* * *

><p>"Hello gaki." Tsunade greeted.<p>

"What are all of you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"To see Sasuke of course" Shizune replied.

Jiraiya shook his head, "My god, when I saw Sasuke, I thought I saw a ghost! You really do look so much like your mother Sasuke."

"Really? I really look like my Mom?"

The adults nodded and Sasuke felt great waves of happiness and pride well up inside her.

"Thank you…"

Kakashi froze, "Am I hearing things or did I just hear Sasuke say thank you?"

Tsunade smirked, "Looks like Sasuke turning into a girl isn't all that bad."

Sasuke silently seethed in anger, he hated being teased at.

_Geez, why the heck did I say thank you in the first place?_

"So baa-chan, did you get back the results from the bottle?"

"I did. But Sasuke, I'm afraid you have to sit down for this."

Sasuke went over to the couch, sat down and looked up at the blonde Hokage, waiting for her to speak. Tsunade took a deep breath and began to speak.

"I took a swab of the bottle and examined it. According to our database, the water you drank Sasuke was from an old watering hole on a cliff in the outskirts of Kirigakure. The water in the watering hole had very special properties. It was able to make any man who drank it, turn to female."

Sasuke kept quiet so Tsunade continued.

"Legend goes that there was a woman named Kasumi who was engaged to a young man named Ikuto. However unknown to her, Ikuto was actually conducting a harem behind her back. Later, she had learned about it and swore that she would make him regret cheating on her. Ikuto had a special place he would go to relax and take a drink, an old watering hole. Kasumi, who knew of this went to the watering hole and cursed the water there. Some say she went to an old witch to help her. Anyway, the next day when Ikuto visited the watering hole and drank its water, he turned to a female. Kasumi confronted him and laughed at him, saying it was his own fault. Ikuto, enraged pushed her off the cliff but Kasumi was quick and pulled Ikuto with her and they both fell of the cliff and died."

Sasuke still kept quiet & Tsunade sighed.

"Unfortunately, the water in that watering hole was reported to have dried up decades ago."

"So then, how was I able to drink that water if it was said to dry up years ago?" Sasuke asked, finally speaking.

"That's what we intend to find out. Don't worry Sasuke; we'll try our best to find a way to turn you back to normal. We promise."

Sasuke just nodded her head numbly.

It was silent for a moment until Shizune spoke up again.

"Why is Sakura sleeping through all of this?"

Naruto answered, "Well you guys know how crazy Sakura is about Sasuke right? Well, when she saw Sasuke as a girl, she kind of broke down…"

Tsunade sighed, "Let's wake her up so I can see her eyes."

Naruto and Tsunade went over to the sleeping pinkette and Naruto proceeded to wake her up. When she opened her eyes, her emerald green eyes emotionlessly met Tsunade's light brown ones.

"Hmm…definitely a trauma. Best to keep her under watch. Naruto, take her to the hospital okay?"

Naruto nodded, took back his jacket from Sakura to wear it and asked her if it was okay to carry her, she didn't respond but Naruto carried her anyway.

"I'll be off then."

Jiraiya opened the door for Naruto, thanked the perverted sage for his help and walked through it with a quiet Sakura in his arms.

"I don't get it."

Tsunade turned to see Sasuke with a confused look on her face, "What is it Sasuke?"

"Why did Naruto ask Sakura if it was okay to pick her up if he was just going to carry her anyway?"

"You need to be gentle with trauma patients. If Sakura didn't want to be carried, she would have shown some sort of response but she didn't. Meaning, she didn't mind."

Sasuke's lips pursed into a tight frown, "And another thing, I don't like how gentle he is with her…why does he take it upon himself to take care of her? It's not like their family or anything…"

Kakashi frowned, "But Sasuke, you know Naruto. He really likes Sakura, you know that."

"But he gave up on her! He told me so himself. Haven't you noticed that he stopped asking her out on dates?"

A knowing smirk started to form on Jiraiya's face, "You know Uchiha, it seems to me that you're getting frustrated. Perhaps you are jealous?"

Sasuke's face turned red slightly at the accusation, "N-no! Of course not!"

Kakashi smirked too, "Oh really? Then why did you stutter?"

"I d-did not!"

Shizune and Tsunade laughed.

Tsunade stopped first, "Ok, ok jokes aside. Sasuke, I need you to come with me & Shizune to the hospital."

"Huh? Why?"

"I need to make sure your gender change didn't affect your health in any way."

Sasuke sighed, she hated hospitals.

"Alright…"

"Good, now Kakashi go and tell Sakura's mother that her daughter has been admitted to the hospital as well."

Kakashi nodded and poofed away.

Jiraiya smiled then, "Well since you ladies are heading off, I'll just go back to my research!"

"Not so fast, you old hermit. You're coming with us."

"Why?"

"Because you're going to help Sasuke with his shopping bags later!"

Sasuke blinked, "What shopping bags?"

"Well after your tests are done, Tsunade-sama and I will take you out shopping and buy you some new clothes!"

"Then why do I have to carry them?" Jiraiya interjected.

Tsunade scowled, "Because I'm the Hokage and I tell you too."

Jiraiya grumbled and Sasuke sighed.

_This is just not my day…_

* * *

><p><strong>Suteneko: *yawn* I'm tired…<strong>

**Shizune: Please review!**


	5. At the hospital

**Suteneko: Thanks for all the lovely reviews everyone!**

**Sasuke: I hate you**

**Suteneko: Why?**

**Suneko: Because you turned me into a girl!**

**Suteneko: Hey, FEMSASUs are really uncommon and my hands were just ITCHING to write it! I love writing uncommon stuff!**

**Sasuke: Because you're a weird girl.**

**Suteneko: Everybody is weird damn it! Now do the disclaimer.**

**Sasuke: *sigh* Suteneko does not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>"Rin-san!"<p>

Rin turned to see her favorite blonde and smiled.

"Naruto! How have you been?"

"Good but I have a new trauma patient for you." He answered; gesturing to the sleeping girl he had in his arms.

Rin looked at the girl that was sleeping in Naruto's arms and immediately recognized her, "Sakura Haruno? The Haruno Heiress?"

Naruto nodded.

"Ok, I have a room for her upstairs follow me."

Once they were in the lift, Rin spoke again.

"So, what caused her trauma?"

"Sasuke turning into a girl." Naruto simply replied

Rin looked at him disbelievingly.

"I'm not joking! Honest!" Naruto defended himself.

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"How?"

"Somebody switched the water in his water bottle with gender changing water."

"Who would go through all that trouble just to turn the Uchiha into a girl?" Rin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Somebody who must really hate him I guess."

"So how is he-I mean SHE handling it so far?"

"Better than this morning."

"What happened this morning?" the brunette asked, her curiosity peeked

"He cried"

"You mean she" Rin corrected "Wait...cried? Are you serious?" her eyes, widening in surprised

"Dead serious. He-I mean she screamed too." he told her

"Wow…"

The lift door opened and the two stepped out. Naruto followed Rin to Sakura's new room. Once inside, Naruto gently laid the sleeping pinkette down on her bed and tucked her in.

"I'll have my people take good care of her Naruto. Don't worry."

At that moment, the room door opened and Kakashi stepped inside with a woman next to him. The women had long pink hair and emerald green eyes, the very spitting image of Sakura! She was wearing a long sleeved white top , black pants and white sandals. Naruto's thoughts then went into overdrive when he saw her.

_She must be Sakura's mum…_

_Wow, they're spitting images of each other!_

_Except her mom has a chest..._

_a BIG one too...probably a C cup_

"Yo" Kakashi greeted, breaking Naruto's train of thought.

"How did you find us?" Rin asked him

"I can smell your perfume a mile away Rin-chan" he says, winking at his girlfriend

Rin rolled her eyes and Naruto shook his head.

"I still can't believe you're dating him Rin-san."

Immediately a pulse throbbed on Rin's forehead, "Call me nee-chan Naruto!"

"Ok, ok!" Naruto quickly said, seeing her angry face.

Immediately Rin ruffled Naruto's hair with a smile on her face, "Good boy"

Kakashi sweatdropped.

_She must be PMSing again..._

"What did you say Kakashi?" Rin asked, glaring at him.

_Crap I said it out loud..._

Kakashi sweatdropped, "Nothing Rin-chan! Nothing at all!"

_She's scary when she's mad_

Rin smiled, "Good"

Naruto sweatdropped at Rin's mood swing but before he could comment on it, he noticed Sakura's mother holding Sakura's hand in hers and speaking.

"God, Sakura...How many times have I told you that you will never win the Uchiha's heart? His heart is as cold as ice! He's an arrogant pompous ass that doesn't deserve your love, but you still liked him anyway. I told you before already, a ninja life with a dead set mind on winning the Uchiha's heart will get you nowhere and only give you troubles. Now look at you!"

"Haruno-san?"

She turned around to face him, "Yes?"

"I'm Naruto. I brought Sakura-chan here."

She smiled then, "I know. And thank you for looking after her so well. Your sensei told me about how gently you've been treating her"

Naruto laughed embarrassed, "Ah well Sakura-chan is my friend after all."

The pinkette just smiled even wider, "Either way, thank you"

Kakashi frowned underneath his mask, "Uhm...Haruno-san why do you hate Sasuke so much?"

Immediately, she frowned, "He's arrogant, disrespectful, rude-"

Kakashi interrupted her in mid-rant, "We get it Haruno-san, you don't like him for his attitude."

"You mean her" Rin corrected.

"Right, her"

The pinkette snorted, "Good thing too, this new gender change will definitely deflate that stupid ego of his."

"Hers" Naruto corrected

"Right..."

And suddenly out of nowhere, she leaned forward and kissed Naruto on the forehead, causing Naruto to blush and the other adults in the room to chuckle at his embarrassment.

"Well then, I need to get going. Naruto, thank you again for taking such good care of my daughter. I really appreciate it" she says as she got up from her chair.

"N-no p-problem H-haruno-san"

Sakura's mother smiled again, bent down, kissed Naruto on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "You can call me Sasayaki-san, Naruto-kun"

Immediately, Naruto's face reddened to a shade similar to that of a tomato's.

Downstairs

Sasuke, Jiraiya, Tsunade & Shizune had just entered into the hospital when Sasuke noticed Naruto coming out of the lift.

"Oi dobe!"

Naruto looked up and Sasuke blinked.

_Why is his face so red?_

"What happened?" Sasuke asked

"N-nothing"

"Bullshit, what happened dobe?"

"What are you doing here anyway?" Naruto asked, changing the topic immediately

"Well, we're here to run a health check on Sasuke-chan. To make sure nothing affected her in any way when she changed gender" Jiraiya answered for Sasuke.

The gender-changed ninja's eye twitched before stepping HARD on the pervert's foot.

"Don't call me Sasuke-chan you old pervert!"

Immediately Tsunade, Shizune and Naruto burst in laughter whilist Jiraiya jumped up and down, clutching his injured foot like a fool.

After a while Naruto stopped laughing, "Oh man, that was funny. But I really have to go now."

"Go where?" Shizune asked.

"To see Ino-chan. I want to ask her for help on what flowers to get for Sakura when I visit tomorrow. Well see ya later!" Naruto said as he waved to them goodbye before running out of the hospital.

Then Sasuke remembered something.

_HE GOT OUT OF ANSWERING MY QUESTION!_

_THAT BASTARD!_

* * *

><p><strong>Jiraiya: Why did I get stepped on?<strong>

**Suteneko: **Because you're a pervert.****

****Naruto: Also because Suteneko-chan hates perverts.****

****Suteneko: Damn straight I do!****

****Naruto: She's like a mini Tsunade when she's around perverts!****

****Jiraiya: Are you serious? Crap, I've got to remove that camera before she notices it...****

****Suteneko: *eyes widens* WHAT CAMERA?****

****Jiraiya: Shit...****

****Suteneko: *cracks knuckles* YOU'RE DEAD YOU OLD PERVERTED HERMIT! *chases after Jiraiya*****

****Sasuke & Naruto: Please review****


	6. It's morning!

**Suteneko: Thank you for all the reviews! They really made my day!**

**Sasuke: Reviews make your day? God you have no life. *ducks when he seed a kunai coming at him***

**Suteneko: You're lucky you ducked...**

**Sasuke: *sweatdrop***

**Naruto: Anyways, Suteneko-chan does not own me! Dattebayo!**

* * *

><p><span>The next day<span>

Rolling over, Sasuke let out a huge groan. She had just heard the doorbell ring, and odds are that she would have to get up from her ever-so-comfy bed. But after lying there, hoping that the person would just go away, she realized that the ringing chimes of the doorbell just continued, irritating her. Cursing at whoever had come up with the stupid idea of creating a doorbell, Sasuke moved to get out of bed and tiredly opened her eyes. She rubbed her eyes as she slowly made her way out of the bedroom and to the front door of her room. Frowning, slightly pissed that she was awoken, Sasuke opened the door and glared at the person who had been ringing at her doorbell.

"What the hell do you want?"

Neji blinked his eyes as if awaking from a dream, not believing what he was seeing. In front of him was a girl that had a very uncanny appearance to the Uchiha.

_Who was this girl?_

Neji then proceeded to study her, she was wearing a white camisole and navy blue shorts, a common sleepwear for all girls. She had long dark hair similar to the Uchiha's own hair color but also like him, she wore her bangs so that they could frame her face.

"Do I really have to repeat myself Hyuuga? What the hell do you want?" Sasuke asked, getting irritated.

Finally, Neji activated his byagukan to see her chakra system. And then he realized that he recognized her chakra, she really was Uchiha Sasuke!

"How did you turn into a girl Uchiha?"

"Somebody swapped my water bottle with gender-changing water. Now, will you finally tell me what the fuck did you wake me up for?" she asked, losing patience.

"I was wondering whether you knew where Naruto was."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that, "Why are you looking for him?"

"I need to talk to him about something."

"About what?"

"It doesn't concern you Uchiha."

"It concerns the dobe doesn't it? The dobe IS my teammate, so whatever concerns him, concerns me."

"Bullshit. Everyone knows that you and your teammates have never worked together as a team ever since you've been given the title Team 7 and it's all because of the arrogant ass that you are which lies the reason for that."

Sasuke sweatdropped, everyone knows that?

"Therefore, it means that you could care less about the Uzumaki and what happens to him. Now, do you know were he is or not?"

Sasuke frowned, "Have you tried Ichiraku Ramen?"

"Of course but he isn't there"

"Training grounds?"

"Not there."

"His house?"

"Not there"

Sasuke deadpanned then.

_Where could he be?_

Then it hit her.

"I think I know where he is."

"You do? Where?"

"I won't tell you because you're letting me come with you."

Neji raised an eyebrow, "Why do you want to come?"

"I have my reasons. Now stay here, I'll be out soon."

And with that, she shut the door in Neji's face, leaving the pupiless lavender-eyed boy speechless.

_What the hell?_

* * *

><p>"Ino-chan, thanks for helping me pick the flowers and accompanying me to visit Sakura"<p>

"It's no problem Naruto. Sakura was a friend of mine after all."

Naruto frowned, "You two could still be friends again you know."

Ino just shook her head, "I can't forgive her Naruto."

Naruto frowned again, "Yes, you can."

Ino looked at him, "Naruto, Sakura broke our friendship over Sasuke! Do you know how stupid that was? I've hated Sasuke and been always secretly blaming him for making me lose my best friend. I despise him for it! And I fucking hate Sakura for being so much in love with Sasuke that she would break our long-term friendship over that bastard!"

Naruto was confused now, "Then why did you always act like you were his #1 fan girl then?"

Ino's eyes widened, realizing she just yelled out her biggest secret.

"Damn! Looks like I have to tell you now…"

Naruto looked at her questioningly but Ino didn't notice and began her story, "After she ended or friendship, I was angry and I hated Sasuke AND Sakura but…I still felt that I had to look after her…that stupid crybaby. To me, she'll always be the same crybaby I met when I was younger. So by being her rival, I could still be close to her."

Naruto smiled, "You really are nice Ino-chan"

Ino felt herself blush and punched Naruto in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"For being an idiot!"

"What? What the heck did I say that made me sound like an idiot?"

"Every word you said!"

"Huh?"

Ino just turned away from him, "Forget it!"

Naruto shook his head.

_I'm never going to understand women huh?_

Finally, they reached the hospital and Naruto grinned when he saw Kiba's sister.

"HANA NEE-SAN!"

Ino punched Naruto on the head and scolded him in a quiet but angry whisper, "Don't yell in the hospital idiot!"

Hana turned and smiled when she saw Naruto smiling sheepishly and a fuming Ino walking up the desk, "Ohayo, Naruto. Ohayo, Ino"

Ino smiled and returned the greeting but Naruto frowned, "Where's Rin nee-chan, nee-san?"

Hana shook her head, "Late. Probably overslept again. To think that she's the one in charge of this hospital even!"

Naruto grinned mischievously, "Oh, I can bet she didn't overslept."

Hana frowned, "How?"

Naruto shrugged, "Call it a teen intuition."

Hana smirked then, "Care to bet on that?"

Naruto's eyebrow rose to the challenge. "Sure. I bet all the money in my wallet that Rin nee-chan is late because she had spent the night with Kakashi."

Hana smirked, "Ha! Might as well give me the money now Naruto! No way would Rin do stuff like that on a working night! That is why I bet she overslept!"

Naruto smirked too, "We'll see whose right when she comes won't we? And if I win, you give me all the money in your purse!"

"Deal!"

At that moment, the devil herself came running in.

"I'm sorry I'm late!"

Hana just smiled knowingly, "Overslept huh?"

Rin smiled sheepishly, "Well actually, I spent the night with Kakashi at his place…"

Hana stared at her, then at Naruto. Muttering a curse under her breath, she took out all the money from her purse and gave it Naruto.

"You win…"

Naruto smiled, "Thanks Hana nee-san!"

Ino sweatdropped.

_Poor Hana…_

Rin however was confused.

"What's going on?"

Naruto smiled innocently, "Nothing nee-chan! Ino-chan & I are heading to Sakura's room now! See ya!"

Grabbing Ino's hand, Naruto dragged her to the lift and closed the doors. Once the lift door closed, Ino turned to Naruto, "How did you know Rin-san was with your sensei?"

"I saw her and sensei going into his place last night."

Ino's eyes widened "That's cheating Naruto! You saw! That makes it unfair!"

"Life isn't fair. But hey, you have to admit Hana nee-san's face was funny when she realized I was right." he said, chuckling a little at the memory.

Ino had to giggle at that, what Naruto said was true. Her face was really funny.

Naruto smiled, "You should laugh like that more you know, you look pretty that way."

Ino blushed but realized something, "Are you saying I'm usually not pretty unless I'm laughing?"

"What? No! I just mean-!"

"NARUTO!"

Naruto sweatdropped.

_Fuck..._

* * *

><p><strong>Suteneko: I feel sorry for Hana...<strong>

**Sasuke: You shouldn't, you're the one who made her lose after all.**

**Suteneko: Yeah, you're right. **

**Sasuke: *sweatdrop***

**Suteneko: Please review!**

**Sasuke: Weirdo non-fangirl...**


	7. Did anyone eat their breakfast today?

**Suteneko: Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**Sasuke: *ducks to avoid the kunai that was thrown***

**WHAT WAS THAT?**

**Suteneko: A kunai?**

**Sasuke: Who threw it?**

**Suteneko: risen truth ruthless lies**

**Sasuke: Why?**

**Suteneko: *shrugs* Beats me...but probably because you're sooo unlikable...**

**Naruto: Suteneko does not own me!**

* * *

><p>When Naruto &amp; Ino entered Sakura's room, they saw that Sakura was asleep. Naruto quietly went over to Sakura's bedside table and put the the flowers he brought in the empty vase that was there.<p>

"It looks pretty in the vase." Ino commented.

"Yeah..."

Ino silently went over to Sakura's bed to look at her once-friend.

_She looks peaceful…_

Suddenly, Sakura opened her eyes, startling Ino.

"Sakura?"

Sakura didn't respond and that's when Ino noticed her eyes. They were cold and dead, sending a shiver down the girl's spine.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura turned her head to look at Naruto and Ino noticed that her eyes somehow had more life in them than before.

_Is it because of Naruto?_

Naruto smiled as he picked up a chair that was close to table and set it down in front of Sakura. He sat down on it and smiled at Sakura gain.

"How have you been Sakura-chan?"

Sakura didn't respond.

"Is the bed nice? Usually when I'm at the hospital the beds are always nice to sleep in. It's just that the hospital reeks of medicine & the food is tasteless which is the bad part."

Ino giggled and Naruto saw that Sakura's eyes lit up for a moment.

_Looks like she's already showing signs of recovery already…_

Suddenly the door opened and the blondes turned to see Rin coming in.

"Sorry kids, I have to give Sakura her breakfast now."

At the word breakfast, Ino's & Naruto's stomachs grumbled, making Rin laugh.

"You kids are hungry too huh? How about you head down to the cafeteria for some food?"

Ino shook her head, "Thanks Rin-san but I rather go and eat elsewhere."

"Why?"

"Because the hospital food is tasteless." Naruto told her bluntly.

Rin sweatdropped, "Ah well, it's always been like that…."

"But you're head of the hospital now! Surely you could change that!" said Ino.

"Maybe in time" was all Rin could reply.

Naruto's stomach grumbled again, "Man, I'm hungry. Let's get going Ino-chan!"

Ino nodded and turned to were Sakura was. She looked a little sad. Naruto seeing this, quickly reacted.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! We'll come back! And I promise to come by and visit you tomorrow too!"

Ino could have sworn she saw Sakura's eyes lit up again when she heard that.

_Looks like Sakura is falling for Naruto too…_

* * *

><p>"Damn it Uchiha! Why are you wearing your civilian clothing?" Neji angrily whispered at the obsidian eyed girl next to him.<p>

"Because all my ninja clothes are at the tailor's! I had to have my clan symbol sewn on my tops!"

The reason why Neji was so frustrated was that Sasuke was attracting a lot of attention from the villagers. He could hear the villagers whispering about them. Neji turned his head to glance at the girl next to him. Sasuke was dressed in a three-quarter sleeve dark blue top, dark wash flared jeans and black sandals. Around her neck, Sasuke wore an Uchiha symbol on a silver chain, it was a necklace that once belonged to her mother. She had left her hair down, showing off how straight, silky and shiny her hair was to the world. On her left hand, she wore a black and silver watch to finish off the look.

Neji inwardly sighed, he had to admit that the Uchiha was attractive, heck, even more attractive than he was when he was a male! But he'd much rather die than date a troublesome person like her, besides he had Tenten.

"Well now that you're a girl, you're going to have to learn how to sew soon…" Neji reminded her.

Immediately an image of Naruto sewing her clothes for her from yesterday appeared in her mind.

_Maybe I should get Naruto to teach me?_

"Anyway Uchiha, where are we going?"

"The hospital"

"Why?"

"Because Sakura was admitted there yesterday and knowing the stupidly kind dobe, he would probably be there to visit her."

"I see"

It was silent between the them until Neji realized something, "Did you just…praise Naruto?"

"Huh? When?"

"You called him kind."

"I called him STUPIDLY kind."

"Kind is still praise."

Sasuke was about to argue back until she heard a familiar giggle. She turned her head back to the front and saw Yamanaka Ino talking to some guy next to her. She was wearing a purple tank top, a stonewashed jean skirt and purple sandals. On her left hand, she wore a set of purple bangles.

_She really likes the color purple…_

The guy next to her had an orange T-shirt, raw denim jeans and orange sneakers. From a distance, he looked hot.

_Wait…what?_

Then the guy laughed, making Sasuke freeze.

_Naruto?_

"So Naruto is on a date with the Yamanaka? Hmm…that means I don't have to worry anymore…"

But the word 'date' triggered Sasuke's Sharingan to flare. Then, Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke with Neji.

"Yo Sasuke! Neji!"

Sasuke frowned, her red Sharingan eyes turning back to its usual obsidian-onyx as the two blondes made their way towards her and Neji

Naruto grinned, "So what are you two doing? On a date hmm? I don't think Tenten would let you off for cheating on her with Sasuke behind her back Neji."

Neji rolled his eyes, "The Uchiha was helping me look for you. What about you? You seem more like you're the on a date."

Ino blushed but Naruto shook his head, "No, we just got back from visiting Sakura."

"Then why did Ino go with you?" Sasuke asked, finally speaking.

This time Ino spoke, "Because I wanted to see Sakura."

"I thought you two are rivals?" Sasuke asked.

"We are. I just wanted to see how she was. What about you? Why didn't you see her? She IS your teammate."

"I was tired from yesterday. I DID just turn into a girl you know."

"But you do look better as one than a guy though"

Sasuke eyes twitched, "Say that again?"

"YOU look BETTER as a GIRL than you were a GUY."

Sasuke was about to retort but her stomach grumbled, making her turn red in the face and Naruto to chuckle.

"Looks like everyone skipped breakfast. How about we all have breakfast together?"

Neji shrugged, "Why not?"

Sasuke sighed, "I am hungry…"

"Great! By the way Neji, why was it that you and Sasuke were looking for me?"

"Well I wanted to warn you."

"Warn me what?"

"To stay away from Tenten."

Naruto's eyebrow rose, "Why?"

"Because you're spending too much time with her! And it doesn't help the fact that you eat all your meals at her place on the weekends!"

Naruto smirked, "Oh, you're jealous...Don't worry! I'm not interested in Tenten-chan in that way."

"I still want you to stay away."

"Why? If it's time, Tenten and I already made an agreement to only spar with each other only once every week instead of three times."

"And the weekends?"

"Remain the same; her dad's cooking is way too good to pass up."

Neji frowned and Naruto's smirk grew, "But you wouldn't know would you? Considering how her Dad actually likes me and how he hates your guts."

"He does NOT hate me."

"De~nial~" Naruto sing-songed.

Neji's Byagukan became active, "NARUTO!"

Naruto grinned and waved, "Catch me if you can Neji!"

Naruto sped off with Neji chasing after him. Sasuke shook her head, "Idiots…"

Ino smiled in agreement, "No kidding."

* * *

><p><strong>Suteneko: That was enjoyable. :D<strong>

**Sasuke: *screams* MY HAIR TURNED PINK! HOW?**

**Suteneko: risen truth ruthless lies did that.**

**Sasuke: WHY? WHAT ON EARTH DID I DO TO HER?**

**Suteneko: *shrugs* She never told me**

**Sasuke: *starts weeping* My hair...my beautiful midnight hair!**

**Suteneko: That looks like a duck's ass...**

**Naruto: Please review!**


	8. Surprises, surprises!

**Suteneko: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Sasuke: I HATE THAT BITCH! I CAN'T GET THE DYE OUT OF MY HAIR!**

**Suteneko: *smirks* I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

><p>"Man, that was good!" said a very satisfied Naruto.<p>

Ino sweatdropped at the number of empty bowls that was in front of him.

"Damn Naruto! How can you never get fat?"

Naruto shrugged, "Probably because I train a lot."

Meanwhile, Neji pulled out some money from his wallet and placed it on the counter, "Anyway, I need to get going. I'm sure this amount of money is enough to pay for ramen right?"

Teuchi nodded and Neji got up from his seat, "I'll see you guys later."

"See you later Neji!" Naruto cheerfully waved.

"Later."

That's when Sasuke remembered something.

"Shit..." Sasuke muttered.

"What is it Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"I just realized that I don't have any money on me..."

Naruto smiled brightly then, "Then I'll pay for yours!"

"You would do that? For me?" she asked in disbelief.

"Of course! We're teammates after all!" he says to her, grinning widely.

Sasuke looked away from him, her face turning slightly red from the embarrassment she was feeling, "Thanks...I guess."

"No problem!"

Ino frowned at that but Naruto noticed.

"Don't worry Ino-chan! I can still pay for yours!"

"Why do you have to pay for hers?" Sasuke asked.

"Because Naruto owes me one." Ino answered.

Sasuke deadpanned at that, "Why?"

"Because Ino-chan always buys me ramen whenever I'm on break! She's real nice isn't she?"

Sasuke just frowned even more, "Yeah...nice..."

Ino then turned to Naruto, smiling, "So Naruto, can you walk me home?"

Naruto was busy keeping away his wallet after paying the bill when Ino was speaking so he didn't hear her.

He looked up at Ino once he was done, "Sorry, you say something Ino?"

Ino was about to repeat the question but stopped when Sasuke got up from her seat and grabbed Naruto by the arm, "Sorry but Naruto is taking me home."

"I am?"

"Yes, you are."

And with that, she grabbed Naruto by the arm and dragged him out the ramen bar and in the direction of the Uchiha Compound. Ino did nothing because she was shocked by what just happened.

_Don't tell me…Sasuke…likes Naruto?_

Meanwhile with Naruto and Sasuke…

"Oi Sasuke! Let go of my arm and let me walk damn it!"

Sasuke let go and Naruto started to rub the part of his arm where Sasuke had grabbed him so tightly.

_I hope I don't get a bruise…_

"Anyway Sasuke why did you drag me out like that?"

"Didn't you hear what I said earlier?"

"Huh?"

…

"You want me to walk you home?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"I mean, you never liked being near me before so why do you suddenly want me to walk you home?"

"Who told you I never liked you near me?"

"Well no one but-"

"But nothing, I never said I disliked you so you have no right to assume I do stupid dobe."

Naruto smiled a little, "You're right, I shouldn't, sorry Sasuke."

Sasuke rolled her eyes, "Whatever, let's get walking already."

Naruto nodded and began to walk alongside the pale skinned girl.

"So, how was your check up yesterday at the hospital? Did everything go alright?" Naruto asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"Yeah, everything's fine. And the Hokage says that I can carry on the Uchiha clan too."

"Really? Now that's good news for you isn't it?"

"Yeah…"

"But…"

"But what?"

"For you to continue, you're going to need a husband…"

Sasuke felt herself blush, "Well of course I am!"

"But are you okay with that?"

"How do you mean?"

"I mean, you know dating a guy...when you're a transgender…"

Sasuke sweatdropped, she didn't think about that, "I'll…figure it out…"

"So…have you started training on your own yet?" Naruto asked, trying to change the topic.

Sasuke sighed, "I can't. I'll have to wait until my next check up with the Hokage which is next month."

"Why?"

"She said she wanted me to get used to my own body first."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding.

"We're here."

Sasuke looked up to see her home before her.

_That fast?_

_Time really flies…_

"I'll guess I'll see you later then Sasuke."

"Right, see you."

"See you."

Sasuke sighed as she watched Naruto walk away.

_I wanted to spend more time with him…_

Later that day when Naruto returned home…

The first thing Naruto did was take off his shirt. It was hot and he had been just itching to take it off the whole day.

"Your body is as well muscled as ever."

Naruto looked up to see his best friend casually lying back on his arm chair, dressed in a midriff white tank top, stone washed jean shorts and white ankle socks.

"What did I tell you about breaking into my house Hinata?"

Hinata just pouted in response, "You're so mean! I just came back from a week long mission and this is how you greet me?"

Naruto sighed, "I would greet you nicer if you hadn't broken into my house again."

"It's not my fault you refuse to upgrade your security"

"It's not that I refuse, I'm just busy."

Hinata rolled her eyes, "Sure you are…"

Naruto sighed and flopped down on his couch, "So how was the mission?"

"Frustrating! We had to guard some spoiled rotten princess 24/7! Damn! She was so bloody irritating! I wanted to kill her right then and there!"

Naruto smirked at Hinata's aggravated face, "Well you could always go and assassinate her like you usually do."

"I could if someone gave me a mission that could let me do that as the Jigoku Tenshi."

The Jigoku Tenshi, the youngest S-Ranked assassin ever in the history of assassins, known widely for never failing a mission but always having to pay a high price for her services. That was Hinata's secret identity. She had created that identity after the Sandaime had died along with Naruto himself who became the infamous bounty hunter, Akuma Kitsune.

When Naruto & Hinata were young, they had both created masks for themselves. Hinata was asked to by her grandfather to hide her strength as a Hyuuga and act weak so that she would not follow in the same footsteps as Uchiha Itachi. Whilst Naruto was asked to by the Kyuubi to act stupid so that he would not be mistreated by the council and made into a weapon.

However, the Sandaime had found out about their facades and asked them if they would like to become Special ANBU. Seeing this as an opportunity to test out their skills and get some experience they agreed. Naruto & Hinata were admitted to Special ANBU at the age of 6. Special ANBU was a special force that selected ninjas secretly participate in who takes on ANBU missions that needed their skills in the field. For example, Hinata's skill was stealth so she was often called for stealth missions. Naruto excelled greatly in combat so he was called only when there was a chance of extreme bloody battles to happen.

But when the Sandaime left, there was no other reason for them to stay so they left the Special ANBU and made names for themselves; Hinata as a top assassin under the name Jigoku Tenshi and Naruto as a dangerous bounty hunter called the Akuma Kitsune. But later on the Elders had found the Sandaime's old journal and found out about their facades. They made Tsunade reinstate them back to the Special ANBU but allowed them to keep their outside jobs.

Those were the secret lives the two of them had. And no one else knew. They were partners and the best of friends. They knew everything about each other and were as close as siblings. The Elders had asked them once if they were ever involved romantically with each other but they replied no. The two of them had known each other for too long and couldn't even imagine them together. Friends, that's all they ever saw each other as. Besides, Hinata was still heartbroken over-

"Naruto?"

Naruto blinked his eyes in surprise, he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even realize that Hinata had moved to sit by him on the couch.

"Sorry Hinata, I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing important really."

Hinata raised an eyebrow but said nothing. She leaned back in the couch and asked, "Are the rumours true?"

"What rumors?" Naruto asked.

"The rumours that Sasuke Uchiha is now a girl?"

Naruto chuckled, "Yes."

"Mind telling me the story?"

"It's going to be a long story though."

"I have time" she told him.

"Alright, it all began when.."

* * *

><p><strong>Suteneko: Done!<strong>

**Sasuke: Not enough NaruSasu...**

**Suteneko: I feel guilty about that but I'll make up for it soon!**

**Sasuke: You better**

**Naruto: Please review!**


	9. Do you like Naruto?

**Suteneko: Thanks for all your reviews! You guys are great!**

**Sasuke: You'd better ut more NaruSasu in here...**

**Suteneko: I will! Now do the disclaimer!**

**Sasuke: Suteneko does not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Once Naruto told the whole story, Hinata was looking at him in utter disbelief.<p>

"Wow…"

"Yeah…" Naruto agreed

"So the Uchiha can't train until next month?"

"Yup"

"He's going to be REALLY bored."

"Yeah and it's she" Naruto corrected.

"Right, right she. Damn! I don't think I can handle one whole month of doing nothing!"

"Me either." Naruto agreed.

Just then, Naruto's stomach grumbled.

Hinata giggled, "Hungry?"

Naruto looked up to see his clock.

"Damn! It's this late?"

Hinata smiled and got up from her seat on the couch.

"How about I cook for you? Besides, I'm hungry too."

"Alright, you know where everything is."

Hinata nodded and made her way to the mini-kitchen Naruto had in his home. Naruto watched her go, his eyes soon landing on the demon mark she had on her lower left back, just above the hemline of the jean shorts she wore. The tattoo-like mark was a picture of two dragons swirling around each other. (Picture on profile, a must see!)

The Demon Mark. The mark proving that you are a jinchuuriki who has chosen to sign a contract with the demon that resided in them but in return they would be given the mark as well as full access to their chakra and the ability to speak to them at will.

Naruto himself had one, his covering his entire back. It was like a tattoo, his mark was a picture of the Kyuubi itself. It was beautiful Naruto had to admit but a real pain in the ass when he has to use up his chakra to do a genjutsu to hide it when he's around the others. Around Hinata, he didn't have to since she was a jinchuuriki as well.

One day, Hinata was badly injured on of her missions and stayed in a cave to tend to her wounds. The cave actually housed a dragon demon. It was dying and needed a host. Hinata being the kind soul that she was offered herself to be the host. That was when she was 10 years old. As far as Naruto knew, Hinata had never used her jinchuuriki powers on a mission. He had seen her practice with her powers and sparred with her using them but never on a mission. When he asked, she said it was because she never found an opponent that pushed her into that kind of limit.

Suddenly, Hinata spoke up causing Naruto to snap back to reality.

"Naruto, why are you staring at my ass?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "It's not your ass; it's your demon mark I'm staring at."

"Why? Is there something wrong with it?"

"No, I'm just relieving memories."

Hinata frowned, "You've been spacing a lot today"

"I'm fine, really" he assured her.

Hinata frowned even more and went over to where Naruto was; she bent down so that their faces were just inches apart.

"You know you promised to tell me whatever that is troubling you right away right?" she asked him softly.

Naruto sighed, "Yes, I know."

"Then what's wrong?"

Naruto looked up at her and right into her eyes. Her lilac violet eyes not the white ones that had a tinge of lavender to them which she was born with.

"I can't help but think about you. That time when you went into trauma because of your eyes-"

"Haruno right? You remembering it because of her."

"Yeah…its just-"

Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, hugged him and laid her head on Naruto's, "Damn it Naruto, how many times have I told you that you couldn't stop what happened to me?"

Naruto sighed.

About 6 moths ago, the Hyuuga had decided that Hinata would be disowned but they were afraid that is she happened to die in battle, she would give away their clan's secrets. But she was far too old to have the curse seal put on her so they did the alternative. They replaced her eyes which was an old method the Hyuugas has used on their weak Main House members in the old days. Hinata was forced into it; they drugged her and performed the operation while she was out. When she awoke, she found herself in an alley with a bag filled with all her belongings beside her.

_Flashback_

"Hinata?"

Hinata turned to see Naruto.

"Naruto! Do you know where I am?"

But Hinata didn't get answer from him because Naruto was staring at her in utter confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"What's up with your eyes?"

"What do you mean?"

"Their normal, and purple in color."

Hinata's eyes widened, "Oh god…Naruto do you have a mirror?"

Naruto shook his head and Hinata made a beeline for her bag. She pulled out a small handheld mirror and stared at her reflection.

"I've been disowned…my eyes….this shouldn't have happened…now…I-"

Hinata screamed, scaring Naruto.

"HINATA?"

He ran over to her and took her by the shoulders, "Hinata! What's wrong?"

Hinata couldn't answer, she was hyperventilating. Naruto immediately rushed her to the hospital. It took 3 months for Hinata to recover. In all that time, Naruto was afraid for her. He had never seen her like that before, so frail, so fragile, so broken in his entire life. He was angry too; he wanted to massacre the bloody clan who did that to her but he didn't because if he did, it wouldn't have helped Hinata at all.

_End of Flashback_

"Hinata?"

"Hmm?"

"I smell smoke."

Hinata eyes widened in alarm and rushed back to the kitchen, "Crap! I forgot I was still cooking!"

Naruto laughed, "Guess its pizza huh?"

* * *

><p>The next day, Sasuke was dragged out of the house by Kakashi.<p>

"Why do I have to go for some stupid lunch get to together with the Konoha 12 & the Sand Siblings?"

"Because it's high time, you start going. You'll get lazy if you mope around in your house all day."

Sasuke glared at her teacher but before she could say anything else, she heard Naruto's voice.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up to see everyone starring at her.

"Why are you here? I thought you hate social functions?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke stepped hard on Kakashi's foot, making him let go of her arm.

"I do but this stupid pervert dragged me here."

Naruto grinned, "But then that means you'll get to have lunch with us!"

Sasuke frowned, "No way."

Naruto pouted, "Come on Sasuke! Just eat with us! It's the sensei who has to pay!"

Sasuke frowned even more at his persuasion, "No."

Suddenly, Sasuke noticed a creamy white hand snake itself around Naruto's arm, "Forget her Naruto, she obviously doesn't want to come. Leave that antisocialist alone and let's have our lunch."

Sasuke's eyes twitched, I'm not going to lose…

She pulled Naruto away from Ino's grip so that he was standing next to her.

"On second thought, I'll stay."

Ino scowled and Sasuke glared.

Naruto however was happy, "Really?"

Sasuke nodded, still glaring.

"That's great Sasuke!"

* * *

><p><span>Inside the restaurant<span>

Sasuke was very displeased to find out that she had to share a table with the other kuniochi; Ino, Hinata, Tenten & Temari and not with Naruto.

Ino was wearing a purple halter top and a stone washed blue jean skirt. She wore a set of purple bangles on her left hand and purple sandals on her feet.

Hinata was dressed in a light blue tank top, a jean jacket and drainpipe jeans. She wore blue sandals that matched her shirt on her feet.

Tenten was wearing a red Chinese blouse and low rise dark jeans. On her feet, she wore red sandals and on her left hand, a simple wristwatch.

Temari was wearing a light purple kimono style top and dark jean shorts, she wore matching sandals on her feet.

Sasuke herself wore a dark blue sleeveless shirt, a black cardigan, a pair of dark skinny jeans, black boots and her Uchiha symbol necklace.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"What is it Yamanaka?" Sasuke answered rudely.

Ino frowned, "I just have to ask one thing…"

"What?"

"Do you like Naruto?"

Sasuke stiffened.

"You do don't you?"

"What makes you say that?" Sasuke finally asked.

"Call it a girl's intuition. So do you?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"Because I like him and I'm not going to lose him to someone like you."

Sasuke's eye twitched, "And what's wrong with me?"

"There are so many things Sasuke! We could even make a list! You want it in chronological order or alphabetical?"

Sasuke's twitched again.

_THIS BLONDE BITCH IS PISSING ME OFF!_

* * *

><p><strong>Suteneko: Next chapter is going to be fun to write :3<strong>

**Ino: Why do you say that?**

**Suteneko: You'll see. :3**

**Sasuke: SOMEBODY CUT OFF MY RIGHT HAIR BANG IN MY SLEEP!**

***random girl runs past Sasuke laughing like a maniac with a kunai in hand***

**Suteneko: OMG! That was risen truth ruthless lies!**

**Sasuke: WHY DOES SHE HATE ME SO MUCH?**

**Ino: Because you suck!**

**Suteneko: Please review!**


	10. Visiting Sakura

**Suteneko: Naruto! risen truth ruthless lies wanted me to give you this ramen!**

**Naruto: Really? Tell her I said thanks! *immediatly starts gobbling up the ramen***

**Sasuke: *sweatdrop* She's not going to do something awful to me again will she?**

**Suteneko: No she said she was going to prank someone else. I saw her earlier with a bottle of blue hair dye earlier though...**

**Sasuke: Blue hair dye?**

**Naruto: Cut the chit chat people! Let's get on with the story! **

**Suteneko: Hell yeah! I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

><p><span>With the boys…<span>

"So Naruto-kun, how is Sakura-chan?" Lee asked.

"I think she should recover pretty soon."

"How do you know that?" Kiba asked.

"Because I had been with Hinata most of the time when she had her trauma so I know what the sighs of recovery are."

Immediately, everyone went quiet. They all remembered Hinata's break down. It had been a frightening experience for all of them. Hinata couldn't stop screaming every time she woke up and saw her eyes in the first month she was at the hospital. There were even times she lost her voice from crying out so much. Those 3 months had been hell for the boys, they had all got to know Hinata in time and seeing her in that state had all struck a chord in their hearts.

Suddenly, they heard a familiar shriek.

"UCHIHA!"

Immediately, the boys got out of their seats and ran to where the girls were. When they got there, they saw a smirking Sasuke with an empty water glass in her hand and a very drenched angry Ino.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU THROW WATER ON ME?"

"Because you wouldn't stop spewing out crap" Sasuke simply answered.

Ino was about to retort but sneezed instead.

"I'm leaving." Sasuke said as she put down her cup.

Naruto stopped her, "Hold on a minute Sasuke, what just happened here?"

"Nothing you need to know about" Sasuke said as she pushed her way past him and the boys toward the front door.

Ino sneezed again, making Shikamaru & Chouji go over and check on her whilst Hinata, Temari & Tenten got up from their seats.

"We're going to go talk to her"

* * *

><p><span>Later on...<span>

"SASUKE! WAIT!"

Sasuke turned to see Hinata, Temari & Tenten running toward her.

"What do you want?"

"We wanted to talk to you!" Tenten told her.

"What? You want to tell me off on how immature it was for me throw water at Ino?"

Temari chuckled, "Hey, I would have done the same if Ino was pushing my buttons like that."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>"There are so many things Sasuke! We could even make a list! You want it in chronological order or alphabetical?"<p>

Sasuke's eye twitched.

_THIS BLONDE BITCH IS PISSING ME OFF!_

"You would be bad for Naruto."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that, "How so?"

"You, are an arrogant pompous ass who's always troubling Naruto. Like hell he would ever consider even dating you."

Sasuke scowled, "And how are you any better? You're nothing but a bossy bitch."

"Fine I'm bossy, but at least I never shoved a chidori into someone's lung!"

Immediately, Sasuke froze.

"Struck a nerve huh?"

"Shut up!"

"He went through intensive surgery because of you! If Tsunade-sama wasn't there, he could have-!"

"I know! And I feel guilty about it okay!"

"Oh yeah? Did you ever apologize?"

Sasuke closed his mouth.

"Did you visit him?"

Sasuke answered quietly, "I was recuperating on my own, he was discharged before me."

"Okay, did you ever ask how he was?"

Sasuke hesitated then, "No"

"Then how did you know about his surgery?"

"Kakashi told me when he visited me."

Ino then deadpanned at obsidian-eyed girl in front of her, "Sasuke, what you did was unbelievable. Some of our own comrades had been severely injured because of you and if it wasn't for the Sand Siblings they too could have-!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP INO! I KNOW ABOUT ALL THE DAMAGE I CAUSED! I'VE ALREADY DONE D-RANK MISSONS FOR ONE WHOLE MONTH AS PUNISHMENT! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO HUH?"

"APOLOGIZE TO NARUTO AND TO EVERYONE ELSE!"

Sasuke then lowered her voice, "He said I didn't have to."

"What?"

"I wanted to but Nauto stopped me and said I didn't need to."

"He lied."

"And how do you know?" Sasuke asked skeptical.

"People always say that, but really, they want to hear the apology."

Sasuke remained quiet.

"Also, I think you should give him up."

Sasuke looked up at her.

"You've already given him enough wounds; he doesn't need any emotional ones if he involves himself with you."

"And what makes you think I would?"

"So you admit you like Naruto?"

"Why do you like Naruto?" Sasuke retorted, avoiding the question.

Surprisingly, a gentle and soft smile appeared on Ino's face, "He's so sweet, so kind, hardworking, determined-there's so many things I can say why I like him. No, I don't like him."

Ino paused and looked at Sasuke right in the eye, "I love him."

Sasuke was surprised, "D-don't b-bullshit! You were my fangirl! You said you were my number one!"

"I lied."

"What? Why?"

"Because I had to be Sakura's rival. I wanted to be close to her and look after her."

Sasuke paused and finally asked "How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you liked-loved Naruto?"

"Realized my love for him or what?"

"Realized"

"Since the Retrieval Mission."

Sasuke closed his mouth and remained quiet; he really didn't what to say.

"Anyways, like I said. You don't deserve him."

"And you do?"

"I am the best and Naruto deserves it."

Sasuke growled then, "Who the fuck told you that you were the best?"

"Nobody did but I know am. Why would Naruto want a bitter, sour bitch like you who's only obsessed about avenging her clan? He needs someone who can be there for him as a GIRLfriend. He doesn't need someone who was once a boy."

Sasuke scowled but Ino continued.

"Besides, you're going to die anyway."

"What?"

"You can never kill your brother Sasuke. He was a prodigy while you were desperately trying to win your father's approval. He even killed his entire clan on his own! There's no way in hell you can kill Uchiha Itachi. He would most probably kill you though if you tried to go against him."

That did it; Sasuke picked up her glass and threw her ice cold water at Ino. Ino let out a loud shriek in response, causing the boys to run over to where the girls were to see what was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>"Even I have to admit that Ino-chan went too far." Hinata confessed.<p>

"Won't she get mad that you guys are here talking to me?" Sasuke asked.

"Nah, she's too pissed about how you threw the water over her." Tenten told him.

Temari laughed, "Oh man! Did you see her face? Her expression was priceless!"

Tenten laughed, Hinata giggled and Sasuke smirked.

"Maybe it's not too bad being a girl if I have friends like these guys." Sasuke thought to herself

* * *

><p><span>With the boys…<span>

Shikamaru, Chouji and Asuma accompanied Ino home and Kakashi said that they were all free to leave. Kurenai & Kakashi left whilst Gai & Lee went off to train. But the boys however, did not want to go home just yet.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Kiba asked.

"How about we all go see Sakura-chan?" Naruto suggested.

The boys shrugged, they didn't mind so they all agreed to visit Sakura.

Later on…

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura, who was being fed lunch by her mother, turned to see Naruto with a cheerful grin on his face.

"I BROUGHT FRIENDS TO SEE YOU! SEE?"

Naruto moved to the side so that the other boys could come in. The boys politely greeted her but all Sakura did was stare. After a few short minutes of staring, she turned back to her mother to be continued being fed. Kiba couldn't help but feel a little irritated; surely she could have shown some kind of reaction?

"I'm sorry about Sakura, she's still recovering" Sasayaki apologized.

That's when the boys noticed Sakura's mother there.

"It's all right" Shino told her.

Sakura's mother nodded and turned to smile at Naruto.

"Hello Naruto. How have you been?"

Naruto blushed, remembering his last encounter with her, "F-fine. And yourself?"

"I'm all right. What is that white box that's sticking out of your jacket pocket Naruto-kun?"

Naruto pulled out the box and smiled, "These are some chocolates for Sakura-chan; specifically white chocolates! I remembered how she always kept saying that she liked white chocolates whenever we talked about sweets."

"Oh Naruto, how nice of you! I'm sure she's love that!"

True to her word, Sakura held her hand out to Naruto to give her the chocolate. Naruto chuckled.

"You really want it huh? Can't blame you though, the hospital food here is pretty bad."

This joke managed to get an amused smile from everyone, except Sakura who just took the chocolate from Naruto and began to unwrap the red ribbon. Once it was undone, she opened the box, took out one chocolate and popped it into her mouth. Immediately, a small smile made its way on her face.

"She likes it!" Naruto cried out happy.

Suddenly, he found a chocolate forcefully put in his mouth. After chewing it and swallowing it down, he smiled.

"That was great! Thanks for sharing Sakura-chan!"

Sakura just let her small smile become wider in response.

Neji shook his head, he couldn't believe this. Not only did Sasuke and Ino like Naruto but Sakura as well?

Man, a major cat fight was going to happen and Neji sure as hell would rather die than get in the middle of it like Naruto would be.

_Poor Naruto…_

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura: SOMEBODY DYED MY HAIR BLUE!<strong>

**Sasuke: O.o Her target was Sakura?**

**Naruto: You look really weird with blue hair Sakura-chan...**

**Sakura: Neji bald weird or Neji short hair weird?**

**Naruto: Hmm...somwhere like a cross in between...**

**Suteneko: Please review!**


	11. Sasuke's first period!

**(I changed my alias to Hime! It's my new resolution for the new year to be more girly :D )**

**Neji: SOMEBODY GAVE ME A MOHAWK HAIRCUT!**

**Hime: *laughing* THAT WAS ME! **

**Neji: WHY?**

**Hime: Because I was curious to see what you'd look like! And damn you look stupid!**

**Tenten: *sweatdrop* ****** Hime****** does not own Naruto...**

* * *

><p>It's been 2 weeks since Sasuke's &amp; Ino's fight. Naruto and the boys couldn't find out what happened between them because the girls refused to tell them anything however, since they ARE boys; they had soon enough dropped the matter much to the relief of the girls.<p>

Today, Naruto decided to ask Sasuke if she would like to join him on his visit with Sakura whose condition was improving for the better. But when Naruto rang Sasuke's doorbell, he was surprised to hear a loud groan in response.

"Sasuke? Yo Sasuke! Is something wrong?"

Hearing another groan, louder than the last, Naruto took a step back, kicked the door open, breaking its hinges and letting Naruto barge inside, "SASUKE! YOU OKAY?"

"DOBE! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU BREAK DOWN MY DOOR!"

"Eh?"

Naruto looked up to see a very pissed off Sasuke glaring at him from her spot on the couch.

"You…look fine?"

"OF COURSE I LOOK FINE!"

"THEN WHY WERE YOU GROANING IN PAIN?"

"I'M HAVING MY FUCKING PERIOD YOU IDIOT!"

Naruto froze and stared at Sasuke, "You're…having your period?"

Sasuke froze too because she realized that she just told Naruto something no girl wanted a guy to know!

Her face flamed red and Naruto laughed nervously, "So it's the cramps huh?"

Sasuke didn't respond, she was too embarrassed to.

"You want me to call Baa-chan or something? Your cramps sound pretty bad for you to be groaning like that."

In response, Sasuke threw a pillow at Naruto's face.

"Ow! Sasuke what was that for?"

"Don't talk about my cramps so casually idiot dobe!"

"Then how am I supposed to talk about your cramps like?"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT IT ALL!"

"BUT YOU'RE IN PAIN FROM THEM RIGHT?"

Sasuke sighed, "Then…get me Hinata."

"Hinata-chan? Why?"

"Because she's easy to talk to. Now go!"

"But -!"

Sasuke threw another pillow and Naruto dodged it by hightailing out of there.

The raven haired girl sighed and lied her head back down, "Stupid dobe..."

* * *

><p><span>Later at Hinata's house<span>

Hinata opened the door to see Naruto there on her doorstep.

"Naruto? What's up?"

"Sasuke is having his time of the month."

Hinata's eyes widened and much to Naruto's surprise, she started laughing.

"HINATA?"

But Hinata couldn't stop, she was laughing too hard to. Soon enough, she stopped, clutching her sides and grinning wildly.

"Hinata looked up with a big grin on her face, "Sorry! It's just that's its too funny you know? I mean I still haven't gotten the fact that Sasuke is a girl now and you saying that is just-!"

Naruto chuckled, "Guess you're right. Anyway, she's having pretty bad cramps. Think you can help her?"

Immediately, Hinata's grinning face changed to a look of sympathy, "Oh yeah, it's her first time right? Must be pretty painful for her…Don't worry I got just the thing! Let me shower and get dressed first."

That's when Naruto noticed that Hinata was in her robe.

"Slept in huh?"

"Yup, come on in and wait for me on the couch okay?"

"Sure"

With that, she led him inside.

15 minutes passed and Naruto was still waiting for Hinata to come out. Naruto sighed and lied down on her couch.

"Geez, why do girls always take so long to get ready?"

"Because they're all vain and narcissists?"

Naruto didn't have to turn, he recognized that voice anywhere.

"It's been a while Sai."

Sai smirked as he climbed through the window and casually sat down on of Hinata's armchairs. Naruto turned his head slightly to look at Sai. Sai with his usual short jet-black hair, ink black eyes, and extremely pale skin was shifting his own body to lie down on the armchair himself. He was dressed in a black dress shirt, black skinny jeans and black converse. He carried a knapsack on his back.

"Why do you always wear black?" Naruto questioned.

"Why do you always wear orange?" Sai countered.

"Because it's a part of my cover. You know my favorite color is red."

"Yeah because it reminds you of blood and you're a sadist."

"Am not"

"Says the guy who used to work with Ibiki before he joined ANBU. You could crack enemies within minutes for god's sakes!"

Naruto smirked, man he missed those days!

"Sai!"

Sai looked up just in time for Hinata to glomp him.

"Where have you been? I missed you!"

"Yeah yeah me too. Now get off me please?"

Hinata did so but pouted at him in response, "Geez why don't you look happy to see me?"

"I would be happy if you're a guy."

Naruto shook his head, Sai had revealed to Hinata and himself that he was gay a month ago, they had their suspicions about it at first and were glad that he finally came out of the closet but now he boldly mentions it all the time.

"Whatever you say Sai. So how's old Danzo doing?"

"Not doing anything interesting. Don't know why I'm assigned to watch him for."

"Because he's known to be a real cunning one."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "It's be easy to beat Danzo anyway. He's old for after all, we just gotta dodge him for a good bit, wait for him to drain all his chakra, maybe break a hip and stab him witha kunai. Easy as 1, 2, 3."

"You should really stop underestimating people Naruto. He was known to be as good as the Sandaime you know!" Hinata chided him.

Naruto shrugged, "We could still beat him."

Sai smirked at the two, "You guys haven't changed a bit. Anyway, I have assignments for you."

Naruto's eyes twinkled with interest and sat up on his spot on the couch. Sai reached into his knapsack and tossed the blonde 2 scrolls.

"One is a sealing scroll with all your other assignments sealed inside and the other is a direct order that needs to be done today."

Curious, Naruto opened the scroll and read it.

"Hmm, look like this one has ordered the bounty's head to be handed in by tonight."

"Yup and don't you dare say I'm a lousy mesenger because I recieved that one only just."

Naruto got up from the couch and rolled up the scroll, "I'd better get going then."

Hinata smiled, "Good luck Naruto."

Naruto smirked as he leaned towards her and kissed her on the forehead, "Thanks Hina-chan."

Hinata's face turned beetroot red before screaming at him in anger for what he did, "Naruto! I'll gonna fucking kill you, you stupid blonde asshole!"

But before Hinata could get her hands on him, Naruto raced off and jumped out of the window, laughing at her as he did so.

Hinata glared at the window he jumped out of, "Idiot! What did he do that for?"

Sai smiled, Naruto just loved teasing Hinata and so did he, every once in a while.

"Anyway, Sai where are my assignments?" Hinata asked, breaking his train of thought.

Sai threw her another sealing scroll, "Quite a few but I'm sure you can pull it off in a short time as you always do oh and you have a meeting with the Gondaime in half an hour."

"A meeting? Concerning what?"

"She never said, just said to be there on time."

Hinata frowned, what could Tsunade want?

Hinata never got missions from Tsunade directly before, usually Shizune assigned them to Hinata herself but Tsunade?

_Must be pretty important..._

_Hmm...what could it be?_

* * *

><p><strong>Neji: Somebody shaved my hair bald! *turns to glare at Hime*<strong>

**Hime: Don't look at me!**

***random girl runs past Neji laughing like a maniac with a kunai in hand***

**Hime: OMG! That was risen truth ruthless lies!**

**Neji: WHAT THE F*CK DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?**

**Hime: Because it's your destiny to suffer! *evil laughter***

**Tenten" *sweatdrop* Please review...**

**Hime: **And happy new year!****


	12. Hinata? Have we met before?

**Lee: EEEK! MY EYEBROWS HAVE BEEN WAXED OFF!**

**Hime: nullified primrose did that.**

**Lee: WHY?**

**Hime: Because you're too youthful!**

**Naruto: Hime-chan does not own me!**

* * *

><p>Hinata rang the doorbell and in response, she heard a tired Sasuke telling her to come in. When she did, she was surprised to see Sasuke dressed in a white tank top and black boxer shorts curled up into a little ball on her black couch, looking absolutely exhausted.<p>

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned and faced Hinata. Hinata was dressed in a white fitted T-shirt, sleeveless light blue hoodie, jean shorts, white thigh high socks and light blue-sneakers.

"Hey" Sasuke managed to greet, despite the intense pain she was feeling in her abdomen.

"Looks like the first day is really hard for you" Hinata commented.

"The cramps are really bad…"

Hinata went over and knelt down in front of Sasuke, "Have you tried painkillers?"

"Painkillers? They can help?"

"They sure do!"

Hinata then took a small bow from her knapsack and showed it to Sasuke who was slowly starting to sit up on the couch.

"This is Panadol Menstrual. It's a great pain killer for us girls when we have our periods. Want me to get ready some water for you so you can try?"

"Okay, I guess…"

Hinata nodded and went to the kitchen. When she came back, she had a glass of water in hand. She passed it to Sasuke and sat down next to her. Sasuke followed Hinata's careful instructions and gulped down the water together with one of the pills.

"Wow, it doesn't hurt as bad anymore…"

Hinata smiled and took something else from her bag.

"And this is an electrical heating pad. It heats up really quickly and comes with three heat settings so that you can choose between low, medium or high heat. Use this in between the painkillers and your cramps will get better in no time!"

Once Hinata had finished her explanation, she helped Sasuke with her heating pad.

Sasuke, now lying down on the couch again, let out a relived sigh, "Ah, this feels good."

Hinata smiled, "Just glad that you're feeling better Sasuke."

"Thanks for coming here and helping me like this."

"It's not a problem Sasuke, really."

"Among all the others, I feel like I can really get along with you, I don't know why though."

"I kind of have that effect on people."

"Mmm, hey Hinata have we met before when we were young?"

"Sorry?" Hinata asked, not hearing the question.

"Have we ever met before?" Sasuke repeated.

Hinata's eyes widened, is she actually starting to remember?

"Hinata?" Sasuke asked, concerned.

"Why do you ask?"

"It's just that, there's something so familiar about you. I feel, I don't know comfortable? Safe? When I'm around you?"

Hinata wasn't sure what to say until she saw the clock, "Oh I'm sorry Sasuke! I need to go, Tsunade-sama wants me at her office soon."

"Oh, sorry for keeping you."

"It's okay, hope your cramps get better Sasuke!"

"Thanks, bye Hinata."

"Bye Sasuke!"

And with that, she left.

* * *

><p><span>Later in Tsunade's office…<span>

"You want me to what?" Hinata asked again in disbelief.

"The council requests for the Jigoku Tenshi to train Sasuke in helping her on becoming stronger so she can beat Uchiha Itachi."

"You cannot be serious…"

"I'm afraid I am."

"Me? Teach Sasuke?"

"Look I know that you and the Uchiha brothers go way back and-"

She couldn't finish because she had to duck when a kunai came flying at her and caught it between her two fingers just in time.

"How the hell did you know that?" Hinata asked her voice low and dangerous.

"The elders told me about it" the blonde woman calmly answered.

Hinata swore but Tsunade was unfazed.

"Sasuke, she really doesn't remember you?"

"Apparently she's somehow starting to remember. I'm guessing it's because I've been spending time with her."

Tsunade smiled a small smile, "It's nice isn't it? Being with her again?"

"Don't change the subject here, why does my connection with THEM made the council choose me?" Hinata asked, her voice dripping with anger.

The blonde haired woman sighed, "Because you had Itachi as a sensei. You have experience when it comes to dealing with Sharingan."

"So does Kakashi" Hinata pointed out.

"But you are both female and you can help her with adjusting to her new body when fighting. Also, you are the most powerful kuniochi we have here in Konoha. The council insists that you to be her trainer."

"No, forget it."

"This isn't a request, this is an order."

"I said no, you bloody old hag!"

Tsunade stood up from her chair, enraged, "HINATA! YOU WILL FUCKING DO AS I SAY!"

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME YOU OLD HAG!" Hinata screamed back.

Suddenly, Tsunade smirked, "You know what? I get it."

"What?"

"Your feelings for those two. They'll get in the way, won't they? Sasuke, who you once called a great friend and Itachi, who was your-"

"SHUT UP! DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK HIS NAME IN FRONT OF ME!"

"Was your fiancée." Tsunade finished.

Hinata glared at her superior, "Look here, the only reason why I refuse to train Sasuke is because I want to kill Itachi. He had hurt me and I want to make sure he gets what he deserves."

Tsunade was shocked to see so much revenge in Hinata's eyes.

"You really loved him…"

Hinata closed her eyes, her face scrunched in pain, "Yes, I did."

Immediately, Tsunade felt sorry for the girl, "Hinata, I understand that you're hurt but Sasuke was hurt a thousand times more. Surely, she deserves the chance to kill the man who massacred her whole clan?"

Hinata sighed, "If I still refuse, what will you do?"

"The council is prepared to pay you a triple S rank salary if you do this."

Hinata's eyes widened, "A triple S rank salary?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because they insist that you are the best to train Sasuke."

Hinata sighed, "Alright, fine."

_At least I'm earning pay..._

_And a triple S rank salary does have a lot of zeros..._

Tsunade smiled and dismissed her, satisfied.

Once Hinata was outside, silent tears flowed down her face, remembering Tsunade's words about how she suspected that her feelings for Sasuke & Itachi were still going strong.

_God...even thinking about that weasel was bringing back memories!_

_Why...why did she have to say his name?_

* * *

><p>The next day, Kakashi was taking Sasuke and Naruto to eat when someone was heard calling Naruto's name.<p>

"NARUTO!"

Naruto turned and his eyes widened, "Sai?"

Kakashi frowned, "Naruto who is he?"

Naruto didn't answer because Sai was already in front of him and panting.

"Sai, what's wrong?"

"Hime…weasel…alcohol…"

Naruto's eyes widened, understanding immediately.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke. I've got to go."

Sasuke deadpanned, "But Naruto-"

"Sai, call out of one your animals."

Sai nodded & took out a scoll from his knapsack. He placed it on the ground and drew what seemed to be a bird with an ink brush. When he was finished, the bird left the paper and grew into life-size, surprising Sasuke and Kakashi greatly. Naruto unfazed, jumped onto bird's back with Sai.

"Let's go" Naruto ordered.

The bird, understanding the command, flapped it's wings and flew high into the sky.

"To Hinata's house!" Sai directed it.

The bird nodded and took off whilst Sasuke and Kakashi stood there, completely shocked by the whole ordeal.

* * *

><p>Outside of Hinata's house, Naruto was frustrated to see that Hinata had sealed all her windows shut. On the way to her house, Sai had told him that he had overheard the elders taking about Hinata's meeting with Tsunade the day before and this morning, a convenience store downstairs had recently had his entire alcohol stock taken but with money on the counter to pay for it.<p>

Nauto sighed, to unseal this, he was going to need a whole lot of chakra...

Naruto took a deep breath and started performing the necessary handsigns. He slammed his hand on the window and shouted, "Kai!"

The door swung opened and the two boys jumped inside whilst the bird they had rode on turned back to ink. Sai noticed that Naruto stumbled a bit on the landing.

"You alright Naruto?"

"I'm fine, Hinata just had to use as seal that would have taken 3/4 of my chakra to unseal it huh?"

But Sai didn't answer as his nose was busy wrinkling in distaste as he had noticed that the place was a total trash pit! Liquor bottles were everywhere and Hinata was sprawled on the floor with her hair in a mess and her breath reeking of alcohol right in front of them.

"Sai, get me some ice. We'll keep it on her head to cool her down."

Sai nodded and hurried off whilst Naruto picked up Hinata and carried her to her bedroom. Once he laid her down on her bed, he stroked her face with his fingers and stopped when he realized that her cheeks were wet.

_She was crying too?_

"I got the ice."

Naruto nodded and took the ice pack from him and out it on Hinata's head. Immediately, Hinata winced. Her eyes fluttered open and in a flash, she jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom to puke her guts out. She vomitted all over toilet, and couldn't stop. Tears flowed down her face from the acid in her throat.

_Shit, why the hell did I buy and drink all that alcohol for?_

_Oh yeah, to screw my pained heart and try to forget the cruel shitty world that I live in..._

_My life is so bloody fucked up..._

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>Hinata promptly lay down on the floor, opened the whisky bottle in her hand, brought the liquor to her mouth and took a large swig of it in one gulp. Her throat burned from the alcohol, but she sucked it up and wiped her mouth clean.<p>

"Itachi, even after all these years, the memories of you and Sasuke still haunts me. I really do despise you Uchiha bastards." Hinata stated, before taking another swig from the bottle.

* * *

><p>End of Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>"The weasel huh?"<p>

Hinata turned and glared at Naruto who was watching her from the doorway, "Shut it..."

"You 13 remember? You shouldn't even be-"

Naruto was interrupted in mid-scolding by Hinata who slammed the bathrooom door loudly in his face and locking it.

"She's really gone off the deep end huh?" Sai asked as he stood next to him.

"Shut up Sai"

Sai sighed, "Look, she can't keep doing this everytime somebody mentions Itachi to her."

"You think I don't know that? I've tried okay? But I can't! She's too bloody stubborn!"

"And just how can she drink that much anyway?" Sai asked, remembering all those bottles that was scattered over the floor in the living room.

"As a medic, her body has been trained to metabolize poisons quickly" Naruto explained.

"So she needs a lot to get buzzed," Sai realized, getting it.

Naruto nodded. "Why do you think that Tsunade drinks so much?"

"Alcoholic," Sai answered instantly.

Naruto sweatdropped, "Well, there is that...okay, let me rephrase, why do you think Tusnade can drink so much and still stay sober?"

Sai paused at that.

"Makes sense," Naruto heard him murmur.

Naruto sighed, could he ever help Hinata?

* * *

><p>Inside the bathroom, Hinata was having her own internal conflict. She leaned against the door, her eyes casted down at the floor. Her hands were tightly balled into fists, the skin spread tightly across her snow white knuckles. Her bottom lip was harshly bitten between her teeth, so harshly that she swore she could taste blood. She was caught up in trying to keep everything in, so caught up in it that she barely noticed the feeling of something rolling down her cheek. When she saw a drop of water fall to the floor, she quickly raised her hand to her face, wiping it away.<p>

Hinata glanced over at the mirror, looking at her own reflection in it. Her eyes slightly red, small signs of tear tracks visible on her face, and her bottom lip looking abused after biting it so hard.

_Itachi, I seriously fucking you. I hope that with my teachings, Sasuke can successfully kill you and send you to hell where you can rot for breaking my heart you son of a bitch weasel._

* * *

><p><strong>Hime: Hmm, it seems that <span>Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness<span> likes seeing Naruto as a chick magnet.**

**Sasuke: Tch, I have more fan girls than the dobe.**

**Hime: All who are so bloody desperate and shallow...**

**Hinata: Why am I an alcoholic?**

**Hime: The idea just popped into my mind. Nice huh?**

**Hinata: I'm 13!**

**Hime: So?**

**Sasuke: *sweatdrop* Weirdo non fan-girl...**

**Hime: Please review!**


	13. Hangover

**Naruto: GAARA'S HAIR IS PURPLE!**

**Gaara: Who did this?**

**Hime: Not me! It was kittykat0611!**

**Gaara: I'll kill him...**

**Hime: *sweatdrop* I do now own Naruto!**

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed; it's been way too quiet since Sai left…<p>

_Maybe she passed out from all the puking?_

"Hey Hinata! You alright in there?"

In response, Hinata opened the door and greeted Naruto with a scowl.

"Do I look fine?"

"No, you look just awful actually."

"You're enjoying this aren't you, you bloody sadist…"

"Maybe a bit Miss TEMPTRESS"

Hinata glared at him in response.

Last year, in December, Hinata had to get information out an owner of a strip club who just so happened to like young girls like her working for him so Tsunade did the unthinkable! She actually forced Hinata to study under Anko Mitrashi! The most infamous seductress in all of Konoha! In the end though, she did do well under Anko and learned a lot from her plus her mission was a sucess so it was all good until Naruto and Sai started calling her temptress…

"You should seriously take a bath…you stink Hinata…"

"Fuck." Naruto's right eyebrow went up at Hinata's response.

"What?"

"I'm supposed to meet my team for training later in the afternoon…"

Naruto rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Hinata, Hinata, Hinata…"

Before Hinata could yell at him to shut up, she felt her legs buckle and fell backward; luckily Naruto caught her before she made contact with the ground.

"My head hurts…Naruto could you use that medical jutsu to help me?" she asked, weakly.

Naruto sighed, "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because the damn seal you used on your window took up a lot of my chakra to unseal it. So you're going to have wait especially since you're too drunk to focus properly to use the jutsu."

Hinata glared at him but Naruto continued, "So you're going to have to do the alternative to help you sober up."

Hinata raised an eyebrow, "What alternative?"

"Peeing out the alcohol of course."

"Fuck no!"

"The water will not only flush the alcohol out of your system, it will also remove a lot of the dehydration from drinking. If you want to be sober by afternoon, we're going to start here."

"No way Naruto! I'll pee like crazy!"

"Do you want to go to training with a hangover?"

Hinata groaned, he was right of course but damn, did he just had to make it so hard for her?

"I don't care what you say, you are bloody sadist!" Hinata yelled at him.

* * *

><p><span>Several cups of water later…<span>

Hinata was actually feeling surprisingly better. She could actually see straight now!

"Looks like you're better now" Sai commented.

"Go and take a bath first" Naruto ordered.

"No! Do the jutsu now!"

"Why? You're sober now right? Or are you still so drunk that you actually need my help to help you undress?"

In response, Hinata kicked him in the shin and left the room to take her bath and an amused smile to form on Sai's face.

"Dare laugh and I'll kick your ass Sai."

That kept his mouth shut.

Minutes later, Hinata appeared out of the bathroom, dressed and refreshed.

"Alright, my chakra is finally restored completely so I can do the jutsu now."

Hinata nodded, closed her eyes and soon felt Naruto's hand on her head. A warm sensation filled her as his chakra began to flow into her. Slowly the pain behind her eyes began to ebb. Soon she felt the flow of Naruto's chakra stop and opened her eyes.

"There, I didn't have to do much. You were already mostly recovered because of the water since you weren't dehydrated."

In response, Hinata punched Naruto, making him fall and his nose to bleed.

"The punch was for being the damn sadist that you are" she told him before leaving the room.

Sai chuckled, "Naruto, is it me or is your nose actually bleeding from Hinata's punch?"

"SHUT THE F*CK UP SAI!"

* * *

><p>As Kakashi walked Sasuke home, he noticed that Sasuke was looking even more emo than usual and that was saying something.<p>

"Are you sad that Naruto isn't here?"

"W-what? No of course not!"

Kakashi smirked at Sasuke's flushed face, "It's okay if you are though. I mean, Naruto is a fine young man."

Before Sasuke could even respond to that, she noticed a familiar person walking out the alley nearby.

"Hey you!"

Sai turned and mentally groaned, what could she want?

"What?"

"Where's Naruto?"

"At home"

"What did you need him for?"

"That's none of your business."

Sasuke scowled and Sai remained neutral.

"So how do you even know Naruto?" Kakashi asked out of curiosity.

"We're friends; now I'm in a hurry can I go now?"

Kakashi nodded and Sai countined on his way with Sasuke glaring at his back.

"Are you mad that Naruto never mentioned Sai to you?"

"Why should I? The idiot can friend whoever he wants!"

With that, Sasuke stomped off but she did leave a very amused Kakashi chuckling at her actions.

Teasing Sasuke was becoming a very fun hobby for him now…

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara: SAND COFFIN!<strong>

**kittykat0611: *screams***

**Hime: Shit! Naruto go save her!**

**Naruto: *nods and runs after Gaara***

**Hime: Fuck, I hope she lives...**

**Sasuke: *smirks* Please review**


	14. Sakura, discharged from the hospital

**Naruto: *grins* No problem** **kittykat0611****!**

**Gaara: Tch**

**Hime: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Sasuke! Hey Kakashi-sensei!"<p>

Sasuke and Kakashi turned to see Naruto running toward them.

"Dobe" Sasuke greeted.

"Naruto" Kakashi nodded to him before going back to reading his precious book.

"So Sasuke, ready to see Sakura?" Naruto asked his teammate.

"It's been a whole month since she was admitted" commented Kakashi.

Sasuke sighed, "A whole month since I've turned into a girl."

Naruto nodded.

"But is it really okay to bring me along for this Naruto? I mean-"

"Sakura insists that you come Sasuke, she wants to talk to you."

Sasuke frowned, "About what?"

Naruto shrugged, "Don't know"

Sasuke frowned even more at his answer, what could Sakura want?

* * *

><p>Naruto opened the door and found Sakura all dressed and ready to leave. Sakura was dressed in a red halter top that had her clan symbol on the front, a green mini-skirt, red suede shoes that matched her top and a green headband that matched her skirt. Currently, she had her back facing him as she was busy packing up all the gifts she received during her time in the hospital. Naruto noticed that the halter top she was wearing had no back.<p>

_Wow…Sakura has back!_

_Very nice…_

In his mind, Naruto was grinning like a cheshire cat at the nice view he was getting of Sakura's back.

"Sakura?" Kakashi called, startling Naruto slightly.

Sakura turned and saw her teammates and sensei.

_Damn...she turned!_

"You guys came!"

Kakashi nodded, "Sasuke too"

Immediately, Sakura's eyes darted to Sasuke. She took the moment to study her.

Sasuke was wearing a dark blue tank top and a black tux vest. To go along with it, she wore navy blue skinny jeans and black boots. Her long hair was let down and it flowed down her back like a waterfall. Sakura also noticed that she wore a pendant similar to the Uchiha symbol on a silver chain.

"Wow Sasuke, you really are better looking as a girl than a guy" Sakura commented.

Sasuke sweatdropped, why does everyone keep saying that?

"Hey Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up, "Yeah?"

"Since you're a girl now and everything, do you think we can be friends?"

Sasuke was surprised but then again, she was a girl now so she didn't have any fangirls anymore. Unless of course, some of her fangirls were bisexual…

The very idea made Sasuke want to hurl.

"Sasuke?"

"Well…I guess it's okay…"

"Really?"

"I guess…"

"Great!"

Sakura smiled brightly, making Naruto smile too. He was glad that his two teammates would learn to become friends now.

* * *

><p>On their way to Sakura's house, Naruto and Sakura were talking amongst themselves while Kakashi took the moment to gather his thoughts about his recently discharged pupil. Suddenly, a memory flashed back to him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>Kakashi was just about to open the door to visit Sakura when he heard her mother's from inside.<p>

"You want me to train you on our clan's techniques?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"I want to take my ninja training more seriously."

"Really?" Sasayaki Haruno asked, the surprise evident in her voice.

"At first, the only reason I became a ninja was for the sake of the clan and to be closer to Sasuke but now, thanks to Naruto, I have a reason."

"Naruto-kun?"

"He was always so nice to me and even though I always hit him, he always smiled. I want to be useful to him, he helped me through my trauma and I want to repay him. I want to become a ninja that would be useful to him."

"I see" from the sound of her voice, Kakashi could tell that she was smiling when she said that.

"Alright then, I'll train you."

"Oh thank you mother!"

Deciding not to ruin the family moment, Kakashi left, deciding to vist Sakura later.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Naruto really does change people…<em>

"Naruto! Sakura!"

Kakashi looked up to see Ino Yamanaka waving to them.

"Ino!" Sakura greeted happily.

"Sakura" Ino greeted back with a smile, remembering the time when Sakura requested to see her.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry"<p>

Ino frowned, "Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for breaking our friendship back at the Academy over Sasuke. It was stupid. I'm sorry, you were a great friend and I broke out precious friendship over a guy! I'm really sorry!"

Ino was shocked to see that Sakura was crying now.

"Ino…could you ever forgive me?"

"I could…but only if we become what we were before."

Sakura's eyes widened, "You…you still want to be friends?"

"If you think you're ready for it"

"Y-yes! Absolutely! A thousand times yes!"

Sakura jumped out of her bed and hugged Ino, causing Ino smile softly.

She had her friend back.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, where's Sasuke?" Ino asked, noticing that Sasuke wasn't with them.<p>

"Baa-chan called her and said that it was time for her check-up."

Ino nodded, "Well I have to get going, my shift at the shop is about to start soon."

Sakura smiled, "Alright, bye Ino!"

Ino smiled back and ran off, waving goodbye as she left.

* * *

><p><span>With Sasuke<span>

Tsunade smiled, "Congratulations Sasuke, everything is fine."

"Ok, that's good then." Sasuke replied impassively.

"By the way, I have a surprise for you."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow at that, "A surprise?"

"You can come in now Tenshi."

At that moment, a beautiful woman entered the room.

She was as tall as Kakashi and she had this long powder blue hair that ended at her waist. Her creamy white skin reminded Sasuke of swans or alabaster, flushing faintly pink over the cheekbones. Sasuke could have described her to be like and angel at that point, until she saw her eyes.

When Sasuke saw her eyes, she felt a chill went up her spine when she saw them. Her blue eyes reminded Sasuke of ice, she felt like that those blue eyes could freeze a soul. The kuniochi in front of her was wearing single light blue-colored, off-the-shoulders kimono that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a white sash tied around her waist. She wore a fishnet over her shoulders and fishnet gloves. The long-sleeved kimono was the same color as her eyes and showed off all her curves. Sasuke also noticed that she wore her forehead protector like a headband, similar to Sakura and its cloth was black unlike Sasuke's where hers was a dark blue. On her feet, she wore knee-high black boots.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" her voice was soft but clear.

Sasuke nodded, blushing slightly because she had been staring at her for quite some time.

Tenshi smiled and held out her hand and Sasuke took it, shaking it. Sasuke realized how warm and soft her hands were.

Tenshi let go and performed a handseal, "Meet me on the hospital once you're done."

And with that she disappeared as many sakura petals fluttered the room.

"W-wow" Sasuke couldn't help but say.

"She will be your new trainer."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Seriously?"

Tsunade nodded, "She's a well-known assassin and our best kuniochi in the village. Her teachings would be useful to you. Also, make sure to call her 'sensei' you hear? She deserves respect."

Sasuke nodded and that's when she remembered that her new sensei was waiting for her. After a quick bow to Tsunade, she ran out of the room to head for the rooftop.

* * *

><p><span>On the rooftop<span>

"Ok, lets start with introductions. Just say what you like, dislike, your dreams, and hobbies. That kind of stuff." Tenshi said.

Sasuke nodded.

"And don't give me any vague stuff; I really want to know more about you alright?"

Sasuke frowned but complied anyway, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My hobbies are training and taking walks. My favorite foods are omusubi with okaka and tomatoes and I hate nattō and anything sweet. I dislike loud people and noises, I rather silence more than anything. And I hate dogs, I much prefer cats. Also, I don't really have a dream, it's more of an ambition, I want to kill a certain someone…"

"Uchiha Itachi"

Sasuke nodded.

"Alright, my turn. My hobbies include training, reading and teasing people. My favorite food is dango and I hate cold tea. I like my friends, anyone with a good sense of humor and learning new things. I hate perverts, traitors, anyone who dares to hurt my friends, people that think women are weak and girls that give kuniochi a bad name. My dream is to help you archive your ambition."

Sasuke noticed a bitter expression on the older girl's face when she mentioned her dream , "Did you know Itachi?"

"I did but he he's a traitor now and that's all that matters."

Sasuke nodded, "Hey, how old are you?"

"I'm 18."

_She's as old as Itachi…_

_Maybe they were in the same genin team or something?_

"Anyway, I'll see you tonight Sasuke."

And with that, she disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving behind a very confused Sasuke.

"What did she mean; she'll see me tonight?" Sasuke asked aloud.

And that's when Sasuke remembered what was going to happen that night, the Summer Festival!

_Oh crap...I don't have a kimono..._

Sasuke groaned, realizing that she had to go buy one.

_Great...just great!_

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto: Where's Sasuke?<strong>

**Sasuke: *comes in soaking wet***

**Gaara: What happened to you?**

**Sasuke: SOMEONE threw me into a lake, strapped to my bed.**

**Hime: *whistling innocently***

**Sasuke: I hate you Hime**

**Hime: I know! I love you too Sasu-chan!**

**Sasuke: DON'T CALL ME SASU-CHAN!**

**Gaara: Please review**


	15. The Summer Festival!

**Hime: *pout***

**Sasuke: What's up with you?**

**Hime: Nobody offered a torture for you guys!**

**Sasuke: And that's bad?**

**Hime: YES! I NEED MY ENTERTAINMENT!**

**Sasuke: Freak...**

**Hime: *glares* What did you say?**

**Sasuke: *sweardrops* Nothing! **

**Naruto: Hime-chan does not own me!**

* * *

><p>Tonight was the night. Tonight was the Konoha's Summer Festival!<p>

The summer air was hot, making it nearly impossible to enjoy the summer festival in a yukata. Naruto tugged on his dark orange yukata's cloth, to reveal more of his bare chest that had beads of sweat dripping down the path of tan skin to his stomach. He was waiting by the dango-booths for Sakura and Sasuke, who was running fifteen minutes late!

_Crap…I hate to wait!_

The heat was unbearable and he felt like he was being suffocated.

It couldn't possibly get any hotter—

"Hello Naruto"

Naruto turned to see Kakashi standing next to him. Eve though it was a festival, Kakashi still wore his Jounin uniform.

"Sensei! Why don't you wear a yukata? Or a kimono? It's a festival!"

"It's too hot to wear one Naruto."

Naruto frowned at the grey haired jounin until he heard his name being called.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned and his eyes widened.

_Woah…_

Sakura and Sasuke looked amazing.

Sakura wore a beautiful red kimono with pink cherry blossoms flowing across it. Her hair was tied up in a clean bun and a few shiny pink strands fell loose across her forehead. Her green eyes just shone with excitement.

Sasuke had left her hair down. It practically shone in the moonlight. She was wearing a dark blue kimono which had a pattern of white flowers on the lower half and in a sort of pattern that it looked like the flowers were blowing away in the wind as she walked.

"Naruto, don't drool" Kakashi told him.

Naruto ignored him and smiled, "You girls look great."

Sakura and Sasuke blushed and thanked him shyly.

"Shall we get going?" asked Kakashi.

His students nodded and they set off.

* * *

><p>When they reached the festival, they could already hear the sound of music playing and the sound of everyone having a good time. There were a lot of people at the festival and they tried to look around to see if they could see any familiar faces around but they couldn't see anyone among the mass crowd of people. They spent a few minutes walking around until they heard someone calling Naruto's name.<p>

"Naruto!"

Team 7 turned to see the rest of the Konoha 12 at the dango-booth.

Naruto grinned and waved, "Guys!"

When they got closer, Naruto noticed 3 familiar people with them as well.

"Gaara! Kankurou! Temari!"

Gaara's lips twitched into a smile, seeing his friend, "Naruto"

"How have you been?"

And immediately, Naruto and the Sand Siblings were conversing. Suddenly, a woman called out to them.

"Hey! Konoha Rookie 12!"

They all turned to see Tsunade and Shizune coming toward them who were in their usual clothes.

"Baa-chan!"

Tsunade smiled, "Hmm…an orange yukata looks good on you don't you agree Ino?" asked the smirking blonde hokage.

Ino blushed, "Mmm…yeah…"

Tenten and Temari smirked whilst Sakura and Sasuke frowned in displeasure. Sasuke especially.

Earlier that night, Sasuke was out shopping for a kimono and happened to have met Sakura and her mother along the way. With their help, she managed to find the perfect kimono. And tonight, seeing Naruto smiling and wearing a yukata which bared his chest was SO worth it.

"It's the Maiko dancers!" Tenten cheered, snapping Sasuke back to reality. She and the others turned to see the large float down the strip of road.

Sasuke was mesmerized by the sight of the painted women and their elegant movements to the beats of the drums. He almost felt himself pulled into a trance from their graceful movements, slowly seeing the story their bodies were telling.

Naruto, who noticed this, smiled softly to himself as he was glad that Sasuke was taking some interest in what was going on. He thought she might get bored, knowing how she wasn't type of social events. He watched the dance with her as the float passed.

"Hello old hag."

Tsunade heard someone addressing her and looked up.

"Akuma"

Sasuke looked up as well and almost immediately, she felt every drop of blood in her body migrated to her face.

_Wow…_

The man before her was wearing a very sleek kimono, which was golden in color and covered with deep, dark red flames. The clothes were elegant and loose, which promised a masculine body underneath. Sasuke took a deep intake of breath to compose herself and to take a closer look at him.

He had sun-kissed skin, long crimson hair pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck and black slited crimson eyes that made Sasuke shiver slightly. His eyes somewhat reminded her of her new sensei. Her sensei's eyes could freeze a person's soul but this person's eyes could burn a person's soul. His eyes were like flames of fire.

And that's when Sasuke noticed that he was smirking in amusement and was looking at her.

"Like what you see Uchiha?"

Sasuke's face flamed and looked away, "N-no!"

This only caused the red haired man to smirk even wider, "Oh really?"

But before he could get closer to her, a voice from behind stopped him.

"Don't tease my new student Akuma"

Akuma sighed as his friend came to stand next to him and greet Sasuke.

"I told you we'll see one other tonight didn't I Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes widened when she recognized her.

"Tenshi-sensei!"

Tenshi was indeed a thing of beauty, no doubt about it.

Her hair was tossed up, held together by two long golden hairpins that had light and dark blue ornaments dangling from their base, while a few of her smaller strands fell alongside her cheeks. She smiled up at her with her icy-blue eyes of hers.

Tenshi's kimono was light blue, matching her eyes; dark blue embroidered dragons ran up and down the edges of it. Its claws and teeth were silver and his eyes gold. To Sasuke, the dragons almost seemed alive to her. Her kimono was short and ended at mid-thigh, allowing for anyone's eyes to linger at her creamy skin and well-toned legs. The kimono also revealed her shoulders, where it bared her flawless, noble looking skin. On her feet, she wore golden high heels.

Tenshi really was a stunning woman. Looking at both Akuma and Tenshi, they just looked amazing standing next to each other.

"Are you two dating?" asked Ino.

Akuma groaned and jerked a thumb in Tenshi's direction, "Oh god no, who wants to date this troublesome woman?"

Tenshi glared at him and Akuma ignored her in response.

"Anyway, it's nice to see that the two of you managed to make it, Akuma, Tenshi" Tsunade greeted.

Akuma smiled and Sakura gasped, "Y-you have fangs!"

"Yup, why? You want me to bite you hmm?" he asked, smiling at her seductively causing Sakura to blush.

"Kitsune! Stop being such a bloody casanova already!"

Akuma turned and poked his friend on the forehead, "And you don't pout Miss Jigoku."

Tenshi stuck her tongue out at him and Akuma rolled his eyes.

"Are you a vampire or something?" Tenten asked curios about his fangs.

"Nah, I was born with them."

Shizune shook her head, "The handsome devil and the beautiful angel. God, just why can't you two just date already?"

Tenshi and Akuma rolled their eyes in unison.

"I'd rather die"

At that, Naruto and Hinata turned to each other, sharing a secret smile. Akuma and Tenshi were just covers Naruto and Hinata used when they had to make public appearances. The two posing as their counterparts were blood clones which took practically ¾ of their chakra, it was tiring to keep them but they were the best to use in such situations.

Tsunade had wanted Tenshi and Akuma to make a public appearance at the festival as she had wanted the both of them to perform. This Summer Festival was a special one as it was 25 year anniversary which helped convince Naruto and Hinata to make the clones.

"Anyway, I want cotton candy. Come on Akuma!"

And with that, she grabbed her friend's hand and dragged him to where the cotton-candy stand was.

Naruto grinned, "She's got an idea. Let's have some fun guys!"

Naruto's friends nodded.

_Time to some fun!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hime: I've decided!<strong>

**Sasuke: On?**

**Hime: *smirks evilly***

**Sasuke: *sweatdrop* What are you-?**

**Hime: NOW SAI!**

**Sai: *brings out his ink animals which starts chasing Sasuke***

**Sasuke: FUCK YOU TO HELL HIME!**

**Hime: LOVE YOU TOO SASU-CHAN! **


	16. Performances

**Hime: Sorry I was so late! I was really busy with school! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Ino approached Naruto, blushing furiously, "Uhm…Naruto? I was wondering whether you would be my escort?"<p>

Before Naruto could respond, his pink-haired teammate stopped him.

"Wait Naruto! I wanted-!"

"FOREHEAD! GO AWAY! I'M TALKING TO NARUTO!" yelled Ino, angry that Sakura had interrupted her.

Sakura scowled but before she could retort she heard a snort from her side.

"What are you laughing at Sasuke?" Ino asked, irritated.

"Just how stupid you both look fighting " she answered smugly.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Oh like you weren't going to ask him yourself!"

Sasuke's cheeks tinted red at that point.

"W-whatever!"

Naruto sweatdropped at the scene and turned when he heard a familiar snicker next to him. He turned to see that it was Sai, wearing a formal black yukata.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I'm hurt Naruto, don't you want me here?"

"It's just that-"

"You!"

Sai looked to look at the finger-pointing Uchiha, "What do you want Big Breasts?"

Immediately, time seemed to stop as the Rookie 12 all turned to see what Sasuke's reaction would be. It was so silent, you could hear a pin drop.

Asuma leaned over to Kakashi, a smirk playing in his lips.

"Ten bucks she rips his head off." He muttered and Kakashi smirked sadistically under his mask, "Ten bucks she uses chidori on him."

"Deal." They answered at the same time, turning again to see the show as they shook hands.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Naruto tried calming Sasuke down, "Ma ma Sasuke! Don't get hasty!"

But Sasuke wasn't listening, Sai had hurt her pride and she was going to make him pay dearly for it. Her Sharingan eyes burned with intense fury as she glared at the black clad man before her.

"Give me your best shot" Sai challenged.

Letting out a startled cry, Naruto pulled Sasuke into a headlock, preventing the dark haired girl from charging at him.

"Come on Sasuke! Cool it!"

Hinata sweatdropped, "Please Sasuke! Sai is just difficult! I'm so sorry about him!"

Sasuke frowned and turned to look at Hinata, "How do you even know him?"

"I met Sai-kun before when him and Naruto-kun were hanging out once."

Sasuke sighed as she let her eyes go back to obsidian onyx much to the disappointment of Asuma and Kakashi.

"Fine"

Naruto released her from his hold and beamed.

"Thanks Sasuke!"

Sai frowned, "Hn"

Sasuke glared at him in response.

Naruto then turned to look at Sai, suspicious, "So did you come here just to piss of Sasuke or-?"

"Not just, I wanted to see whether you and Hinata were free, I wanted to spend some time together at the festival."

"Sure Sai-kun" said Hinata stepping forward.

"But Hinata! We were supposed to spend this festival with each other as teams!" whined Kiba.

Sai deadpanned when he saw Hinata looking guilty and sighed.

"Fine go off and have your little fun."

"Sai-kun…"

"You could always join the festival with my team" Naruto offered.

"NO!" yelled Sasuke & Sakura in protest.

Naruto sweatdropped and Sai clicked his tongue.

"Tch, the girls just love Naruto, don't they?" he said turning to Hinata.

Hinata just giggled in response, making Sai smile a bit.

Hinata looked pretty. She was dressed in a beautiful white kimono with lavender flowers embroidered in the hem and a matching colored under robe while the obi contrasted it with its light purple obi. Her night-dark tresses were twisted into an elegant bun with a lovely ivory comb with a spray of lavender flowers on the end. She had never been so beautiful.

"Sai? Yo Sai!"

Sai looked up, a scowl on his face, "What?"

He was pissed that Naruto had pulled him out of his little dream world. Naruto however was frowning; he found it odd that Sai was looking at Hinata with such a soft look in his eyes.

_Could it be-?_

"Hokage-sama!"

Tsuande turned to see a ninja bowing down to her.

"Yes?"

"Akuma-sama and Tenshi-sama are ready to perform!"

Tsunade smiled, "Perfect!"

"Tenshi-sensei is going to perform?" Sasuke asked.

Shizune nodded, "How about you lot come and watch? The two of them are fantastic performers."

Sai smirked, "Why not?"

The Konoha 12 agreed and followed the two women to a huge stage in the central square.

* * *

><p>'Wow…" Ino couldn't help but say when she saw how crowded the square was. There was huge stage built right before them.<p>

Tsunade went up to the stage and greeted the citizens.

"People of Konoha! We are gathered here today to celebrate 25 years of celebrating this Summer Festival! Tonight is truly special as we have our two infamous elite ninja, Akuma Kitsune & Jigoku Tenshi to perform for us tonight!"

Immediately, the crowd that had gathered cheered hearing the names of the performers.

"First up is Akuma Kitsune!"

The crowd looked in awe when the curtains opened and there was Akuma and next to him was a clone of himself. They were both wearing the same costume; a black and red Mandarin vest and matching black pants. They were both barefoot as well and a scarf was tied around their waist.

The drum started to roll and then it began.

The fire moved between the two Akumas, never touching them as they threw torches into the air and back and forth. The flames reached out towards the crowed, daring them to come closer. The fire licked the bare skin of the Akmas, never burning them. They danced around blowing fire into the air, juggling burning torches, and doing tricks. The crowd was hypnotized. The little children smiled and clapped as their mothers and fathers held them, watching as the show came to an end. Everyone clapped and cheered as the two Akumas bowed, smiles plastered to their faces. The two clones waved to the ecstatic crowd as they left the stage.

'Now, Jigoku Tenshi!"

The curtain opened to reveal Tenshi there, wearing some sort of beaded costume that resembled a bathing suit. The bikini-style top had hundreds of short strands of beads along every edge, as did the small triangular shawl that she had tied around her waist. The costume matched perfectly with the powder blue color of her hair.

The soft beat of the drum pounded in the audience's ears as Tenshi rose from her crouching position on the floor. Candles were placed on the floor around her feet to illuminate her body as she moved to the music playing in the background. Her ankle-length skirt swirled around her as she spun around, and then stopped abruptly, the beads at the bottom making a clicking sound. She slowly slid down into a split, her hands making circular motions in the air above her head. As soon as she was fully straddling the floor, she swung her back leg around and laid flat on her back, her skirt that was slit up to her thighs falling in between her legs. Tenshi arched her back upward, curling into a ball before snapping up quickly, her ponytail swinging at the sudden movement. Spinning around again, she jumped into the air, bending her legs at the knee and putting her arms into the air. Finally, she slid down to the floor onto her side and lay still as the music died down behind her.

A hushed silence fell over the crowd as Tenshi stood up and bowed, then a thunderous applause followed suit as the curtains closed.

"And finally! The final dance of the night!"

The curtains opened again revealing Akuma and Tenshi but this time, dressed differently. Akuma was wearing a red yukata that matched his eyes whilst Tenshi was wearing a traditional kimono, a deep shade of blue with rose blossom imprints on it which complemented her eyes too. Akuma took out a flute from his sleeve and began to play as Tenshi danced along to it.

The sound it made was simply astounding. Akuma's fingers moved like liquid over the many individual air holes whilst Tenshi danced to the music as graceful as a ballerina herself. Tenshi's long velvet, powder blue hair was tied up elegantly, in a long pony-tail with a silky piece of white ribbon though a few locks of hair were left dangling around her pretty face. Her icy blue eyes seemed to sparkle under the light as she played with the fan skillfully in her delicate hands.

She moved gracefully across the stage, without any rush movements. All eyes were glued to the beauty in the front with awe and admiration. The square was pitch silence as no one spoke.

Each note Akuma played and each step Tenshi was doing looked like a performance done by angels themselves; singing and dancing in harmony. Their entire performance was simply breathtaking and hypnotizing.

Finally, the performance came to an end and the audience erupted into cheers. Akuma and Kitsune bowed and the curtains closed.

"Wow…they were amazing…" Temari said.

The others nodded, entranced.

"They were so cool…" breathed Tenten.

Sasuke felt like she couldn't breathe, they were amazing…so fluid…so…

_And I'm going to be trained by Tenshi-sensei too!_

Suddenly, Sasuke felt someone grab her hand and pull her away from the others.

"H-hey!"

The Rookie 12 all turned to see someone pulling Sasuke away from them and disappearing into the crowd.

"Sasuke!"

"What happened?" Ino asked.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." Sai assured her.

"And how do you know that?" Neji asked.

"Because Tenshi took her."

Naruto frowned and turned to whisper to Hinata.

"What is your clone doing?"

"Nothing you need to worry about."

Naruto shot him a skeptical look but Hinata ignored it.

"She better not cause trouble…" Naruto warned.

"Ir's nothing to stress over, she'll be fine."

'I hope so...' thought Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Hime: R &amp; R please!<strong>


	17. You never call me sensei!

**Naruto: Where's Kakashi?**

**Sasuke: Why do you care?**

**Naruto: It's his turn to do the disclaimer!**

**Sasuke: Hime took him**

**Naruto: *groan* Then I have to do it!**

**Sasuke: Too damn bad**

**Naruto: *scowl* Hime does not own me!**

* * *

><p>"Tenshi-sensei?" Sasuke asked, surprised when the person who grabbed her hand finally turned to show her face.<p>

"Hello Sasuke" she greeted as she let go of her hand and let her own fall back to her side. "How is the festival so far for you? Are you enjoying yourself?"

Sasuke nodded.

Tenshi smiled, "Well that's good to hear."

"Why?"

Tenshi's eyes blinked at the question, "Excuse me?"

"Why? Why do you care?"

_Why?_

Tenshi smiled even wider at Sasuke.

"Because you're so cute!"

_Eh?_

Sasuke gave her a WTF? face but Tenshi still smiled.

"That's it?"

"Well…no…it's because you're my cute STUDENT!"

And with that, she wrapped her arms around Sasuke and hugged her. Immediately Sasuke felt like she was having difficulty breathing.

"Oi Tenshi! You're going to kill her if you keep hugging her like that!"

Tenshi opened her eyes to see that Sasuke's face was blue and was opening and closing her mouth several times to speak.

"Oh sorry!" Immediately, Tenshi dropped Sasuke making her fall on her butt. Sasuke cursed under her breath and was about to make herself get up but stopped when she heard a voice.

"Here"

Sasuke looked up to see an evenly tanned reaching for hers; she looked up to see that it was Akuma. She stared at him making Akuma become impatient so he grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"You alright?' Tenshi asked, worried.

"I'm fine" Sasuke replied as she dusted off her kimono.

"SASUKE! OI SASUKE! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Sasuke's eyes widened before looking around frantically, looking for the source of that loud voice.

_It's Naruto!_

"Looks like your friend is calling you." Akuma said.

Sasuke nodded, "Right but I have something to ask sensei first before I leave."

Tenshi blinked, "Something to ask?"

"Yeah, when do I start my training with you?"

"Every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. 7pm sharp. We start next week."

Sasuke nodded before turning to leave, "Well good bye then."

"Oi! Uchiha!"

Sasuke turned to look at Akuma, "What?"

"Make sure to turn up on time or Tenshi will give you her SPARTAN training!"

Immediately when her partner said that, Tenshi pinched his cheek, hard, "What did you say huh?"

Sasuke couldn't help it, she smirked at the two before continuing to leave however, Tenshi and Akuma didn't notice as they were too busy arguing.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke! Where have you been?" Naruto demanded, much like a stern father when his daughter arrives home late in the night.<p>

"Tenshi-sensei just wanted to talk that's all."

"Tenshi?" Sakura asked. "You mean that blue-eyed woman from earlier?"

Sasuke nodded.

"You called her sensei…"

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi with an raised eyebrow, "Yeah so?"

"But you never called me sensei!" he whined, completely out of character.

Sasuke sweatdropped, "I only do because the Hokage told me to…"

"That's all it took?"

Sasuke nodded, making Kakashi anime fall and her teammates to sweatdrop.

"By the way, where are the others?" asked Sasuke.

"They all left to go have fun in their teams." Sakura answered.

Sasuke nodded and Naruto grinned.

"And now that Sasuke's here, let's go have our fun!" he excitedly said as he wrapped an arm around her.

Sasuke immediately blushed whilst Sakura pouted but joined in as well by grabbing onto Naruto's free arm.

"Then let's go then!"

* * *

><p>"You lied to her"<p>

Tenshi whirled around to look at her partner, "What?"

"You were actually worried because the last time Sasuke went on a festival was when she was with her family."

Tenshi said nothing and turned away but Akuma continued.

"You wanted to make sure she was okay, that's why you called her out right?"

Gritting her teeth, she stormed off but yelled to Akuma one last thing, "Just shut up Akuma!"

Akuma smirked at her retreating back.

_Hn, right on the mark…_

_She really does still care for Sasuke…_

* * *

><p><strong>Hime enters, skipping happily as she went.<strong>

**Naruto: What did you do to Kakashi?**

**Hime: Oh, I stripped him until he was only in his boxers, hogtied him and tossed him into the female baths.**

**Naruto: O.O**

**Why?**

**Hime: An idea from phoenixyfriend **

**Anyway, please review! :D**


	18. Training with Tenshi

**Hime: Hope you enjoy the chapter! I do not own Naruto! Sorry for being so late! I was REALLY REALLY busy! **

* * *

><p>A week after the festival, Sasuke reported to Team 7's training ground early to wait for her new sensei to arrive but instead to her surprise, Tenshi was already there, waiting for her.<p>

"Good morning Sasuke!"

"Morning" she greeted back, noticing that she was dressed in the same outfit she had first met her in.

"Ok Sasuke, first I need to ask you, have you tried any training on your own since your check-up?"

Sasuke nodded, "Yes. I've got Kakashi to spar with me. He told me that even though my limbs are shorter, my speed and agility had increased making it harder to land hits. If he didn't have the Sharingan, he doubted he could keep up with me."

Tenshi nodded, noting that Sasuke had spoke with a tinge of pride in her face.

_She must like the benefits of having a female body than a male one…_

"But..."

"But what?" Tenshi asked, noticing Sasuke's frustrated expression.

"He said I'm not as strong as back then when I land hits though..."

Tenshi laughed, "Is that all? No problem! We'll get you into shape in no time! But for now, first thing I want you to do is to punch a tree."

….

There was a moment of silence.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke finally asked.

"You heard me"

Sasuke frowned but complied. She went over to one of the trees in the area and punched, she screamed in extreme pain when she felt her hand hurt and drew back immediately.

"Out of all trees, you choose the biggest and toughest one to punch. Nice pick."

Sasuke turned to glare at her but Tenshi ignored it and went over to pick up Sasuke's bruised hand to examine it. Sasuke was surprised when she saw her bruised hand glow green and felt the pain ebbing away.

"What did you do?"

"Medical ninjutsu. I'll teach you once we're done with your physical training."

"Physical training? I don't need any! Why should I-?"

"You can't even beat a tree and you still say that you don't need any?" Tenshi retorted.

Sasuke frowned, irritated. Tenshi dropped Sasuke's hand and took out some cloths and bandages from her pocket.

"Tie these around your fingers and palm like a bandage."

Sasuke followed her instructions word for word but didn't understand the reason behind these actions.

Noting Sasuke's frustration, Tenshi explained. "For today, I'll give you some simple exercises that will test your physical body and tire you out but won't hurt you much. First, I'll expect you to improve the power of your punches, I want you to continuously punch this tree (indicating the big tree behind Sasuke) until you leave a dent at least half an inch thick into the tree. The cloths are to protect your knuckles and fingers from bruising too much."

Sasuke frowned, "Why can't I punch this tree?" she asked, pointing to the one that had given her an injured hand.

Tenshi smirked at her and slammed her open palm onto the tree. The sudden impact sent slight shockwaves into the ground and plenty of leaves started falling from the said tree. When Tenshi finally removed her hand, a finely detailed handprint was revealed on the surface of the tree, it had a dent one inch deep from the surrounding bark. Sasuke underwent pure shock at her sensei's show of power. There was absolutely no Chakra involved in that slam!

"See now why I want you to practice?"

Sasuke nodded, still dumbfounded by her slam.

"When you're done with the tree, you are to run a hundred laps around Konoha, two thousand push ups, five thousand sit ups, and two thousand tree sit ups."

Sasuke's jaw dropped in shock, "T-that many?"

Tenshi nodded, "Now get to it, especially if you want to finish before night time."

Sasuke sighed, but went off to start her nightmare workout. Tenshi watched the entire time, making sure she wasn't hurt or injured during so.

When Sasuke finally finished, she let herself fall backward on to the grass to rest her aching limbs and muscles.

_I've never been pushed this hard before…_

She closed her eyes to let her exhaustion take over and immediately slipped into unconsciousness.

Tenshi walked over and picked up the sleeping girl.

_Time to take her home_

* * *

><p>Sasuke awoke to find that she was in her bed in her own bedroom but her clothes changed. She was now dressed in a black camisole &amp; shorts.<p>

_My clothes?_

She turned and noticed a note on her dressing table. She picked it up and began to read.

Sasuke

Good job today. I've changed your clothes for you because they stank of sweat and your ones from earlier are in the laundry. Make sure to get plenty of rest. I'll see you the day after tomorrow same time and same place.

- Jigoku Tenshi

Sasuke frowned at how she had described her clothes to smell but put down the note back on the table. She fell back against her pillow and burrowed underneath the blankets, reveling in the cool, comforting sheets. She soon fell asleep, surrendering to the call of her bed.

The next day, Naruto decided to visit Sasuke and ask her on how her training went. Hinata had already told him but Naruto still wanted to check on his teammate. The door was unlocked so he let himself in. He found her in her bedroom, sleeping but she was sweating a lot and she looked to be having a nightmare.

"Kaa-san!"

_Must be a nightmare of the night of the massacre..._

"I have to wake her up" Naruto thought, closing his eyes.

_Sorry._

He slapped her, hard. Peeking out of one eye, he saw Sasuke's eyes open. She gingerly touched her cheek that was beginning to turn red, and winced.

"Bastard, you would actually hit a girl in her sleep?" she growled.

"You were having a bad nightmare" Naruto told her.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, "Y-you saw?"

"Not much"

Before Sasuke could respond, she sneezed loudly into Naruto's shirt, covering Naruto with a mixture of saliva and mucus. Needless to say, Naruto was not amused but kept his cool. He then noticed that the normally snow white skin face of Sasuke's was paler than usual and shining with a thin layer of sweat, her eyes seemed abnormally bright too. A quick check of her temperature and a few minutes of listening to her cough and sniffle confirmed his suspicions; Sasuke had caught a cold.

"You're sick."

"Like I haven't figured that out dobe."

Sasuke started to cough violently and Naruto watched in silence. He wondered vaguely what it was like to be sick. The Kyuubi had always made his immune system incredibly strong, so the most he ever got was a cough for a day or so, or a runny nose. Nothing serious.

"Where's your bathroom?" Naruto asked.

"Why?"

Sasuke's widened when she realized that she sounded like a dying frog when she just spoke but it did make Naruto laugh.

"Naruto you bastard don't laugh!"

"It's just a tad case of laryngitis. You'll be fine in a few days." Naruto finally said, "Besides I think it's cute."

In his mind, Naruto smirked when Sasuke blushed a pretty red.

"I-idiot! Don't jokes with me!" Sasuke screamed out, making her voice sound sadly like Minnie Mouse. She immediately covered her mouth. "Dammit!"

Naruto smirked and took a mental note to make Sasuke blush more often. His smirk immediately disappeared when he saw that Sasuke's eyes were fluttering.

"Hey Sasuke! Don't-!"

He went over and caught Sasuke from falling who was deadly close to hitting her head on her bed post. Sasuke however seemed to have no intention of waking up anytime soon. Instead, she subconsciously snuggled deeper into her source of warmth, Naruto's arm.

Naruto fought to fight down a blush.

_Well damn…_

* * *

><p><strong>Hime: Hope you liked it! Please review! <strong>Again, sorry for being so late!<strong>**


	19. Fire Lessons?

**Hime: Hope you enjoy the chapter! I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

><p>Sasuke awoke to find herself dressed differently from before. Instead of the black camisole and shorts Tenshi had changed her into; she was now wearing a white camisole and shorts.<p>

_Who changed my clothes?_

Suddenly, Sasuke heard a sound from outside so she quickly got out of bed to take a look. When she got to the door, she opened it slowly to get a peek of what was happening outside. From her view, she saw Naruto's naked back facing her. Immediately, her face flamed.

_Why isn't he wearing a shirt?_

That's when she remembered that she had sneezed on his shirt and felt her face redden even more with her embarrassment. Once her face had cooled down, Sasuke turned back to look at Naruto again and realized that something was on his back.

_A tattoo?_

Curious, she took a step forward to get a closer look but unlucky for her, the wooden board she stepped on was creaky and alerted Naruto. Quickly, he turned to see Sasuke peaking out.

"Sasuke! You're awake!"

Ashamed, Sasuke fully opened the door to show herself and noticed that someone else was with Naruto.

"Hinata?"

Hinata smiled, "Hello Sasuke. How are you feeling?"

"Uhm…better thanks…"

"I called Hinata here to help nurse you" Naruto explained.

Sasuke nodded.

"But why were my clothes changed?"

"Oh that's because you were sweating a lot so I wiped you down and changed you."

"I see. Thanks."

"No problem."

There was a moment of silence for a minute until Sasuke's stomach began to growl. Embarrassed, Sasuke blushed slightly causing Naruto and Hinata to chuckle.

Hinata smiled reassuringly at Sasuke, "Don't worry Sasuke; I cooked some food for you already. I'll just heat it up okay?"

Sasuke nodded and thanked her before making her way to the dinner table to wait and take the seat next to Naruto but as Sasuke sat down, Naruto stood up from his seat.

"Well, I'm going to go grab my shirt from the dryer and head home."

Sasuke frowned, unhappy but Naruto saw this so on his way, he ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry Sasuke; I'll visit you again tomorrow."

Sasuke scowled at the blonde boy as she fixed her hair. Naruto just grinned and waved goodbye to Hinata as he left. Sasuke on the other hand was deep in thought.

_I thought I saw a tattoo on his back earlier…was I wrong?_

_Was it my imagination?_

"Here you go Sasuke."

Hinata set down the plates of food and cutlery on the table leaving Sasuke to arrange it herself.

"Thanks again Hinata."

"It's really no problem Sasuke."

"I'm just thankful."

Hinata smiled and Sasuke smiled a little smile of her own back at her.

"I should get going."

"Alright, see you."

"See you Sasuke. Get well soon."

And with that, she left.

* * *

><p>As Hinata made her way home, she felt a familiar presence nearby.<p>

"Get down from the tree Sai."

Sai did so, landing in front of the ex-Hyuuga pouting slightly, "You're no fun Hina."

Hinata rolled her eyes, "So what is it?"

Sai took out a scroll from his pocket and tossed it to her "Jobs."

There was a sparkle in Hinata's eyes as she excitedly opened the scroll but it immediately vanished when she finished reading it.

"Why so few?"

Sai shrugged, "Anyway you'd better hop to it. Quite a few has a deadline."

Hinata sighed and nodded, "Alright, thanks I guess."

"No problem."

In a swirl of leaves, Sai was gone and Hinata continued her way home to make preparations.

* * *

><p>The next day, Sasuke felt fine so she went to the training ground for her training with Tenshi. She was already there, waiting.<p>

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Better. Thanks for taking me home."

"No sweat however are you sure you want to continue with the physical training? You just recovered."

"I'm fine really."

Tenshi frowned, still worried.

"All right. But I'm toning it down this time. So today, you have to run 50 laps around Konoha, 1000 push ups, 2500 sit ups, and 1000 tree sit ups."

Sasuke frowned, "That's half of yesterday's."

"I'm not going to risk your health Sasuke now get moving."

Sasuke sighed but did as she was told and began.

* * *

><p>Some time later, Kakashi came to the ground surprising Tenshi.<p>

"Hatake-san? To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need to speak to Sasuke."

"About what?"

"Well…I was thinking of asking Sasuke of whether or not she'll still be interested in those fire ninjutsu lessons I promised her before."

"Well…she's still in the middle of her laps. I'll ask when she's done and get her to get back to you."

"Alright, thank you Tenshi-san."

"Your welcome."

With that Kakashi turned and went back, leaving Tenshi to ponder.

_So Kakashi is planning to teach her fire ninjutsu?_

_Well it is her affinity…_

_I guess it's no harm but that type of ninjutsu requires a lot of chakra so I'd better get her some soldier pills if not, knowing her, she'll tire herself out._

Once Sasuke had finished her workout, she once again let herself fall backward on to the grass to rest her aching limbs and muscles.

"You alright?"

Sasuke looked up to see Tenshi's angelic face looking down at her.

"I'm fine" she reassured her as she sat up.

Tenshi then took a seat on the grass next to Sasuke.

"Hatake-san came earlier."

"Kakashi? What for?"

"He wanted me to ask you whether you're still interested in his fire ninjutsu lessons."

Sasuke mentally slapped herself for forgetting.

"Yes I am."

"I see. Then you're going to need these."

A small bag was dropped on Sasuke's lap. Curious, Sasuke peeked opened the bag to see that it was full of pills.

"What are these?" she asked as she took one to examine it closer.

"Soldier pills. Specifically, military rations pills. These are special pills that replenish one's chakra and nourish the body. It's made up of powerful stimulants and nutrients, said to allow the user to keep fighting for three days and three nights without rest."

"Wow"

"But don't take too many at one go. It'll be bad for your body. Only in emergencies, when you're really out of energy and chakra."

"I see. Are there are any other pills?"

"Yes, there is the blood increasing pill. It's a pill used by ninja to speed up the formation and increase of blood in the body. After having lost a significant amount of blood in battle, a ninja can use this pill to replenish the blood, so they can keep on fighting."

"That's really useful" commented Sasuke.

"Aren't they?" smiled Tenshi.

"So you're giving me these to help with my training right?" Sasuke asked, indicating to the bag Tenshi had just given her.

"Yup. Train hard okay?"

Sasuke nodded, "I will."

Satisfied, Tenshi got up and tossed another item to Sasuke.

"Here, these are the bandages you need for your punching exercise. Get to it."

"Hai sensei."

* * *

><p><strong>Hime: Hope you liked it! Please review! <strong>


	20. Work on my brain?

**Hi guys! I'm super sorry for not updating! I had been really busy. You see, I had these major exams called 'O' Levels which I had to study for and devote all my time to because my past prelims, I REALLY haven't been doing well. But now, my Os are over so I'm free! I might be posting more often/post more stories to avoid thinking about my Os. They're really important and if I don't do well…well…let's just say my mum would personally dig my grave for me…**

**So yeah….my results would come out in January and I pray that things would come out alright.**

**So let's just get on with the story yeah? :)**

**Happy reading! :D**

* * *

><p>Tenshi was very proud of Sasuke. Sasuke was a fast learner &amp; a hard worker. In an all-out physical battle, Sasuke would have been a good opponent against either Tenshi or Akuma, if they got serious.<p>

Nonetheless, Tenshi was very happy to see that Sasuke had matured a great deal since he had been transformed. If Sasuke was still a boy, he would have been too stubborn & arrogant to listen to whatever pointers Tenshi would have to offer. But now, he was a girl and Sasuke had humbled a bit, she paid heed to her instructions carefully and asks her for her opinion on how to improve.

Tenshi could tell Sasuke respected her a great deal and she herself felt she had grown to like Sasuke as well.

Seeing Sasuke panting heavily, Tenshi called her student to stop and approach her. Quickly, Sasuke ran over.

"Yes Sensei?"

Tenshi bent down to Sasuke's height and ruffled her hair, "Congratulations. I think it's about time I bump you up to next level."

At that Sasuke smirked, she was finally advancing!

Tenshi straightened her back and grinned, "Next, we're going to work on you mentally!"

Sasuke stared her in response, trying to comprehend what she meant.

"Work…on me…mentally?" she asked, puzzled.

"Yes! I'm going to teach you medical jutsu like I promised you on the first lesson."

Sasuke groaned, "But I want to learn ninjutsu from you…"

Tenshi was surprised, "Why? Isn't Hatake-san teaching you all the fire techniques he knows?"

"Well yes-"

"Then, what's the problem?"

"But I want to learn from you too. I hear you're really powerful."

Tenshi sighed, "Sasuke, in terms of ninjutsu, Kakashi is the best to teach you as he not only has the Sharingan, he is also a fire jutsu specialist which just so happens to be your affinity so I think your ninjutsu training is pretty much covered."

Sasuke sighed in defeat, giving up the argument "Alright fine. But why medical ninjutsu? How about say weapons?"

Tenshi was losing patience so she took a deep breath before speaking again, "In order to use weapons, you need to be intelligent in terms of strategy which medical jutsu can help you with. It's not all about diving in recklessly to kill the other guy Sasuke."

Sasuke frowned, "How does weapons have anything to do with strategy?"

"That, I will teach you AFTER your medical ninjutsu training. It's important you learn medical jutsu anyway. All female-nins are required to learn it."

Sasuke mumbled something under her breath that Tenshi could not catch. Irritated, Tenshi threw a scroll at Sasuke, hoping it would hit her student. But unfortunately, Sasuke's fast reflexes saved her.

"What is this?"

"A storage scroll. Inside, is a book on everything you need to know about medical justu by Tsuane-sama. Study the first chapter. I'll be going through it next week. From now on, we meet at the Academy's lecture hall. Understood?"

"Yes"

"Good, then I'm off."

In a blink of an eye, Tenshi performed several handsigns and dispersed into several sakura petals, leaving Sasuke alone.

Once the sakura petals had flown away, Sasuke had realized something.

How does she even open a storage scroll?

* * *

><p>Naruto was making his way home when he saw Sasuke walking ahead of him.<p>

"Hey Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto running toward her, grinning and waving to her excitedly.

"Dobe" she greeted him once he reached her.

"Is that a storage scroll?" Naruto asked when he saw the scroll in her hand.

Sasuke blinked, surprised that he knew, "And you know this how?"

"Hey! I'm not stupid!" countered Naruto.

Sasuke smirked, amused, "No offense, but I seriously beg to differ."

Naruto stuck his chin up, trying to look smug, "Well, Pervy Sage had been teaching me seals! That's why I know!"

"Does that mean you know how to open this?" Sasuke asked, holding out the scroll.

"Sure do!"

Excited to show off, Naruto grabbed the scroll from her and opened it on the floor. Inside was a seal. Quickly, Naruto performed the seals as Sasuke watched on, her Sharingan activated. Finally, to finish it off, Naruto slammed his hand on the seal and opened it. With it, a large puff of smoke came about and on top of the scroll, there laid a large book that read 'Guide to Become Medical Ninjutsu Specialist by Tsunade Senju'

"Hey! This book was written by obaa-chan!"

Sasuke's eyes practically bugged out at the size and thickness of the book. She couldn't help but think it would take forever to finish her medical ninjutsu training.

"So you finally started huh?" Naruto asked, breaking Sasuke's train of thought.

"What do you mean finally?"

"Well all the other girls already started. Hinata-chan was taught by her mum when she was younger so she's undergoing special training by Shizune nee-chan. Sakura-chan, Ino-chan & Ten Ten-chan started a few months ago. Baa-chan found a lot of potential in Sakura-chan cuz she was a fast learner so Baa-chan took her in as a disciple just recently."

Sasuke's jaw dropped, Sakura is Tsunade's disciple?!

It made sense, she had to admit. Sakura and Tsunade were a lot alike. They both had short tempers, incredible strength and both had incredibly high IQ.

Now that she thought about it, Naruto was being thought by a Saanin too. If Sasuke had succeeded in reaching Orochimaru that would mean the whole of Team 7 was trained by the Saanin team. Maybe even become the next Saanin!

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke blinked her eyes and looked at Naruto, "What?"

"You're spacing out. Anyway, here's your scroll back."

Sasuke was surprised, "You sealed it back already?"

"It's easy; just do the seals on how to open it backwards."

"Oh…okay. Thanks" she said, taking back the scroll.

"No prob. I gotta go; I haven't watered my plants today. See you Sasuke!"

With that, Naruto sped off, leaving Sasuke in his dust.

_Guess the dobe had matured too._

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

**Also, please forgive me if it is not up to my usual standard, I haven't written in a while so…yeah.**

**Bye bye now! :)**


	21. Ino Is So Dead

**Hi guys! I'm super duper sorry for not updating! I had been really busy. You see, I had been busy with prom, my birthday and my crazy family.**

**Seriously, it's been hectic!**

**Plus the fact that my brother has yet to give me my new monitor…**

**I need a new one cuz my old one is spoilt.**

**Anyway, thanks for being so patient! **

* * *

><p>"Now, what kind of top should I wear? Midriff maybe?"<p>

Ino resisted the urge to sigh, she really didn't want to do this. She wanted to work in the shop today because today was Naruto's work day too. Sakura had begged her yesterday for Ino's fashion advice and Ino just couldn't say no. Sakura's pleading look was irresistible.

"Ino! I'm asking for your opinion here!"

Ino closed her eyes and replied, "Backless"

Sakura looked at her in confusion, "Huh?"

"Honestly speaking, you have a nice back."

"Back? I have a nice…back?"

"Yeah, you've got good posture and your back looks smooth enough to touch. Overall, you should wear a backless top to show off that asset."

"Uhmm…"

"Hey, maybe if you show off your back more you MIGHT just get the guys' attention of your flat chest and onto your back."

Sakura's face fumed red, "Ino!"

Ino smirked, she couldn't help it!

That comment in her mind just had to be said.

Sakura wanted to take the nearest object next to her and throw it at her friend until a thought came to her.

_Would Naruto like to see her in a backless top?_

The thought made her blush as she imagined Naruto gaping at her if she wore such a thing.

"What about bottoms?"

Ino blinked her eyes in confusion; she was sure Sakura was going to grab something and try to throw it at her in anger but answered her question anyway.

"Definitely not shorts."

Sakura frowned, "Why? I've been wearing them for-"

"You don't have the legs to pull it off Sakura. Trust me on this."

"What's wrong with my legs?!"

"You would look like a slut anyway, wearing a backless top and shorts."

That shut Sakura up. She could imagine it, people calling her whore if she wore such a combo.

"Ok, so what should I wear instead?"

"3/4 pants definitely" Ino told her, with utmost certainty in her voice.

"Any gear?" Sakura asked.

"Let's find you that top and pants first."

* * *

><p><span>The next day<span>

Naruto had just entered the usual training spot for Team 7 when he heard his name called.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto turned to find his pink-haired teammate running over to him. He waited until she caught her breath before speaking to her.

"Hey Sakura-chan. What's up?" he asked.

Sakura grinned and gave Naruto a little twirl.

"What do you think of my new look?"

Naruto looked her up and down, taking in Sakura's new look.

From her twirl, Naruto saw that Sakura wore a backless top, similar to the one she wore the last time at the hospital but the shade of red was different from her usual, it was darker, making it easier for her to camouflage if she were to hide. Her pants were ¾ long and dark green. She still wore her ninja headband the same and the regulation shinobi sandals and kunai pouch on the thigh but this time she wore gloves on her hands that matched.

All in all, she looked good. When he told her so, Sakura was elated.

"Thanks but it looks like you changed too. For the better too."

Naruto grinned.

Naruto wore a black sleeveless top with green army ¾ camouflage pants that had a lot of pockets, perfect for storing extra weapons. He still wore his ninja headband the same and still wore the regulation sandals and kunai pouch on the thigh.

Sakura had to say, Naruto was looking really handsome.

Until, she saw his hands.

"NARUTO! WHY ARE YOU STILL WEARING ORANGE?!"

Naruto was wearing neon orange wristbands.

Naruto laughed, "I can't totally give up orange Sakura-chan. Besides Kakashi-sensei is just happy enough with the top and pants not being orange anyway."

Sakura groaned, she hated the fact that Naruto loved orange. It looked good on him she admitted but did he seriously have to use that for ninja wear? He could be killed if he got spotted!

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, worried when she stopped talking.

"Nothing…except…"

"Except?" Naruto probed.

Sakura blushed and in a nervous fashion, she began twirling a strand of her pink hair with her finger, "I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Wouldyougoonadatewithme?" his pink-haired teammate asked in a rush.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"She's speaking gibberish. Ignore her." Sakura turned to see Sasuke, a calm look expressed over her features but Sakura could see the annoyed look in Sasuke's eyes.

_Could Sasuke maybe?_

"Hey kids"

The genin turned to see Kakashi walking over to them.

"What's up?"

"Nothing" answered the girls.

"Hmmm….so Naruto, what time do I have to release you so you can get ready for your date with Ino?"

Naruto's face flamed red and his teammates turn to gape at the blond in shock, "DATE WITH WHO?!"

Naruto couldn't look at them so he looked down at the ground, "Ino-chan asked me out last week…today's our date…."

Inner Sakura was on a rampage, "That backstabbing bitch!"

Sasuke's Sharingan eyes activated, they looked ready for a fight.

Kakashi sweatdropped at the fuming girls, "Now ladies, Ino did ask Naruto first so all right goes to her-"

"I'll kill her" the two girls said in sync, causing Naruto to sweat.

"Uhh…you guys aren't really gonna-"

Too late, the girls rushed off, leaving the two males in the dust.

"Crap" they cursed in their minds before running after them.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it was short! :(<strong>

**Promise to try and make the chapter longer next time!**


	22. Catfight!

Ino was walking back to her family's flower shop after completing a delivery but stopped short when two familiar girls came into view, running toward her. Once they had stopped; just inches before her, Ino frowned immediately when she saw the angry looks Sakura and Sasuke were giving her.

"What's up with you two?'

"Don't what's up us!" yelled an angry Sakura. "How could you Ino?!"

"How could I what?" asked Ino, clearly confused by Sakura's words.

"How could you ask Naruto out on a date when you knew I liked him?!"

Sasuke nodded her head in aggreement before intensifying her glare at Ino, causing the blone girl to roll her eyes.

"Seriously? That's what you guys are so hot and bothered about? Oh Kami! It's only a date! Besides, it's not my fault you guys don't have the guts to ask him out!"

Sakura fumed, "I do too have guts! I was just asking him earlier!"

Sasuke snorted, "You were speaking too fast for him to even understand you in the first place Sakura. "

Sakura felt her face redden but this time due to embarrassment instead of anger.

"W-well, I was just about to speak clearly until you came!"

"Sure..." was Sasuke's disbelieving reply.

Ino shook her head, "Well, since you guys are busy bickering. I'm going now."

Ino turned to walk away but Sasuke had stepped forward and placed a firm hand on Ino's shoulder, "Not so fast."

Ino turned, raising an eyebrow at the pale-skinned teen, "Does this mean Sasuke that you admit to liking Naruto? "

Sasuke felt her cheeks grow warm but nonetheless answered the question in a small voice, it was only because Ino was so close that she could even hear her, "Yes."

"My, my. This makes some good blackmail material for me to use" a familiar voice spoke up.

The girls turned to the right, only to see Sai there, smirking with his back against a giant oak tree. Sasuke was the first to catch on, her face then showing a look of horror when she realized what the consequences would be.

"I-!"

Sai raised his hand, silencing her, "Let's just go."

Sasuke deadpanned immediately, "Go? Go where?"

Sai just smiled his creepiest smile at her, not answering her question. Sasuke, who just got even more annoyed, was about to yell at the infuriating teen when all of a sudden; a hawk, made out ink out of nowhere; swooped down, used it claws to grab Sasuke by the shoulders and proceeded to fly away with her.

Sai called after the startled teen, "I'll explain things later! Be a good girl and don't wreck anything! My hawk is taking you to my house!"

Sasuke swore loudly in return but Sai paid no heed to her and after a polite goodbye wave, Sai got on his way, leaving the two ninja girls alone on the sidewalk.

"What just happened? "

Sakura shrugged before lunging at Ino to get her payback.

* * *

><p>"Is it true?"<p>

Tsunade looked up from her paperwork to look at the young man who was sitting on her window ledge. He had onyx black eyes, black hair with bangs that framed his face, and a low-tied ponytail. He also had long, pronounced tear-troughs under his eyes like his deceased father, Fugaku.

"I see you're not wearing your Sharingan Itachi."

Itachi gritted his teeth in frustration, "That's got nothing to do with my question Tsunade and you know it. Besides, you know why."

"So your vision really is deteriating?" asked Tsunade.

"Unfortunately" sighed the double agent.

"You should stop Itachi. We can't have you going blind."

Itachi didn't answer her but instead he repeated the question he asked earlier, "So is it true? Has-?"

Tsuande took a deep breath, interrupting Itachi, "Yes, Sasuke has really turned into a girl Itachi. She is no longer your younger brother Itachi. She's your baby sister now."

Itachi was quiet for a moment, processing the information until finally saying something.

"So you have no idea who did it?"

Tsunade shook her head, "Not a clue. It's been months already and the investigation has to stop. I need the ninjas for other missions."

Itachi nodded his head in understanding, "And Sasuke has handled it well?"

"Not at first. But he's I mean she's gotten a trainer now."

"Ah, so she's helped Sasuke adjust then?"

"Yes. Hinata has been a good friend to Sasuke."

Almost immediately, Itachi froze, "Hinata?"

Tsunade nodded, "Apparently, Sasuke is beggining to regain his-I mean her memory as well."

Itachi ran a hand down his troubled face but said nothing.

"The reason why Hinata is training Sasuke in the first place in order to kill you."

Tsunade then shot Itachi a calculating stare to see his reaction but all she got was a bittersweet smile, "Good, that was the intention all along."

Before Tsunade could respond, Itachi performed several handsigns and then disappeared in a whirlwind of crow feathers.

* * *

><p>It was raining thus making it harder for teacher and student to run but finally, Naruto and Kakashi had managed to reach Sakura and Ino. However, they stopped short at the sight before them. Their eyes widened and their jaws dropped. Naruto was sure he was going to get a nosebleed now.<p>

_What the hell are they doing?!_

Naruto and Kakashi all stared at the sight before them with shock and horror but for Naruto, sheer arousal.

There, in the **mud**, was Ino and Sakura who was **wrestling**, with their clothes torn and hair in tangles while calling each other names.

_God forbid..._

Even though Sakura's top was absent, leaving her chest bare; Sakura didn't care, "I'm going to rip all your fucking hair out and stuff it in your asshole you bitch!" Ino scowled at her friend as she screeched at her friend at the insult unknown to the fact that her clothes was clinging to her like second skin as she wrestled with Sakura in defence. It showed the curves and…developments no one has ever seen.

Naruto had to swallow at the sight of Ino's rather, despite still in the developing stage large breasts being smashed up against Sakura's back as she jumps on the commoner girl's back.

Kakashi shook his head at Naruto. He was finding 2 teenage girls arousing! And one of the two's chests was as flat as a wooden board! Has Naruto learning nothing from himself and Jiraya's teachings?!

Suddenly, he heard a loud shrill scream, Kakashi looked up to see Sakura on top of a very red-faced Ino, holding up Ino's torn top in the air like a trophy in victory whilst the embarrassed kuniochi below her had wrapped her arms around her chest protectively; luckily, she was wearing a bra.

A very sexy **push-up **bra Naruto might add.

Then, lightning was heard.


	23. Tied Up Followed by a Punch to the Face

"What the hell do you want with me you creep?" Sasuke asked, glaring at Sai.

Sai just smirked, enjoying the sight before him.

Sasuke was bound by rope, tied to his armchair. He didn't want her running away now did he?

"Let's make a deal"

Sasuke rose an eyebrow at that, "What sort of deal?"

"I won't tell Naruto that you have feelings for him as long as you do one thing for me."

"Which is?"

"Keep Naruto as far away from Hinata as much as possible"

"But why?"

"So that I may be free to court her."

* * *

><p>Sakura looked up when the lightning was heard. Ino saw the lightning strike at the branch above them and screamed. Sakura's eyes widened, seeing the tree branch falling. There was no way she was going to get out of the way now...<p>

_Damn..._

* * *

><p>"You...want to date Hinata? Seriously?" Sasuke asked, completely disbelieving what she just heard.<p>

"Yes" Sai replied with a firm nod.

"Huh...didn't figure you as the dating type" Sasuke admitted.

"Neither did I you."

Sasuke glared at him but Sai just responded with a bored expression on his face.

"So? Deal?"

"How am I supposed to keep Naruto away?"

"By dating him of course" Sai replied, rather matter-of-factly.

"But he and Ino..."

"Naruto doesnt think of her like that. No need to fret your pretty little head over it. its just one date."

Sasuke groaned, "And HE thinks of me in that way? I doubt it."

"Maybe for now but he will"

"And how do you know?"

"Because I know"

* * *

><p>"Naruto! You saved me!' squealed the pinkette.<p>

Naruto just smiled, he helped Sakura back on her feet and Kakashi did the same with Ino.

The two shinobi had reacted fast when they saw the branch about to fall on the girls so they had ran forward, picked up the girls bridal style and saved them.

It was then when Sakura heard a chuckle from Kakashi, making her turn to see her sensei patting a red-faced Ino on the head who was wearing his shirt.

"Here"

Sakura turned back to Naruto only to see him holding out his top to her as well. It was then; Sakura finally remembered that she was topless. The pinkette gave a loud shriek before snatching the top and quickly putting it on.. Naruto resisted the urge to chuckle at his teammates's actions. However, his attention on Sakura was short-lived when he felt a familiar hand on his arm.

"Yeah Ino?"

"Could you take me home?"

Sakura was about to protest but stopped when everything became black.

* * *

><p>"Why not just tell Naruto you like Hinata?"<p>

"He won't believe me"

"Why?"

"Because...I told those two that I waD gay."

A heavy silence followed...

* * *

><p>"SENSEI!" yelled Naruto.<p>

"What? I didn't want another bitch fight..."

Naruto facepalmed, Kakashi had knocked out Sakura leaving her lying down on the cold pavement, unconscious. He was snapped back to reality when he felt Ino tapping his shoulder.

"So Naruto...can you-?"

"Why cant Kakashi-sensei-?" Naruto asked.

"Her dad isn't very fond of me" Kakashi answered for her.

Naruto resisted the urge to groan, why wasn't he surprised?

"Alright…" Naruto sighed, defeated.

Ino beamed and just like that, the rain stopped.

* * *

><p>Finally, Sasuke broke the uncomfortable silence.<p>

"Why?"

"Because at the time, I believed I was. I always knew I was different and at that time, I found males appealing to me so-"

"Ok! stop! I get it!" Sasuke yelled.

She really didn't want to hear anymore...

"So you're going to help me?"

Sasuke sighed, "Its not like I have a choice so fine...I'll do what I can"

Sai smirked in victory and took out a knife from his pocket.

"Good. and don't worry, I'll help you win that guys heart."

Sai went over to cut the ropes binding Sasuke. Sasuke stood up and wiped off the imaginary dust from her clothes.

"Thanks Sasuke" the girl heard the black-clad guy mummer.

Sasuke turned and saw the sincere look in his eyes.

_He really likes Hinata..._

Sai saw Sasuke's lips twitch as if she was going to smirk or something but what he got instead, was a hard punch to the face.

"That's for kidnapping me but you're welcome anyway."

Sasuke saw herself out leaving Sai alone on the floor, groaning in pain.

Sai removed his hands from his nose, only to find that his hands had blood on them.

_Tch, looks like she got Hinata's strength now..._

* * *

><p>Sasayaki was not happy.<p>

A shirtless Kakashi had come on her doorstep carrying her unconscious daughter. He told her that Sakura had got into a bitch fight with Ino, upset that Ino had asked out Naruto before she could.

_Which was absolutely ridiculous to begin with!_

After bathing her daughter and setting her down on the bed to sleep, Sasayaki lay on the couch and rubbed her temples in attempt to calm the growing migraine. She thought back to the shirtless Kakashi.

He was broad-chested and well-muscled with a very well-defined torso.

_Rin sure was one lucky woman..._

But what really arrested her eyes were the scars! Kakashi was covered in them: everything from tiny scratches and small scrapes to huge, jagged gashes. But all of those wounds paled in comparison to the huge burn mark located in the center of his chest.

_It must have been some fire jutsu..._

Even her own husband, Ren didn't have wounds like that

A few battle wounds here and there but still a nice torso, not as good as Kakashi but still a sight to behold.

_Ren..._

_If only you were here to chase the boys away from our beloved Sakura..._

_Then maybe...she wouldn't have become like this..._

Ino awoke to find herself in her pajamas, at home, in bed. She saw a folded letter on her nightstand so she took it and began to read.

_Dear Ino_

_Lucky for us, your parents weren't home So there weren't any awkward situations. Also, Hinata happened to be passing by and helped take care of you. I took Kakashi's shirt too so I can wash it when I get back and pass it back to him._

_By the way, whatever happened to Sasuke? She was with Sakura wasn't she?_

_PS: Looks like our date is on hold, how about tomorrow? Let me know if you're up for it._

_Rest well,_

_Naruto_

Ino smiled, she made the right choice in falling for Naruto

Then, she lay back down on her bed and drifted off to dreamland, dreaming about her date with Naruto tomorrow.


	24. Out of Nowhere

Ino had to leave soon but the picnic date she was having with Naruto was heavenly. Naruto was great fun to talk to, debate with not to mention laugh with. She was really enjoying this.

"Ino, you have to get going don't you? Don't you have medical jutsu class with Baa-chan?"

Ino sighed; she was hoping he would forget…

"Yeah…"

Naruto grinned, "You wished it never had to end huh?"

Ino smiled, "Yeah, I really had a great time today Naruto."

Naruto nodded, "Me too Ino."

He began to clear up but Ino stopped him.

"Ino? Something wrong?"

Ino took a deep breath, "Naruto, did you say yes to this date because you like me or because you couldn't say no?"

Naruto's eyes softened, "Ino…I do like you but-"

"Not like how I like you right?"

Naruto nodded his head, guiltily, "I'm sorry Ino."

Ino shrugged, "At least, my first date was a great one. So really, I have to thank you Naruto."

Naruto looked at her, seeing her obviously sad expression.

"Ino…"

"Do you like anyone?"

"Huh?"

"Is there someone you like?" Ino asked.

"No…"

"So you don't like Sakura?"

"No, I'm over her already and-"

"Temari?"

"She has a boyfriend!"

"Tenten?"

"She's got Neji"

"What about Sasuke?"

"Are you nuts? Why would I like Sasuke?"

"Well your first kiss was with-"

"THAT was accidental. THAT does NOT count. Anyway, Sasuke was a guy, I think it would take a long while for her to start liking guys unless she was gay the whole time…"

That statement made them look at each other before erupting into laughter.

"OH MY GOD! HAHAHA! NARUTO!"

"WHAT?! HAHAHA! IT'S VERY POSSIBLE! HAHAHA! IT TOTTALLY EXPLAINS WHY SHE HATED GIRLS BEFORE!"

Soon enough, they calmed down. Ino wiped a tear from her eye, "Man, that was good. Haha."

Naruto grinned, he was glad he got that smile from her. He hated seeing her sad.

"Hey Naruto, does that mean I'm free to like you?"

Naruto blinked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, is it okay for me to fall for you and make you feel the same?"

Naruto was speechless, "Ino…I'm not that great…"

"You are!"

Ino took Naruto's hand in hers and looked at him with sincerity in her eyes as she spoke, "You're kind, funny, sweet, caring- the list is endless! Naruto, you're practically perfect!"

"But I'm not-"

"You are, in my eyes." She told him.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing, in front of him was someone who loved him but then it came to him, would she still love him if she knew his secrets?

"Look Ino, I-"

He was cut off with Ino cupping his face and pressing her lips to his.

She tasted sweet, oh-so sweet.

Damn, Naruto wondered if he should kiss her back but he didn't like her in that way. It would have been wrong to do so.

The gentlemen in him told him to stand down.

But the animal part of him told him to fuck it and just kiss her back.

The girl had soft, full lips!

Ino pulled away then before Naruto could decide, "You didn't feel anything?"

"I…I don't know what to say" Naruto said, honestly.

At his answer, Ino smirked," Wow, I made the Great Naruto speechless. I should get an award."

Naruto grinned at her, distress forgotten and laughed.

* * *

><p>"Hinata!"<p>

Hinata turned to see Sasuke running toward her.

"Yes? Is something the matter Sasuke?"

"I wanted to know…"

"Yes?"

"Just how close are you and Naruto?"

Hinata blinked in confusion before finally smiling.

"Naruto and I have known each other since we were 3."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"I used to really really like Naruto but soon enough, I saw how infatuated he was with Sakura-san so I let it go and now we're no longer awkward around each other. I realized that I'm happy with the friendship I have Naruto."

Sasuke frowned.

_If that was the case…why did Sai ask me to keep Hinata away from Naruto as much as possible if they were just friends?_

"Sasuke? Why did you ask?"

Then, out of nowhere, a flashback came to Sasuke.

**Flashback**

_Sasuke was on the swing and Itachi was pushing him._

_In the flashback, Sasuke looked to be 5 whilst his brother looked to be 10._

_"Sasuke-kun! Itachi-kun!"_

_The two Uchiha boys turned to see a small pale girl running toward them, her midnight blue hair flying in the breeze. She was dressed in a pale lavender kimono that matched her Hyuuga eyes nicely._

_"So you have finished studying?" asked Itachi._

_Hinata nodded her head excitedly._

_"In that case, Sasuke let Hina-chan have a turn."_

_Sasuke pouted, "But I wanna swing some more!"_

_"This is Hina-chan's house and you're playing on HER swing so let the girl have a turn."_

_Sasuke frowned but get off and when he did, he was met with a peck on the cheek._

_"Thank you Sasu-chan!"_

_Sasuke blushed whilst Hinata got up on the swing._

_"Come on Ita-kun!"_

_Itachi chuckled at her eagerness and began to pull the swing backward._

**End of flashback**

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke blinked, pulled back to reality. Hinata's worried face stared back at him.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

" Yeah...look, I need to go…sorry."

With that, she rushed off, leaving Hinata alone, bewildered.

_What the heck just happened?_

THE NEXT DAY

Team 7 was called to the Hokage's office.

"Team 7, this is a C rank mission. You are required to escort Prince Akira and Princess Akiko home. Failure to bring them back safely is not tolerated. His father is counting on you."

The genin and Kakashi nodded. The doors behind them opened and the said nobles entered.

They had long, fiery red hair. Akira's hair was tied in a low ponytail whilst his sister wore her hair down. They were dressed in identical red and yellow kimonos. When they saw Naruto, their eyes widened.

Naruto put a finger to his lips to tell them not to reveal him and keep quiet. They gave him a slight nod in return but Sasuke had noticed this exchange.

Kakashi didn't and began to talk to the twins telling them Team 7 would insure their safety whilst Sakura drooled over their obviously expensive kimonos.

_What was Naruto hiding?_

_How does he even know these foreign royalty?_

Sasuke was determined to find the answers to her questions.


	25. Flashback Takeover

**Hime: Hello everybody! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! It's hard to juggle life when you're studying a diploma like me! Anyways, thank God for holidays ne?**

**On with the story! *pumps fist in the air***

**I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

><p>The next morning, the team set out for the Fire Village; the capital of the Fire Country where the Fire daimyo, the twins' father resided. The team's mission was to escort them home, failure to do so would mean MAJOR punishment.<p>

It was a long journey; Sasuke was walking behind the team, Naruto was walking in the front. Kakashi & Sakura were in the middle andkept the royal twins busy by talking to them thus leaving Naruto & Sasuke to their thoughts.

Sasuke was trying her best to figure out how was it that Naruto and the twins could know each other but she got nothing. Naruto was an orphan from a ninja village whilst the rich twins were from the country's capital which was a 3 day walk from Konoha. Furthermore, for as long as Sasuke had known, she remembered Naruto to be under the guardianship of the Sandaime & Iruka who were always very EXTREMELY overprotective. Sasuke was certain they have never taken Naruto out of the village.

_So how would he know them?_

* * *

><p><span>THAT NIGHT<span>

Naruto was put in charge of standing guard of the twin's motel room whilst the rest of Team 7 slept in the motel room in front of Naruto making it easy for him to change shifts. It was just an hour after everyone had given their goodnights when Naruto heard the door behind him creak open.

"Naru-kun?"

He turned to see Akiko-hime looking at him.

"Hime, what's wrong? Can't you sleep?"Naruto asked her in a soft voice.

The door opened wider then to reveal Akira was next to his sister as well.

"We want to speak to you Naru, it's been way too long."

Naruto frowned, "But-"

"Please Naru-kun?" pleaded the princess with her big, golden-honey coloured eyes.

Naruto sighed, "I'm your bodyguard…but I guess being in the same room with you is still considered guarding I guess…"

The twins smiled and led the blonde boy inside.

The teenagers looked at each other and almost immediately, a wave of nostalgia swept over them.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Hime-chan, Kou-kun, I'd like to introduce you to someone."_

_Two small, fiery red-heads looked up then at their father with curious expressions on their faces, "Who?"_

_Their father, who shared the same vibrant red hair as them; smiled and took a step to the right, showing a boy who looked about the same age as the twins with blonde spiky-hair and big, blue cerulean eyes looking at them curiously._

_Akiko blushed under the stare whilst Akira stared back at the boy._

_"You may call me Naru"_

_"Isn't Naru a girl's name?" asked Akira._

_He blonde boy raised an eyebrow then, "You calling me a girl?"_

_The father stepped in then, afraid of a fight happening "Now now! No fighting on the first day!"_

_Akira frowned, "Who is he in the first place Otou-sama?"_

_"Your bodyguard for the year"_

_"WHAT?!"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Akira chuckled, "I was shocked because I couldn't someone my age and height could be mine and my sister's bodyguard."

Naruto smirked, "Well I sure did prove you wrong didn't I?"

"You sure did" Akiko told him, nodding.

**FLASHBACK**

_Naruto had just escorted the twins to the dining room for their dinner that day but when a servant carrying the drinks passed him, Naruto stopped._

_The young boy's nose twitched and he turned sharply._

_"Stop"_

_The servant froze and the royal family looked up, curious._

_"Something wrong Naru-kun?" asked the soon-to-be daimyo._

_Naruto didn't reply, he went over to the servant and snatched the jug of the tray._

_"It's o-only t-tea" stuttered out the servant as he watched Naruto sniff the jug._

_"Yeah right."_

_Naruto carried the jug to a potted plant near the doorway. It was a rather tall, healthy-looking plant until Naruto pored the contents of the jug onto the plant. Almost immediately; as the plant shrivelled up, the royal family watched, shocked as the plant turned a sickly green then yellow and then finally dull grey before finally falling, lifeless._

_"You were about to be poisoned." Naruto told them._

_"How did you know it was poisoned Naru?" asked the twin's father curious._

_Naru just gave him a smug grin in return, "I have a pretty good sense of smell."_

_The twins just stared at him._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"You two stared at me as if I suddenly grown a second head" Naruto tells them, causing the twins to laugh.

"Well, because it was so shocking!" Akiko replies before giggling again.

Akira smirked, "Actually what happened next was more of a shocker though."

**FLASHBACK**

_In a blurred flash, Naruto had tackled the servant onto the ground but it was a short fight as the servant was a pretty scrawny fellow. Naruto then put his right foot on the servant's head, showing that he had won._

_"Tell us what we want to know." Naruto orders in a cold voice._

_It was then, the royal family remembered that Naruto was a ninja after all, he was just a kid._

_"N-never!" the servant says, frightened._

_The next thing Naruto said sent chills down the older man's spine._

_"I will stomp your head in 3 seconds and squash it like watermelon if you don't bloody talk."_

_"I'LL T-TELL Y-YOU E-EVERYTHING-G!"_

_Naruto smirked, satisfied._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"All I could think of at that time was that there was no way in hell was I ever going to piss you off." Akira admitted.

"You had such a sadistic expression on your face Naru." Akiko told him.

Naruto just smirked at her causing Akiko to blush.

"Aww, Akiko your blush is as cute as usual!" Naruto teased. "Say how about-"

"Touch my sister and I'll kill you" threatened the girl's brother.

Naruto scoffed, "Like you could."

The two glared at each other for a bit before finally laughing and shaking hands.

"You should get some sleep, both of you."

"Yes Sir!" mocks salute the twins.

Naruto laughs at the forgotten gesture before fistbumping goodbye with Akira and kissing Akiko goodnight on the forehead. Although, her brother wasn't too happy about that last part.

"NARU!"

Naru chuckles, smirks at the angry Akira and winks his embarrassed sister goodbye before swiftly leaving the room.

Once outside, he checked his watch and realised it was time to change shifts.

"Time to wake up Kakashi for his shift."

* * *

><p><strong>Hime: Done!<strong>

**Naruto: Holy shit that was 1,049 words!**

**Sasuke: When am I going to get some action with Naruto?**

**Sakura: Oh hell no! I'm next!**

**Sasuke: Over my dead body!**

***Sasuke & Sakura bickers whilst Naruto sweatdrops***

**Hime: Anyway...Ja Ne! Please review! :)**


	26. Unexpected

**Sasuke: I want NaruSasu!**

**Hime: :p**

**Sasuke: F*CK U!**

**Hime: You know what? For that, I'm going to punish you in this chapter you bitch!**

**Sakura: *sweatdrop* Hime does not own Naruto...**

* * *

><p><span>The next night<span>

Sasuke's shift was almost over hence she decided now was the perfect time to launch her plan. The dark-haired girl softly knocked on the royal twin's door, she did not want her teammates to wake up and find out what she was up to.

The door opened slightly to see the male twin looking at her in curiosity "Is something the matter?"

"May I come in?"

"What is this about?" Akira asked.

Sasuke frowned slightly, she had hoped the twins trusted her enough to let her in at her request.

"I wanted to ask you guys some questions."

"What about?" the redhead asked, getting slightly agitated by the kuniochi.

"I want to ask you about your connection to Naruto."

Sasuke saw the prince freeze and knew she was on the right track.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken, my sister and I have no connection to Uzumaki-kun or whatsoever now if you'll excuse-"

Sasuke stuck her foot out, preventing the door from closing.

"I saw you guys exchange a greeting the moment when we entered the Hokage's office. Plus, how you are acting right now is just proving my point even more that you're hiding something. Now, tell me what I want to know."

Akira clicked his tongue in annoyance; there was no way he could get out of this one…

_Unless…_

It all happened so fast; Akira pushed the door open, startling Sasuke who staggered back. The redhead pulled the pale-skinned girl toward him and kissed her, hard on the mouth.

The next thing the prince knew, he was on the floor and his cheek was stinging with pain. She looked up to see Sasuke, completely red in the face.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

Sasuke stomped off, leaving a smirking Akira behind.

_Good thing that worked._

* * *

><p>The next morning, Naruto confronted Akira about what happened last night, much to the redhead's surprise.<p>

"She told you?" he asked in disbelief.

Naruto shook his head, "No, I heard. I was replying a message sent to me so I hadn't slept yet."

"I see but you know I did it only-"

"To protect me, thank you and I appreciate it. You should consider yourself really lucky that you were our client or Sasuke would have killed you on the spot."

Akira smirked, "Oh I am. Besides it's not like it was her first kiss right?"

At that moment, Akira was shocked to see the blonde's ears turn a shade of red in response with an embarrassed look on his face to match.

"Naruto…you-?"

"Let's get moving kids!" Kakashi called.

"We should go" the redhead heard his ninja friend say before walking towards his sensei.

_Seriously? Him and Sasuke?!_

* * *

><p>They were closing in to the city, just a few more miles but Naruto stopped short suddenly.<p>

"Naruto, what wrong?" Sakura asked, worried.

"Shh, I think I hear something…"

Then it happened, a fog began to form around them, disabling their vision to see. Naruto wasted no time in panicking and activated his demon eyes; the usual cerulean blue shade of the boy's eyes turned dried blood red.

Naruto could then see the perpetrators and recognized them immediately but before he could warn Kakashi, the fog cleared, enabling everyone to see.

_Itachi and Kisame_

Sasuke's Sharingan activated immediately in anger but Kakashi held her back.

"You, Naruto and Sakura have to get the clients out of here."

"But-!"

"Now Sasuke!"

Seeing that Kakashi was not going to budge, Sasuke scowled, "Fine"

Kakashi nodded and turned back to the Akatsuki members who were making handsigns already. Kakashi lifted up his headband to expose his Sharingan eye in preparation of the battle ahead whilst Team 7 took the opportunity to take the twins away from the area and to safety, hoping that Kakashi makes it out of there as well.

* * *

><p>Naruto was leading the twins and his teammates through the forest but he stopped short when an enemy appeared.<p>

"Hey kiddies! How about we get this over and done with and let me kill you?" Kisame asked, smirking.

"What happened to Hatake-san?" asked Akiko asked, alarmed.

"Oh, I let Itachi have him so I came to take care of you brats. Now-"

Suddenly, the sound of chirping birds was heard and Kisame looked up, just in time to see Sasuke coming at him with chidori. Sasuke's eyes widened when Kisame grabbed her hand, stopping the attack but before she could defend herself, Kisame flung the pale skinned girl far behind him.

The teens heard first a rustle of bushes followed by a very loud grunt of pain and then silence.

Kisame laughed, "Ha! That kid is never gonna get up to Akatsuki level seeing how weak she is. Whether boy or girl, that kid ain't ever going to be able to beat Itachi!"

He turned back to finish off the rest of Team 7 but Naruto stopped him mid-turn.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto, with his eyes blazing with fury, sent Kisame into the air and several miles backward causing Akira to whistle.

"W-wow" Akiko couldn't help but say in awe.

But Naruto didn't hear her because he had run off to where Sasuke was.

Naruto found her lying on the ground; he immediately ran over to her and tried to shake her awake, "Sasuke? HEY SASUKE!"

He heard Sasuke murmur something and took her pulse, her heart rate was normal but there was no doubt that bones were broken. Naruto deadpanned until he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto, let me."

Naruto nodded and gave Sakura the space she needed.

Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated on her chakra. Akira and Akiko watched in fascination as Sakura's hands began to glow green. Naruto helped Sasuke into an upright position so that Sakura could heal their teammate's back.

As Sakura healed, she tried to talk sense to Naruto, "Naruto, you need to get the twins back home, it's only a few more miles. Sasuke and I will catch up so-"

"No way. I am not leaving you." It was obvious from his stern tone that there was no room for argument but Sakura tried anyway.

"But Naruto-! "

"Well well…aren't you lot in a pickle?"

Naruto and Sakura looked up and Naruto grinned immediately.

"I swear Sai, this is the first time I have ever been so happy to see you in my entire life!"

Sai rolled his eyes in response, "Don't get used to it."

* * *

><p>Kakashi was getting frustrated; his body was tired, his chakra was running out and he had only just realized that he forgot to restock his supply of chakra pills. Not to mention the fact that it really annoyed him that Itachi was just standing there in front of him with not a scratch on him and looking as nonchalant as ever.<p>

Suddenly, Itachi ducked and Kakashi saw kunais with explosive tags come his way. He too ducked and an explosion went off behind him but when he got up again, he saw raven feathers lay where Itachi stood.

_Bastard left._

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi looked up to see his student running toward him, "Naruto? Where is-?"

"Oh they're fine Hatake" a voice from above reassured him.

Kakashi looked up to see his team, the royal teens and Sai on a large white bird.

_They're safe…_

_That's good…_

Then, everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke: I got kissed by another AND I get injured?!<strong>

**Hime: That's what you get for cussing me at me...**

**Naruto: *shakes his head* Please review..**


	27. Asleep

**NaruSasu Fangirls: WE DEMAND NARUSASU!**

**Hime: It's coming! Relax damn it!**

**Sai: Hime owns nothing.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha awoke feeling groggy, her eye lids so heavy it was as if they were pushing her back under the covers. The dark-haired kuniochi moaned from the tapping sunlight against her face and wondered how long she had been sleeping. She wanted to yell at the sun to hide behind the clouds, more so she wanted to just forget the day before and all that transpired. She unwillingly sat up and rubbed the sand out of her eyes. When she finally opened them, she looked around the room.<p>

_Am I in the hospital?_

Then, she noticed a mirror. In the mirror, her face was tired and pale, her hair was uncombed and messy and there were dark circles under her eyes. Sasuke then combed her hair with her fingers giving her a more decent bed head look. She looked at her reflection again and finally noticed what she was wearing. She was wearing a light blue nightslip gown that ended at mid-thigh.

_This isn't mine…_

Before she could think further on it, Sasuke began to shiver under the cool morning air. Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw a robe that matched the color of her gown hanging over the bedpost of her bed. She was about to reach for it when Sasuke's ears picked up the sound of shallow breathing; she turned and saw Naruto, soundly asleep.

The blonde was sitting in a chair that was next to her bed; his arms were on the bed, supporting his head as he slept. Sasuke inched closer to him, careful not to wake up her teammate. She took that rare moment of Naruto asleep to study him.

The boy was defenceless, his expression peaceful. Naruto's hair was glowing a brilliant gold under the glaring sunlight and before Sasuke could stop herself, she ran her fingers through his golden blonde locks. Surprisingly, it was rather soft considering how spiky the boy's hair was. But what happened next shocked the dark-haired teen even more.

As Sasuke continued running her hand through his hair, she was certain she heard purring. She bit her lip to prevent herself from laughing.

_Naruto was purring!_

_Like a cat!_

It was then when Sasuke's eyes fell upon Naruto's cheeks where his whisker-like marks were.

_Maybe Naruto is secretly part cat…_

_It could explain why he and Kiba never got along…_

Unable to help herself, Sasuke touched Naruto's whisker marks with trembling fingertips. She took a deep breath to calm herself and curiously began to trace the whisker marks with featherlike caress to avoid waking him up. As she continued, she noticed Naruto's nose twitching irritably.

_Oh boy, this guy really is like a cat!_

Sasuke couldn't help herself, she giggled.

_I wonder what would happen if I poked him?_

_Would he swat her hand away like a cat would?_

When Sasuke looked back at Naruto, she found that he was awake. One eye was opened, looking at her. Sasuke froze, she did not expect Naruto to wake up; she always thought of him to be a heavy sleeper.

Naruto looked at Sasuke curiously, wondering why exactly why she was touching him in sleep.

_Were the meds Sakura prescribed to her causing Sasuke to do random things?_

He rose up from his sleeping position and leaned back in his chair, still maintaining eye contact with his albino teammate. He noticed that she had inched herself backward a bit. He wasn't sure whether it was because she was feeling awkward to be found out or embarrassed by what she had done. Lucky for her, Naruto decided not to press her about it; she looked uncomfortable as it is.

"Morning" he greeted in his morning hoarse voice, still sleepy.

"M-morning?" Sasuke responded, uneasily.

_Was he even aware what I did or was he half-asleep?_

"How are you feeling?"

Sasuke blinked, realizing Naruto was talking to her again.

"Kind of light-headed and a little stiff at the neck but I had a good rest."

"Good, that's good." Naruto says, slowly forming a smile. He was still very sleepy.

"So we're at a hospital then?" Sasuke asks, looking around.

"No, we're at the palace infirmary." Naruto clarified.

Sasuke blinked, "Why would the palace need an infirmary?"

"Well the family has been through a lot of assassination attempts so it makes sense for them to have a medical facility on standby."

"How do you know they had a lot of assassination attempts?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto froze for a second before smoothly replying. "Surely a rich king like him has had death threats. Is it really surprising?"

Before Sasuke could reply, a voice interrupted.

"SASUKE!"

There was a flash of pink and then Sasuke found himself glomped by Sakura.

"I'm so glad you're okay!"

"S-sakura…c-can't b-breathe…"

Sakura let go with a gasp and apologized to her teammate profusely whilst Naruto chuckled as he watched Sasuke's face turn from blue slowly back to white.

"You okay Sasuke?" Naruto asked, still laughing.

Sasuke glared at him in response, seeing Naruto's mirth at her situation.

"So she's finally awake?"

Sasuke turned then and her jaw dropped.

_What the fuck was Sai wearing?_

Sai wore all black. Sai's outfit consisted of a high-collared midriff shirt which had a long right sleeve and a short left sleeve, black pants, shinobi sandals and gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed, to facilitate the use of his drawing based techniques Naruto knew.

Naruto was accustomed to Sai's habits; they did grow up together after all.

He wore a short black jacket with red straps — as customary of all Root members, to most likely show his allegiance to the organisation but Sasuke didn't know that, she just found it odd-looking.

On his back, he carried a tip-less tantō on his back and a small backpack which Naruto knew had Sai's brush, scrolls, and ninja ink was inside.

"It's rude to stare you know." Sai told her with an irritated tone in his voice.

Sasuke gave him an incredulous look, "Do you even own a mirror? Has anybody even told you how ridiculous you look in that midriff shirt?"

Naruto bit his lip; he had to admit that it was really funny to see the two argue.

Sai smirked, "This is fashion darling. I know you're new to the whole girl thing so I forgive you for this one time."

Sasuke glared at him, "Excuse me! But guys wearing midriff is just-!"

"I'm starting a trend, deal with it. It's cool."

Sasuke's jaw dropped and just stared at him. Suddenly, the sound of someone's stomach rumbling was heard and everyone turned to stare at the source.

Sakura blushed, her cheeks crimson with embarrassment causing Naruto to chuckle, "Come on guys, it's time for breakfast anyway."

Sasuke turned back to the bedpost, she was cold.

_Where was the robe?_

"Looking for this?"

Sasuke turned to see Naruto holding out her robe for her. Sasuke got down from the bed and Naruto was about to be a gentleman and help her into her robe but Sasuke moved away.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Helping you into your robe."

"Why? I am perfectly capable of doing it myself!"

Naruto sighed, he was only being nice. Why did she have to be so damn stubborn? He respected her independence but he only wanted to do something nice for his recently injured teammate.

Then he got an idea.

He smirked at her and moved his face closer to her so that his lips were close to her ears; they were so close that Sasuke could feel his breath on her ear. "If you don't, I'll tell everyone what you were doing to me while I was asleep."

Sasuke's face turned tomato red immediately; she was so glad her back was to Sakura and Sai who were watching everything quietly with curiosity.

"F-fine…"

Naruto smirked at the victory and helped his albino teammate into her robe whilst Sakura watched with envy and Sai watched in amusement.

As Naruto helped her, Sasuke felt her pulse jump as the blonde's fingers brush against the skin of her arms as he carefully helped her slide on her jacket.

"Do you feel warmer now?" he asked her.

"Mmm…definitely." Sasuke admitted truthfully as she turned around to face him.

The long sleeve button front robe Sasuke was wearing ended just below the knee and hung loosely around her shoulders. Naruto had to admit Sasuke looked kind of cute in Akiko's clothes.

Akiko was given the clothes set for her birthday but she disliked blue and gave it to Sakura so she could change Sasuke into it. She even said that Sasuke was welcome to keep it.

_Light blue doesn't look half bad on her actually. Hell, it looks good even._

Sasuke's stomach rumbled causing her fellow teens to laugh. Sakura grinned and grabbed her teammate's hand.

"Come on! We're obviously both starving so let's go! Time for breakfast!"

Sakura dragged the dark-eyed girl out of the palace infirmary with the boys following close behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten Ten: I LOVE THE NARUSASU!<strong>

**Shizune: THEY'RE SO KAWAII!**

**Temari: *rolls eyes* Fan girls...**

**Hime: Please review! :)**


	28. Shishou

**Ino: When do I come back?**

**Hime: Hmm...soon I suppose**

**Sakura: Can it be never?**

**Ino: SHUT UP FOREHEAD!**

**Sakura: NO YOU SHUT UP INO PIG!**

**Hime: *sigh* I'll do the disclaimer then...**

**I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Team 7 and Sai were ready to leave for home.<p>

"Thanks for everything guys" Aiko says, after shaking Kakashi's, Naruto's and Sai's hands.

"You're welcome" Naruto grins.

* * *

><p>Akiko smiles at Sasuke, "I'm glad my sleepwear fits you."<p>

"It was yours? Then, how come I'm allowed to keep it?"

"Because blue is not my colour" answers the fiery redhead "I don't see the point of keeping something I am never going to wear so I am giving it to you."

"But-"

"Keep it, I insist."

Sasuke sighed, "Alright"

Akiko smirked then, "Besides, I'm pretty sure Naruto thought the colour was perfect on you."

"And how do you know that?" Sasuke asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Call it a princess intuition."

Sasuke just looked at her sceptically until Sakura finally emerged out of the palace.

"I'M READY!"

Kakashi shook his head, "Don't drink so much orange juice in the morning next time Sakura."

Sakura blushed causing the fellow teens to chuckle in amusement.

* * *

><p>After Team 7 had climbed aboard onto to Sai's bird, they waved goodbye to the royal twins before taking off for home.<p>

* * *

><p><span>The next day<span>

Hinata had just returned from an assassination mission only to find Naruto and Sai in her living room; lounging on her couch, looking right at home.

"Guys, I'm tired. Get out."

The two turned to see Hinata, decked out in one of her night mission outfits.

She wore a sleeveless, halter-neck, navy blue jumpsuit with a hood over her head and a face mask concealing the bottom half of her face. A black pouch was worn around her waist where she kept her weapons inside. On her feet, she wore knee-high black boots and on her hands, she wore fingerless black gloves.

"Why is it you always come back home with not even a speck of blood on you?" Naruto asks, annoyed.

"Because I don't like getting my clothes dirty? It's a nightmare to wash blood of clothes you know."

"Don't forget the smell" Sai adds.

Naruto arches an eyebrow at that, "If worse comes to worse, we have more than enough money to buy new ones if need be."

Hinata sighs then, withdrawing her hood and lets down the mask.

The three of them were the top ninjas in Konoha, so money was never an issue but for Hinata, she wasn't much of a spender and was pretty stingy when it came to her money whereas Naruto was pretty generous like donating money to the orphanage and the Academy. Sai on the other hand just spent most of his money on art supplies.

Exhausted, Hinata went over to the couch and moved to lie down it, not caring that her two friends were sitting there. She let her head rest on Sai's lap and moved her feet onto Naruto's lap, making herself comfortable.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched with annoyance, "Couldn't you sleep on your own bed and not on us?"

He didn't receive an answer, all he got was Hinata's shallow breathing in return

"Great, she's asleep. How now?" asks the blonde.

"I'll take her; you need to go see Tsunade anyway. You know how she gets when you're late."

Naruto groans, "I've only just got back from a mission, does she really have to send me on another one?"

"You know she'll only call us if she seriously needs us so you should better go."

Naruto sighs in defeats and carefully picks up Hinata's legs to get up from the couch. He sets them back down on the couch and looks at Sai.

"Make sure she gets to bed Sai"

"You know I will."

Naruto nods and leaves, leaving Sai and a sleeping Hinata alone.

It was rare for Sai to see such a defenceless Hinata so he took the opportunity to study her. Her lips were full and utterly kissable. For the first time in his life, he noticed how long the girl's eyelashes were and he also noticed that her hair had gotten considerable longer than the last time he saw her. The tips of her midnight blue hair were touching the nape of her neck.

_I hope she lets her hair grow…_

Sai always thought that Hinata would look gorgeous with long hair but due to her laziness, she would usually cut it short. But she hasn't recently though?

_Maybe she's been too busy to cut it? With taking Sasuke as her charge now and all, it makes sense…_

_Or maybe she has never noticed it?_

_Or maybe...she's purposely letting it grow?_

Sai looked at his love interest with curiosity, wondering about the change. Absentmindedly, the ghostly pale teenager began tracing Hinata's right eyebrow, following its arch with his finger and lightly brushed her hair away from her pretty face.

Suddenly, he found his hand in a tight grip and he saw that Hinata awake.

"What were you doing?" she asks him.

"Memorizing your features so that I sketch your sleeping face later" he answers as nonchalantly as usual.

Hinata raised an eyebrow at him but Sai just smirked, "Come on, I'll escort you to bed so that you can rest properly."

Hinata rolled her eyes and let her friend carry her bridal-style to her bedroom, deciding it best not question him further on his behavior.

She brushed it off as Sai being his usual weird self.

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see me?" Naruto asked as he entered the office.<p>

Tsuande nodded, "Change to Akuma first. Your new client will arriving in a minute."

Naruto raised an eyebrow but did as he was told. He started performing the necessary handsigns.

* * *

><p>Sasuke entered the Hokage's office to find that it was unbelievably warm.<p>

Are the fans broken or something?

"Her? Hokage-sama you cannot be serious!"

Sasuke looked up and her jaw dropped.

"A-akuma K-kitsune?!"

There was no mistaking it; the sun-kissed complexion, the long crimson red hair in a ponytail and that deep, manly, raspy voice speaking was definitely him. The tall man turned and made eye contact with her; black silted eyes, the colour of dried blood stared back at the coal-onyx black eyes of Sasuke. Eventually, much to Sasuke's shame, she turned away. Akuma was intimidating to her.

Akuma raised an eyebrow at that, he did not expect her to turn away first. He looked down on himself to check if he was wearing clothes.

He was.

(He used to have a problem of performing his henges without new clothes so Naruto just double-checked to be sure.)

"Maybe I just look too hot for her" he thought, smirking causing his fangs to show.

Akuma was wearing a crimson red deep V-neck shirt, a black leather jacket, dark navy blue jeans and on his feet were leather boots. He looked pretty darn sexy. No one could deny that.

Tsunade coughed then, catching Sasuke & Akuma's attention.

"From now on Akuma, you are to train Sasuke. We would like you to teach all the fire ninjutsu you know."

"Wasn't Kakashi training her on her element jutsu?" Akuma asked, raising an eyebrow at the news.

"He's run out of things to teach her. You are the only next logical choice."

Akuma sighed, "Mendoksu. Have you told Tenshi?"

"She will be made aware later tonight when she comes to see me for her weekly report."

Akuma sighs again, obviously unhappy with this but turns to Sasuke, "You okay with this?"

"Well, I have heard of your prowess as a fire ninjutsu user from Kakashi so it'll definitely be good for my training to have you as my sensei."

Akuma deadpanned, "Do not call me sensei, call me…"

He looked at her blankly for a minute lost in thought until he suddenly smirked.

"Shishou. From now on, I'm Akuma-Shishou to you and don't you forget it Sasu-chan."

Sasuke was about to yell at him until she saw that he was quickly forming handsigns but before she could use her Sharingan to see the signs, Akuma was surrounded in a whirlwind of flames. Sasuke's jaw dropped but she then shielded her face when she realized the flames were closing in on her and stepped back.

When she felt the room's temperature drop back to normal, she looked back to find the red-haired man gone and a very pissed off Hokage.

"He bloody burned my carpet again!"

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto: UGH, now I gotta pay<strong>

**Tsunade: Damn right!**

**Hime: Please review! :)**


	29. Touch

**Hime: I own nothing! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>On the way to the training grounds to meet Akuma, Sasuke remembered her talk with Tenshi yesterday.<p>

**FLASHBACK**

_"Akuma is a real womanizer so do not fall for any of his tricks!" warns the blue-haired woman._

_"I won't" the young girl assured Tenshi._

_"He loves women and enjoys the effect he has on them so beware!"_

_"Understood." Sasuke nodded._

_"Let me know if he does anything inappropriate!"_

_"Hai Sensei" Sasuke sighed at her mentor's concern._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_Like I would even fall for him in the first place... He's good-looking and all but I-_

"Good morning Sasuke-chan. Slept well?"

Sasuke looked up to see Akuma who looked devilishly handsome as usual.

"Fine. So how are we going to do this?"asked Sasuke, not wasting any time.

Akuma smirked, "You're going to fight me with all you've got. But there are stipulations."

Sasuke nodded, urging him to continue.

"No weapons are allowed, you can only use fire ninjutsu and nothing else. I'll allow you to use chakra pills to replenish your chakra. As for me, I'll only be using taijutsu."

Sasuke was baffled,"Only taijutsu for you? But-"

"I am a Kage-Level ninja, I can handle myself just fine" the red-haired man assured her.

_K-kage-?_

Akuma smirked, "So you ready kid?"

A serious expression formed on Sasuke's face as she moved to a battle stance, "Prepare yourself."

The man smirked in return, this is going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for your hard work!" says Shizune, ending the medical ninjutsu lesson with her two students.<p>

"Hey Shizune-san?"

"Yes Ino-chan?" answered the short-haired woman.

"Tenten and I were wondering-"

"-if you had any idea on the two of us can improve as ninjas?" finished the brunette impatiently.

Shizune blinked at them in surprise but she saw the expressions on their faces realizing that they were really serious, "Interesting...well I guess it looks like these two were inspired by team 7 as well..." she thought to herself.

She looked over at the two girls carefully and thought it through thoroughly.

_I'll start with Ino_

"Ino-chan, most of the attacks in your arsenal now are medium to long range correct? Hence, I think you should work on your taijustu and hand to hand combat. It is always a good idea to be formidable whenever you can. Maybe afterwards, you can think about learning elemental ninjutsu if you really want to."

Ino nodded slowly, taking it all in.

Shizune turned to Tenten.

"Tenten, have you ever thought about learning kenjutsu?"

The genin in question blinked at her, "Learning kenjutsu? It'll take years, patience and-!"

Shizune smiled, "You're young my dear, I'm sure you can do it"

Tenten smiled back and nodded.

"You could also think about learning some elemental ninjutsu too if you want. I think it is always good to know some ninjutsu in case of any emergency."

Tenten and Ino nodded, getting her point.

Shizune smiled, all seriousness gone, "So now that that's done, let's go have our lunch now shall we?"

"Hai!" answers the hungry girls.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's limbs were aching, she was struggling to regain her focus.<p>

_Damn it…_

The pale skinned girl's knees buckled and her eyelids fluttered before she began to fall backwards.

_I can't anymore…_

"Easy kid"

Akuma appeared behind her and caught her with ease. He gently began to lower he body down to the ground and into a comfortable sitting position; Sasuke's back rested against his chest whilst Akuma's strong arms encircled her slender waist from behind.

_He's so close..._

Akuma held Sasuke's right hand in his and says in her ear, "Sasuke if you're still conscious say something."

Sasuke wasted no time in replying him, "You're too damn fast, stupid kistune."

Akuma let out an amused chuckle at the response.

_Good thing she's all right_

The fanged man smirked as began to stroke his pupil's hand with his thumb, "There is a reason why one of my nicknames is Speed Demon kid."

Sasuke clicked her tongue in annoyance at the arrogance in his voice, completely ignoring the fact that he was stroking her hand s familiarly, "You suck. You were toying with me the entire damn time."

Akuma chuckled again, stopped stroking her hand and kissed her on the cheek, "You fulfilled my expectations though. Good job."

Sasuke's face flamed then.

_No wonder Tenshi-sensei warned me about him…_

Sasuke immediately pried her hand away from her shishou, "Y-you can't just kiss me and touch me like this! I'll tell-!"

Akuma laughed, "Oh Sasuke! If you really disliked my touch, you would have pushed me away by now wouldn't you?"

Sasuke's face turned even redder at that.

_I'm just not leaving because his embrace is just too damn comfortable! Plus I'm tired!_

Akuma turned serious then, bringing Sasuke back to reality, "However, jokes aside, it is time for me to tell you my assessment of you from what I've seen today."

Sasuke sighed, she was really tired...and really in no mood...

"First off, Tenshi has trained you well; your stamina and speed has definitely improved since you were a guy. You could definitely give Kakashi and Gai a good run for their money and with a bit more practice, you might just be able to actually dream of challenging me and Tenshi to a race" he says, smirking at the end.

Sasuke frowned at what her new trainer had said whilst Akuma continued.

"Your chakra reserves are pretty big but not enough to last you with our spar just now. You also obviously lack the ability to strategize considering the fact you wasted no time in pulling out the big guns."

Sasuke's frown turned to a scowl and tried to defend herself, "You're a high level ninja! Wouldn't it make sense for me to use high level jutsu against you?"

Akuma turned his head so that it was no longer resting on Sasuke's shoulder but now facing her with a serious expression on his face, "Yes but you need to go about it smartly. You can't just keep running into a fight without thinking."

Sasuke's scowl deepened, her irritation with Akuma rising, "Why not? I've done it plenty of times!"

"But you got your ass kicked for quite a while till you came up with an idea on how to win right?" he countered calmly.

Sasuke cringed then, remembering how she always winged it in her fights.

"I still win in the end anyway..." she grumbled.

"You could finish the fight a lot of faster if you entered the battle with at least some sort of battle plan in mind you know."

Sasuke sighed, realizing that she should just give up on the argument, she didn't have the drive to argue with him any further.

"You will definitely save on energy and chakra too" he added pointedly.

"Fine, I get it..." the Uchiha relented.

Akuma smirked at her and snuggled his face into Sasuke's neck, causing the girl to blush, "Good, now I think the first thing I'm going to have to do with you is help you get those chakra reserves of yours to get bigger."

Sasuke immediately turned her head and looked at the red-haired man as if was crazy, "You cannot be serious!"

Akuma moved his head so that their faces were just inches away from each other and deadpanned, "Do I look like I'm joking?"

Sasuke got up from her comfortable sitting position with him and turned so that her body faced him, "Tenshi-sensei and I are doing medical ninjutsu right now which requires chakra control. The bigger my reserves get, the harder I'll be to control the chakra!"

Akuma nodded, "Which means in between practices, you're going to have to work on your chakra control."

"But you're supposed to train me in fire ninjutsu!" retorted the Uchiha.

Akuma nodded and got up from the ground, "Yes and the justus I'm planning to teach you will require a hell lot of chakra. You need to get bigger reserves Sasuke"

Sasuke sighed, so much to learn…

Suddenly, Sasuke felt a numbing sensation go through her body, her knees buckled once more before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Shizune had just left the restaurant with her two genin students when they bumped into Hinata.<p>

"Hinata-chan, where are you of to?"

The girl in question turned and smiled at her sensei but Ino and Tenten pain no attention to their conservation as they were in shock, gawking at her new appearance.

Hinata like Team 7 had apparently gotten a make-over.

She had grown her hair until the tips of her hair just touched her shoulders with hair bangs elegantly framing her face. There was this look in her eyes where you could tell that she was no longer the shy, timid girl she once were, she had gained confidence and maturity over had happened with her the past year and it showed. Hinata wore a long sleeve lavender hooded top, blue ¾ pants that matched the regulation genin sandals and around her petite waist, she wore a black pouch where the girls suspected Hinata kept her medical supply or poisons or perhaps even both! But like before, Hinta still wore her Konoha headband tied around her neck.

"Hi Ino-chan, Tenten-chan" Hinata greeted.

"H-hey, nice makeover" Ino managed to say.

"Thank you" Hinata smiled.

"S-so where are you of to?" Tenten asked.

"To a friend's house. He called me for a favour."

* * *

><p>"This girl overexerts herself too much" Hinata tells her friend as she tucks Sasuke into bed.<p>

Naruto sighs tiredly, "Well you know Sasuke, got to push her limits and put 200% in everything."

"Right" Hinata answers as she walks over to turn off the bedroom light.

Naruto closes the door behind him after casting one last glance at his sleeping teammate, "You know I think she likes me."

Hinata froze in mid-step, "Why would you think that?"

_He knows?_

Naruto laughs at her reaction, "No, not me. Akuma."

Hinata turns to look at her longtime friend and folds her arm across her chest, "Okay and why the hell do you think she'll be interested in Akuma of all people?"

The blonde frowns, "Because Akuma is hot? Why else would woman not fall for him?"

Hinata rolled her eyes, "Sasuke isn't like normal girls"

"I know but when I was flirting with her as Akuma, she didn't resist my touch."

Hinata shrugs then, "Maybe her hormones are acting up? Because like you said, Akuma is hot after all."

Naruto smirks, "Damn right!"

Hinata rolls her eyes at her friend and stands by the door to wait for him to open it for her. Just as the two leave the house, Naruto asked another question.

"So Hinata, do you find Akuma hot too then?"

…

There was a long pregnant silence until Hinata finally answered, "Shut up Naru-chan"

* * *

><p><strong>Hime: Hope you guys liked it!<strong>

**Sasuke: WHY IS AKUMA ALLOWED TO BE PERVERTED TO ME?!**

**Hime: Oh shush you, count yourself lucky.**

**Sasuke: *blush***

**Hime: Please review!**


	30. Late

Sasuke awoke the next morning, in her own bed, feeling exhausted.

_Wait...I'm in bed?_

_Did Akuma take me back?_

She looked around to find a note from him or something but a sharp pain in her stomach stopped her. She clutched her abdomen, her face screwed up in pain. She looked down then to find a colour change in her bed sheets; instead of the usual powder blue, there were various patches of crimson red.

_Crap...don't tell me…_

_I'M HAVING MY PERIOD NOW?_

Before Sasuke could curse her bad luck, her bedroom door was kicked open and she looked up to see that it was Tenshi.

"WHAT THE HELL UCHIHA?! I WAITED FOR YOU AN ENTIRE FUCKING HOUR AND YOU'RE STILL IN BED?!"

Sasuke's eyes widened before turning to the clock, 8?!

"S-sensei, I apologize. I-"

"You woke up with your period?" Tenshi interrupted, looking the stained sheets.

Sasuke blushed, embarrassed at her situation, "Y-yeah"

Tenshi sighed, "Alright, you're excused for the day, get your ass out of bed so I can clean up this mess."

Sasuke blinked her eyes in disbelief at her mentor's kindness, "I-"

"Uchiha, just go."

Sasuke complied and began gathering her things while Tenshi made a grab for the soiled sheets.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had just finished drying her hair when the strong, delicious smell of something she hasn't had since she was a kid wafted to her nose. She hung her wet towel on the towel rack in her room before leaving the room to find out whether she was right.<p>

"Are those pancakes? They smell really good" Sasuke couldn't help but say as she sat at the table.

"Yup and they are right about done"Tenshi answered, flipping them once more before turning the stove off and transferring them to a large platter.

"Breakfast is served!" she announced placing the platter on the table.

"Thank you sensei" Sasuke tells her sensei before taking the maple syrup and drowning her pancakes in it.

"Itadakimasu" Sasuke says before hungrily digging into her food.

Tenshi smiles at this and watches her, amused.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"I already did."

"Oh…"

Sasuke continued eating but Tenshi saw the look on her face and sighed.

"I don't blame you for being tired and oversleeping you know. I'm not mad."

"Really?" Sasuke asked.

"Really" Tenshi assures her.

Sasuke nodded and went back to eating until she remembered something.

"Hey sensei?"

"Yes?"

"How do you know Akuma? I've always wanted to ask you about it but-"

Tenshi raised her hand to interrupt Sasuke before speaking, "I've known Akuma since we were little."

"Were your parents friends or something?"

"Oh no, Akuma's parents died a long time ago. He's an orphan. On that day, he was trying to run away from some bullies who-"

"Akuma used to be bullied?"

"Well with unnatural looks like his, it's not uncommon to picked on about it right?"

Sasuke nodded her head slowly, trying to imagine Akuma being bullied.

"So you rescued him?"

"Yeah, I took him to my family's compound to hide. We became friends from then on."

"Family compound? So you're from a clan?"

"Was, I was banished."

"Why?" Sasuke asked, wondering what idiot clan would make such a strong ninja leave.

A bitter expression formed on the older female's face then, "Because in their eyes, I was a disgrace. It did not matter that my father was the clan head. In fact, it was my father who made me leave."

Sasuke cringed, remembering Hinata. She was about to ask how old her mentor was then but Tenshi went on.

"Actually, Akuma almost killed my father in a fit of rage."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yup, I'm glad he came to his senses."

Sasuke took another morseful before asking her next question, "Another question, if I may ask, how did you know Itachi?"

Tenshi winced and Sasuke realized then that it was a sensitive topic.

"I-"

"So here's where you girls are!"

The kuniochi turned to see Akuma coming in through the window.

"Why were you looking for us?" Tenshi asked.

The red-haired man smirked and ruffled Sasuke's hair, "To see how my student is doing of course! No training today?"

"Nope" Tenshi answered, not bothering to elaborate on why.

Akuma looked at her with a look that said he wanted details but Tenshi ignored it. Akuma sighed and moved to sit next to his best friend. He casually kissed her on the cheek as he sat down, "No pancakes for me?"

"You can take some if you want" Sasuke tells him, gesturing to the platter in between them.

Akuma smirked, "Don't mind if I do but I'll need to get my plate and a fork first."

Tenshi passed him what he wanted before he got a chance to get up, "Here"

Akuma smirked, "Why thank you Tenshi. Aren't you the best?"

He kissed her again but this time at the corner of her mouth, shocking Sasuke but her mentor didn't seem to care and just smiled.

"Y-you two are really not dating?" Sasuke asked.

"No" they answered in unison.

"Then why-?"

"Because I'm/he's always like that" the duo answered together.

Sasuke nodded slowly but she could not help feeling a little jealous of Tenshi to have someone so close and familiar with by her side like Akuma.

_Will I ever have a relationship like that?_

* * *

><p><span>A month later<span>

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke awoke with a start and saw Kakashi looking down at her.

"Am I boring you?"

Sasuke was about to answer but then she realized that her head was resting on someone's shoulder. She looked up to see Naruto's concerned blue eyes looking at her.

"Didn't you get enough sleep last night?"

Sasuke coughed and inched herself away from Naruto, "I'm fine"

Naruto was not convinced but before he could say so, Sakura got up from the grass and sat next to him. She locked her arm with his and rested her head on his shoulder. She cast a smirk at Sasuke's way which got her a glare in return.

"Sasuke, what's with you?" Kakashi asked, wondering why his student has been so distracted lately.

Sasuke sighed, "I've finally gotten my chakra levels as high as Akuma wanted."

"And that's bad?" Naruto asked, confused.

Sasuke lost it then, "Because my chaka levels are higher, it's harder for me to control it in my medical techniques! I keep messing up because of my lack of control hence my progress is slow in my training with Tenshi! it fucking pisses me off!"

Seeing how angry she was, Kakashi took a step back whilst Naruto and Sakura cautiously inched themselves away.

"Sakura-chan, is there any chakra control exercises you can suggest to Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura frowned in thought, "No...I mean all of us has pretty much mastered all the chakra control exercises I know."

"Actually, I might know one that can help Sasuke"

Everyone turned to Naruto then who had a mischievous grin on his face.

"What do you have in mind Naruto?" Kakashi asked, curious.

"We need to go the Hot Springs Mixed Baths first."


	31. Oh boy

**Hime: I don't own Naruto!**

**Sakura: Hope you enjoy the story! :D**

* * *

><p>Sakura and Sakura entered the mixed baths with caution, they had no idea what Naruto was planning.<p>

"Hello ladies!" Kakashi greeted them, he was sitting on the edge of the bath, soaking his feet.

The girls were disappointed to see that Kakashi has used a small towel to cover the bottom half of his face.

_DAMN YOU KAKASHI!_

"Sakura, aren't you going to get in?"

Sakura turn to see Naruto in the water already.

_Aww...his hair looks so cute when it's wet!_

Sakura,suddenly not feeling shy anymore with the fact that she only had a towel on, excitedly went over to Naruto's side. Naruto smiled at this and held out his hand to her. Sakura accepted it and carefully entered the bath.

"It's hot!"

"It's 60 degrees to be precise" Naruto told her.

"What about me?" asked an irritated Sasuke, watching the two with gritted teeth.

Naruto smirked, "Your task is to walk on the bath to the other side using chakra."

Sasuke looked at him like he was an idiot, "Dobe, we've walked on water before."

"True but this is hot water."

"Ahh" Kakashi said getting it. "With water of this temperature, you must control your chakra even more if you want to walk on it."

Sasuke's eyes widened causing Naruto to grin, "Good idea right?"

"It's not a good idea, it's a great idea Naruto!" Sakura gushed.

"Aww shucks, you have to thank Ebisu-sensei for teaching it to me" Naruto answered, modest.

Sasuke looked at the water with determination.

_I'll definitely pass this!_

Sasuke took a deep breath before concentrating her chakra onto her feet.

_Hope this works…_

Unfortunately for Sasuke, things were never easy for her.

There was a yelp causing Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto to turn.

"Ugh!" Sasuke grunts as she gets up from the bath.

"Keep trying Sasuke!" Naruto cheered.

"Although, if you keep that up, you're going to end up a a boiled egg" Kakashi told her.

Sasuke scowled at the white-haired man.

"If the Dobe can do this, then I sure as hell can!"

Sakura smiled at Sasuke's confidence but could not hide her laughter at Sasuke's failed attempts afterwards.

_Poor Sasuke!_

* * *

><p><span>The next day<span>

That afternoon, Sasuke rushed to Training Ground 7 after her training with Tenshi. After completing her hot water exercise yesterday, Kakashi told his team that all the genins were required to meet up with their teachers at the training ground the next day. It was also mandatory because the Hokage would be there along with some guests of hers.

_What does that woman have in mind?_

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke stopped running to see everyone was there, waiting for her.

"You're late Uchiha" Neji chides her as she walks past him.

Sasuke stopped in her tracks and turned to look at the older teen. "Mind you Hyuuga, I had training just minutes before" she points out, glaring him.

The atmosphere was becoming tense so Naruto as always, stepped in.

"Ma, ma! No fighting you two!"

Sakura tried to get Sasuke's attention away from Neji by asking her how was her earlier training.

"Good actually. I finally managed to get that technique and we've finally moved on the next chapter."

"Which is?" Sakura asked.

"Treating Burns"

Sakura smiled sympathetically, "Good luck, it'll take forever for you to finish that because there's a lot to cover."

Sasuke grimaced at the thought, she hated learning all this medical-shit!

"Hinata isn't here yet either" Shino says suddenly, which was rare.

"Yeah, where is she?" Kiba asks. "Maybe I should go over to her place and-?"

"Good afternoon brats"

Everyone turned to see Tsunade with Shizune in tow and immediately bowed in respect to the blonde hokage, "Hokage-sama!"

Except of course, Naruto.

"Yo! What's up Baa-chan?"

Tsunade gave him a stern look before out of nowhere, grabbing him into a headlock to give him a noogie.

"Who you calling grandma huh?!"

Shizune watched Naruto and Tsunade have their fun, smiling.

_Those two really have a good relationship._

"Shishou? Why are we here?" Sakura asks, curious.

Tsunade reluctantly released Naruto from her hold but ruffled his hair much to Naruto's secret delight (he loved it when people touched his hair, he could never understand why) as she spoke, "Because we're going to have a contest!"

"Contest?" repeated the Konoha 12.

Tsunade stopped ruffling Naruto's hair and patted the boy on the head, "The genin teams will fight each other, whichever team wins gets to fight the Sand Team."

At that moment, the said ninja team appeared in a whirlwind of sand next to Tsunade.

Naruto grinned widely at seeing his friend and fellow jinchuuriki, "Gaara! Long time no see buddy!"

Gaara smiled slightly in greeting as Naruto came over to his side to slap him on the back.

"So what do we get if defeat the Sand Team?" Kiba asked.

Kankurou snorted causing Shino to turn to him which shut Kankurou up immediately.

_I don't ever want to mess with that bug freak ever again…_

"You guys get to have a one week vacation with us at our house in Suna" Temari answers.

Shikamaru deadpanned, "Isn't Suna just hot sun and sand? A desert wasteland?"

Temari glared at him but Shikamaru didn't care and just yawned.

Watching this, Ino shook her head.

_Stupid lazy dumbass..._

"The trip is all expenses paid so whatever you buy, I'll pay for it" Tsunade adds, causing everyone to turn to her in shock.

ALL EXPENSES PAID?!

FOR AN ENTIRE WEEK?!

"We're in!" says the Konoha ninjas in unison.

Tsuande smirks, "Alright then! Let's get started!"

"Gomenasai!"

Everyone turned to see Hinata running toward them, "Hokage-sama! I am so sorry I-"

"You're forgiven, now catch your breath and get over to your teammates so they can fill you in."

Hinata nodded and did as she was told, unaware how everyone was gawking at her new look.

Naruto, Ino and Tenten enjoyed the expressions on the ninjas faces as they studied Hinata.

"She looks all grown up" Neji thought.

Shizune claps her hands to get the Konoha 12's attention, "Alright minna-san! The first team to go up would be, Team Gai and Team 8!"

Almost immediately, everyone at the ground turned to look at Hinata's and Neji's reaction to the news.

Surprisingly, Hinata was nonchalant whilst Neji looked shocked.

Hinata turns and curiously looks at her blood cousin causing Neji to make direct eye contact with her.

"Just what is she thinking?" Neji wondered.

"Guys, let's go" Hinata says, gesturing to her teammates.

The two teens nodded and followed after her causing Naruto to frown.

_Don't let your emotions show Hina. I know you're angry but please…_

Tenten puts her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder, "Neji"

Neji grunts at all the attention he was getting presently at the moment, "Let's just go!"

Lee grins, his enthusiasm for the match ahead showing, "Yosh!"

Tenten on the other hand was frowning.

_Is he really alright?_

Neji never told me whether Hinata and him had ever reconciled and he always avoided the topic whenever I tried to ask...

_Just how will this work out?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hime: Who will win? Tea, Gai? Or Team 8? Find out in the next chapter! Please review! :)<strong>


	32. HAJIME!

**Hime: Hello everybody! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! It's really hard to juggle life when you're studying for a diploma and a committed school club member like me! Anyways, thank God for school holidays ne? (even though it's only a bloody week) **

**On with the story! *pumps fist in the air* **

**I do not own anything!**

* * *

><p>At the training area, Team 8 &amp; Team Gai got into positions; their eyes on one another as the others watched from the sides.<p>

"Will Hinata be okay?" Ino thought worriedly, looking at Hinata's neutral expression.

Tsunade got into the middle of the two teams, acting as proctor for the tournament.

"Go all out kids! HAJIME!"

Before any of Team Gai's members could move, they notice Hinata already acting quickly, they watched as she took out some smoke bombs and released them onto the ground, shrouding herself and her teammates in it's smoke.

Neji activated his Byakugan immediately on instinct but to his surprise, they weren't in sight?

_What the-?_

"Mist?" Lee asked aloud.

Tenten looked up to see a heavy mist coming towards them which meant only one thing.

Team 8 had a strategy in mind.

"Neji, keep your Byagukan up. Alert us if you see any movement" says Lee as he got into a battle stance.

"Hai"

It was silent for a few minutes, putting Team Gai's genins on age; Tenten in particular who could not stop twirling her kunais in her hands.

_WHAT THE HECK WERE THEY PLANNING?!_

It was then when Tenten felt something crawling over her legs. She pocketed her right kunai and reached her hand down to brush it off but strangled scream left her throat when her eyes finally noticed on the army of fire ants that were swarming over her legs.

Adrenaline pumped through her as she jumped backward and scrambled to slap the small biting creatures off of the red inflamed skin on her legs.

"H-HELP!"

Tenten looked up in desperation for assistance but only to see that Neji & Rock Lee had their own battles with fire ants to deal with. She watched as Neji violently flip his head over he ran his hands through his long, always carefully looked-after brown hair wildly to brush off the ants. He angrily and loudly cussed at Shino as he did so.

"DAMN YOU ABURAME! STOP THIS NONSENSE & FIGHT LIKE A NINJA YOU-!"

Tenten then decided that she need not hear anymore so she turned her attention to Rock Lee who had pulled down his jumpsuit to reveal his torso. The top half of his body was totally red from all the mad scratching he was doing; his face scrunching up in agony as he did so.

Tenten could not help it, her teammates looked so helpless and she had no idea what to do either; she felt tears forming her eyes.

"Stop...please…"

"Do you surrender?"

Tenten's eyes widened and looked around, still scratching at her legs.

_That sounded like Kiba!_

"Neji! I heard Kiba just now!"

The Hyuuga prodigy growled in response; he really was not in any mood to entertain anyone at the moment, "TENTEN I AM IN NO WAY OR FORM TO FOCUS RIGHT NOW. COULD YOU-?!"

Neji was cut off in mid-sentence as he was tackled to the ground by a shrouded figure. Tenten squinted her eyes only to realize that it was Kiba!

_Oh shit!_

"Neji!" Lee cried out, noticing his teammate in distress. But before Lee could make any move to help, he realized that he was immobile when her fell face-first onto the ground. He turned on his back with a grunt of pain to find that his feet were bounded together, making him immobile.

_A bolas?_

Tenten meanwhile could not believe the situation she was in; her hands were no longer her own, she could not stop scratching at her legs thus she could not use her weapons. There was no way they could get out of this situation hence there was only one thing to do.

"STOP! JUST STOP WE FORFEIT!"

"Smart move" she heard Hinata say before feeling a tap on her shoulder.

Tenten blinked, astounded and began to look around at her surroundings. The sun was scorching hot, no essence of a mist ever being in the area. The terrifying atmosphere and the feeling of danger was no longer felt and when her eyes finally settled upon Neji and Lee, they were both fine but they looked just as stricken and jittery as she was. She found the members of Team 8 standing close by; Hinata stood next to her whereas Kiba was on Lee's right and Shino was at Neji left.

"H-How?" Tenten asked, shaky from what had just occurred.

"It was a genjutsu wasn't it?" Lee asked, realizing it.

Kiba grinned and wrapped an arm around Lee's neck in a brotherly gesture, "You betcha! Hinata's just awesome!"

"H-hinata?" Neji repeated, amazed.

Shino nodded, "Hinata-chan has been training under Kurenai-sensei as a genjutsu specialist for quite some time now."

The members of Team Gai looked at Hinata in surprise but before she could react to it, Tsunade interrupted.

"TEAM GAI FORFEITS SO TEAM 8 WINS THIS ROUND!"

At that, the other genin teams at the side clapped in respect even though all they saw was Team Gai reacting under the spell of Hinata's genjutsu and her teammates watching their opponents suffer in amusement.

"Way to go you guys!" yelled Naruto.

"Awesome job!" cheered Ino.

"Now now, you two. Don't get too excited." Kakashi tells the blondes.

Asuma smirks, "Yeah cuz you two are going next! Against, each other!"

The blondes froze and looked at each other before breaking out into smirks.

"Looking forward to it!"

* * *

><p><strong>As the Team 7 &amp; Team 10 made their way to the fields…<strong>

With Team 7

"Uhmm, guys shouldn't we come up with a plan?" Sakura asked. "We are going up against Shikamaru's team."

Sasuke scoffed, "Puh-lease it's a team of a lazy-ass, a dumb blonde and a fatso. Why should we be worried? We'll be fine, no need to worry. We'll just wing it as always."

Naruto shook his head, "You're wrong Sasuke. Naras are know to be incredibly smart, you've missed Shika's match at the Chuunin Finals so you don't know how good of a battle strategist he can be."

Sakura nodded in agreement, "Plus, Ino and Chouji shouldn't be that underestimated either. Did you know that their fathers along with Shikamaru's father were a team called Ino-Shiko-Chou? They were one of the best ninja factions in Konoha history! Now Team 10 is the second generation of that. Their fathers would have definitely thought them some stuff."

"Plus Ino has been taking her ninja training very seriously as of late so we need to be careful. There is no telling what that devious mind of hers can come up with" Naruto pointed out.

Sakura nodded, remembering her match with Ino at the Chuunin preliminaries whilst Sasuke looked skeptical.

"Whatever"

With Team 10

"Shika, which plan are we using?" Ino asked.

"I don't know, we'll try C. This will be hard cuz we're facing Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura."

Chouji nodded, "The unpredictable ninja, the ticking time-bomb and the wild card."

Shikamaru groaned, "This will be troublesome."

Ino smacked him upside the head then, "Would it kill you to be a little optimistic?"

The Nara heir just grunted in response.

* * *

><p><strong>Hime: Done! :)<strong>

**Sasuke/Sakura/Ino: When am I going to have a scene with Naruto?**

**Hime: Maybe sometime in the future...**

****Sasuke/Sakura/Ino: WHAT MAYBE?!****

**Hime: Anyway, ja ne! Please review! *runs off to hide from angry kuniochi***

****Sasuke/Sakura/Ino: GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH! *chases after authoress*****


	33. Avoid the Shadow

**Hime: Hi! Thank you oh so very much for your patience! Hope you like it! :) I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>"READY? HAJIME!"<p>

Shikamaru wasted no time in using his Shadow Binding Technique causing Team 7 to abandon their offense stances and retreat, jumping backward but their eyes still on Shikamaru. When, they finally got out of his range, Naruto tried to think of a way of how they could attack without getting caught in the Nara's signature jutsu.

But then something caught his eye, Ino's smirking face.

_Not a good sign…_

Naruto watched warily as Chouji gave Ino a lift and she jumped high into the air and forward with her arms flying out.

Sasuke frowned at this, what is she trying to pull?

There is no way she could make it as far as they were from them.

It was only then that Sakura got what Ino was getting at when she saw Shikamaru's shadow grow.

"GUYS! DOUBLE BACK!"

Reacting quickly, Team 7 doubled back once more, creating even more distance but out of Shikamaru's range.

Naruto deadpanned, Shikamaru was trying pull out the tricks he used in his Chunnin Finals!

He had to be alert...

Sasuke groaned, "Okay, this was tougher than I thought."

"Oh now you think so?" hissed Sakura.

"Ladies...now is not the time to argue..." Naruto says, not in the mood to deal with his female teammates bickering.

The girls became sheepish and softly apologized.

"Nevermind, Sakura you said you could do the Earth Wall Jutsu right?" Naruto asked, turning to her with a serious expression on his face.

"Well yeah but..."

"Do it and Sasuke get ready, I have an idea."

Chouji frowned as Sakura moved in front of Naruto where Naruto then gave her shoulders a squeeze.

"You can do it, I believe in you."

Sakura with a determined expression, gathered up her chakra and began forming the handsigns, "EARTH STYLE: EARTH MUD WALL JUTSU!""

The pinkette opened her mouth wide and spurt out mud; much to the amazement of Team 10 who watched as the mud began to form and create a huge wall in front of them.

Shikamaru deadpanned, what are they up to?

* * *

><p>On the other side of the wall, Naruto grinned and gave Sakura's shoulders another squeeze, "Good job!"<p>

Sakura smiled while Sasuke rolled her eyes, "What do you want me to do?"

"Destroy the wall with the biggest fire jutsu you have" answered Naruto, smirking knowing that Sasuke would love to.

Sakura however, was against it.

"WHAT? BUT I JUST MADE IT!"

Sasuke smirked, "You heard him, I'm destroying it now step back."

Sakura scowled and moved to the side, dragging Naruto along with her.

Sasuke ignored the angry green-eyed kunoichi and took a deep breath before forming the handsigns for the jutsu at a rapid pace, "FLAME RELEASE: GREAT FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!"

Naruto and Sakura watched as Sasuke expelled a a massive orb of roaring flames towards the Mud Wall smashing through the wall causing a humungous explosion, smoke and chunks of the wall heading towards Team 10.

"GO!"

Making use of their distraction, Team 7 went at full force; Sakura towards Ino, Sasuke towards Shikamaru & Naruto towards Chouji.

* * *

><p><span>Sakura and Ino<span>

The kunais of the two girls met with gritted teeth in tow. They pulled back and Sakura started her offense, slashing at Ino, desperately trying to get a hit in but much to her surprise Ino was evading her attacks faster than she remembered.

_Damn_

* * *

><p><span>Sasuke and Shikamaru<span>

Sasuke threw kunais at Shikamaru making the Nara to stop short and duck. He turned back to see the kunais had hit the huge oak tree behind him but when he turned back to face Sasuke, he saw that she was smirking causing him to frown.

_What?_

Sasuke pointed downwards causing Shikamaru to look down and see a kunai with an explosive tag just hit the ground.

Shikamaru cussed and high-tailed it out of there just in time to avoid a close-impact with the explosion that erupted behind him.

_Damn that Uchiha!_

* * *

><p><span>Naruto and Chouji<span>

Chouji was rolling toward Naruto in his Multi-Size technique causing Naruto to smirk and run toward him faster. Chouji, unaware that Naruto was running towards him and not away continued rolling at his fast pace much to Naruto's pleasure who jumped high and on TOP of Chouji, using his feet to keep up with Chouji.

_TIME FOR SOME FUN!_

* * *

><p><span>Sakura and Ino<span>

Sakura fell hard on the ground as Ino punched her hard in the nose.

_Fuck, it feels broken_

Sakura then felt killer intent coming her way and moved to the side just in time to avoid some shuriken from Ino.

_Shit_

Sakura quickly got up to a standing position and pulled out another kunai but before she could attack she and Ino heard something that caused them both to turn.

"NARUTO!"

* * *

><p><span>Sasuke and Shikamaru<span>

"NARUTO GET OFF OF CHOUJI!"

Sasuke was shocked, he never knew Shikamaru could get annoyed.

"MAKE ME SHIKA!"

Shikamaru grunted and reached for his kunai pouch but before he could pull any out, his instincts told him to jump back and when he did, he saw kunais land where he last stood.

_Man, that was close._

Shikamaru looked up to face Naruto again but alas, met Naruto's foot in a hard dropkick to the face. Shikamaru fell to the ground with a thud, knocking him out effectively.

* * *

><p>Ino's eyes widened and was about to run to her teammate but Sakura pulled her back and punched the blonde hard right in the kisser, knocking her out also.<p>

Chouji meanwhile had stopped rolling when Naruto finally left him but was now very dizzy and was going about in circles. He stopped short when he saw Sasuke looking at him smirking.

Before Chouji could react, Sasuke put a finger to the big boned boy's head and flicked him off causing Chouji to give in and fall to the ground due to his exhaustion.

Sasuke turned to the Hokage, "We won now right?"

Tsunade sweatdropped but called it out, "WINNER BY KNOCKOUT! TEAM 7!"

Sakura smirked, Naruto grinned and Sakura jumped up and down in glee before clutching her nose in pain.

_Ow…_

"Sakura, are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, nothing some chakra can't fixed."

Sakura cupped her nose with her hands and closed her eyes. Naruto watched as Sakura's hands glowed green as she healed her nose, when she was done, she put her hands down and smiled.

"Looks like it wasn't broken after all, if not that healing would have hurt."

Naruto chuckled, "I'm just glad you're okay Sakura."

Sakura blushed while Sasuke, watching from afar, seethed.

_Bitch_

* * *

><p><strong>Hime: Please review! :)<strong>


	34. Underestimate

**Hime: Hi! Thanks for being so patient! Hope you enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>While Team 10 made their leave, Team 8 made their way to the clearing for their match against Team 7.<p>

"Yo! Naruto! I'm going to kick your ass as payback for last time!"

Shino sighed at his teammate's antics and wished Kiba would focus on what will be at hand. He shook his head as he noticed Naruto had responded to the challenge..

"Bring it on dog-boy!" replied an enthusiastic Naruto.

"Sasuke, I don't want to fight Shino cuz he's creepy so I'll take on Hinata okay?" says a grinning Sakura but the Uchiha Heir would have none of it.

"No way! Since when can you call dibs on an opponent?"

Sakura was about to retort but Naruto stopped her, "Actually Sasuke, if you want, I could take Shino on instead. I don't mind."

"But didn't you and Kiba-?"

"It's cool besides I always wanted to see what fighting Shino would be like" Naruto told her earnestly.

Sakura frowned, Naruto was way too nice with girls…

"Fine then. I'll take care of the mongrel" smirks the dark-eyed kunoichi.

Naruto grins, "Perfect, then let's get ready."

* * *

><p>Tsunade smirked, looking at her serious genin, "Ready kids? HAJIME!"<p>

Team 7 were just about to run forward before Sasuke held them back, "Wait!"

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Hinata's making hand signs" muttered Sasuke in reply before activating her Sharingan.

_So...oh crud! She's doing them too fast! Okay, horse, dog and...WHAT?_

_She's already done?!_

Team 8 somersaulted backward; the boys smirking as Hinata opened her mouth and the opposing team watched, horrified as they witness huge purple smoke came out of her mouth and towards them.

"GUYS! DOUBLE BACK!" screamed Sakura recognizing the jutsu.

"What the heck is that?" asked Naruto as he and teammates ran to take cover in the forest.

"It's the Poison Mist jutsu. Chakra is kneaded within the body and then changed into special chemical substances which is then ejected through the mouth. When this substance comes in contact with the air outside the body, it instantly changes and is transformed into a mist of deadly poison. The poison's ability to kill is tremendous, as even just breathing in a small amount will mean the end of the target's life. As this technique combines ninjutsu, chemistry, and medical knowledge, using it requires fine chakra control and advanced ability in medical ninjutsu."

Sasuke blinked at her, amazed. She was pretty sure that Sakura had just directly recited the jutsu's exact description in the handbook.

Naruto covered his mouth, "So how are we going to fight them if there's a barrier of poison mist in between us?"

Sasuke deadpanned, "I think Hinata would have sort of strategy in mind. In either case, we should keep our guard up."

"Not to mention the fact that we have to avoid the mist at all costs" added Sakura.

The pinkette's teammates nodded in agreement but before any of them could say anything else, a low growling was heard. They turned to the source of the sound, only to see huge, yellow eyes glaring at them in a bush.

"That can't be Kiba right?" muttered Sasuke.

"I certainly hope not" whispered Sakura as she inched closer to Naruto.

"T-that's the l-least of our p-problems."

The kunoichi of the team turned to look at Naruto, wondering why he was stuttering but when they looked down, they understood.

RED ANTS!

"Step back Sakura."

The pinkette frowned but did as she was told. Sasuke went over to Naruto and held on to his wrist, "This might sting a little."

Sakura watched with fascination her dark-haired teammate conjure a layer of chakra over Naruto, one-by-one the red ants fell from Naruto's skin, dead causing Naruto's face to relax.

"How did you that?" Naruto asked in awe.

"A trick I learned from Shishou" replied Sasuke smiling a little at the blonde.

"You...killed...my...pets…"

Sasuke turned, hearing Shino and Naruto gulped who heard it too.

_Oh boy…_

"NARUTO! SASUKE! WATCH OUT!" came a warning from Sakura.

The two turned to see Kiba coming toward them.

"He's mine!" with a battlecry, Sasuke lunged forward colliding with Kiba. Naruto watched as the two tussled on the grassy ground.

"Keep your head in the game Naruto."

Naruto turned just in time to see shuriken coming at him, he ducked immediately but when he got back up, Shino came running forward with a kunai in hand.

_Awww crud..._

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed, now what was she going to do? That's when she remembered something!<p>

There was no sign of Hinata…

"Aarf!"

Sakura turned just in time for Akamaru to jump on to her and claw her clear-skin face. She screamed in terror as she tried to pry off the small dog.

"STUPID MUTT! GET OFF OF ME!"

* * *

><p>Naruto sweat dropped, he didn't expect Shino to be so fast.<p>

_Just goes to show that you should never underestimate your opponent._

Naruto ducked again.

_Dang it!_

Naruto looked around, hoping his teammates could help him; unfortunately Sakura was preoccupied with Akamaru and Sasuke…

Kiba...was on top of Sasuke…

Then, at that moment, Naruto saw red.

* * *

><p>Sasuke gripped Kiba hands tightly to keep him from trying to impale her with his kunai.<p>

_Damn it!_

Suddenly, Kiba felt himself being picked up by the collar. He turned his head to see Naruto glaring at him with intensity.

"N-naruto?"

Without another word, Natura hurled Kiba's body to Shino's, knocking both boys off their feet. Sasuke looked at Naruto, stunned. Naruto held out his hand and Sasuke took it awkwardly.

"Dobe, are you alright?"

Naruto pursed his lips, ready to say something but was interrupted when he felt a kunai pressed against his neck.

"Hinata"

"Sasuke, stand down and surrender."

The said kuniochi deadpanned, unsure of what to do. Luckily, her other teammate came to the rescue.

"Sorry Hinata, but you're the one that needs to stand down and surrender."

"How did you get rid of Akamaru?" Hinata asked, shocked to find Sakura holding a kunai to her back.

"I got mad enough" was Sakura's simple reply. "Now, put your kunai back in your holster."

Hinata did as was told and sighed, "Looks like you got me."

Sakura beamed, "Yup!"

Sasuke turned back to Hinata in disbelief, "No way would it be this easy."

Naruto sweat dropped back to his usual demeanour, "You call what we just went through easy?"

Hinata smirked, "You're right, this is too easy."

With that, Team 7 watched as Hinata disappeared in a puff of smoke with a tree trunk in her place.

_Oh shit…_

Sakura turned back to see that Shino and Kiba had also disappeared.

"Guys…"

"WATER-STYLE EXPLODING WATER COLLIDING WAVE TECHNIQUE!"

Team 7 looked up just in time to see Hinata with Shino and Kiba at her side, spewing out a great volume of water from her mouth.

Naruto cursed, "RUN GUYS!"

Team 7 ran and ran out until they reached open field where the spectators could see them.

"Finally!" huffed Kankurou, wondering why the hell they were in the forest for so long.

"Holy shit" Temari cursed silently as a huge wave of water came crashing down to Team 7. She also noticed that Team 8 were riding the waves with Hinata leading.

_Interesting…_

Sasuke spat out water and Naruto helped Sakura up onto a sitting position. They were completely drenched.

"Yield. Now." Team 7 sighed when they saw Team 8 holding kunais to their faces.

Kiba smirked at the victory but before he could brag about it, he realised that he was being pulled underground along with his teammates.

Hinata screamed as she was pulled underground, only to see her head with a panicked expression on her face.

"H-how? When did-?"

Sasuke smirked, "Easy, you underestimated us"

"WINNER! TEAM 7!"

Sakura cheered and went over to hug Naruto who picked her up and swung the pinkette around in glee. Sasuke, seeing this, just clicked her toungue in annoyance.

_Dobe!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hime: Hope you liked it! Please review! ^.^<strong>


	35. Cousins aren't we?

**Hi guys, happy new year!**

**I am so sincerely sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. Life caught up with me and I had to go through a lot of counselling due to all my emotional issues but I'm back now and I promise I will try hard to update as much as I can.**

**If you're reading this, thanks so much for your interest and not giving up on this story. :)**

**I love my readers very much. :***

**Love forever & always,**

**Hime**

* * *

><p>"So now, you kids get to fight the Sand Siblings."<p>

Team 7 froze then and turned to see Tsunade coming towards them with the Suna ninjas.

From afar, Asuma nudged Kakashi, I bet your team won't even last 5 minutes."

"You're on."

They shook hands and the Hokage called the match.

"HAJIME!"

Gaara wasted no time in attacking with his sand, their opponents backed up to avoid it but found it useless as they were caught in a matter of seconds.

"H-how?"

Temari scoffed at the baffled looks of Team 7, "Because you guys are tired so it was pretty easy."

"Plus Gaara is really fast" added Kankurou.

Naruto smirked, "Not fast enough apparently."

The Suna siblings stared in shock as Team 7 disappeared in puffs of smoke.

_Clones!_

The Suna Team hurried to move to stand back to back, to engage eyes everywhere at all sides.

"Where would they be?" the redhead jinchuuriki asked out loud.

Suddenly, out of nowhere Gaara, Kankurou and Temari felt themselves pulled downwards. When they opened their eyes, they saw Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura beaming.

It was Temari's turn to be baffled now.

"H-how?" she asked as her brothers tried to struggle.

Naruto grinned his signature grin, "Inner Decapitation Technique! We learned it from Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi smirked with pride as Asuma paid him his money.

_Life is good _

* * *

><p>Later, after getting the Suna ninjas out, Tsunade congratulated the team and told them their vacation will be next week.<p>

Sakura, elated hugged Naruto much to the annoyance of Sasuke who wasted no time in prying the pinkette off.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU GET OFF OF NARUTO!"

Hinata shook her head until she felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw that it was her cousin.

"Yes?"

"Uhmm...Hinata-sama...I mean Hinata-san..I-"

Hinata cut him off, "What is it?"

"I-"

"Hina-hime"

The pale-skinned ninjas turned to see a fellow pale-skinned ninja, Sai coming toward them.

"Sai? What's wrong?"

"What I can't come see you?"

"Well of course you can but-"

"But what?"

Hinata frowned at her friend, annoyed that she was interrupted.

_Was something troubling Sai?_

Sai was the first to break the silence, "Naruto seems busy."

Hinata turned to what her friend was looking at to see her blonde best friend holding Sakura back from a very irate Uchiha.

"Yup"

"Do you want to have lunch?"

Hinata's head turned sharply in surprise,"Just you and me?"

"Yeah sure. Why not?"

Hinata's frowned deepened, Sai had never asked her out alone before. Did he want to speak with her privately?

"Actually…"

Hinata turned to her awkward cousin, "Yes?"

"I was wondering if we could talk...over lunch?"

Hinata blinked at him, her pokerface set.

"I apologize but I don't have an appetite so I'll be leaving first."

Without another word, she coolly walked away from the boys much to the annoyance of Sai.

"Thanks a lot Hyuuga" he spat as he walked away from the pony-tailed genin.

Neji glared after him but said nothing.

_How am I supposed to fix things?_

* * *

><p>The next day, Naruto was awoken by Hinata shaking him.<p>

"Get up"

Naruto opened his eyes, still exhausted from yesterday's activities but he became alert the moment he noticed what Hinata was wearing.

She was wearing a black, midriff baring, sleeveless top and shorts. Fishnets as her arm gloves and stockings with her knee-high black boots to finish the look.

"Is something happening?" Naruto asked warily.

Hinata smirked, "Don't worry your pretty little head, I've just got jobs to do but I need to leave now."

"Now? So you're not seeing me off to Suna?"

Hinata nodded and leaned in to kiss her childhood friend on the forehead when she saw the look on his face, "Take care and enjoy yourself."

Naruto's expression was as sour as before but was still little miffed. He gave a quick peck to her cheek in response, "You too Hime."

* * *

><p><span>Later<span>

Sakura was ecstatic and couldn't contain her excitement at an all-expenses paid vacation.

"Aren't you guys excited?!"

Sasuke rolled her eyes, "Naruto and Kakashi aren't here yet so could you bloody keep still? It's annoying."

Sakura scowled but before she could say something, she heard a familiar greeting.

"Yo!"

Sakura grinned and ran over to hug Naruto much to the chagrin of the other teammate. Kakashi who was beside Naruto went over to the brooding Uchiha.

"Good morning Sasuke."

"Hn"

Kakashi sighed and called out to his other students, "Come on you two! Let's get moving!"

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile<span>

"Did you manage to talk to Onee-san?"

Neji flinched and Hanabi sighed when she saw it.

"I'll take that as a no."

Neji felt guilty and wished this wasn't the topic of conversation that his cousin had to bring on his way to escorting her to the Academy.

"I apologize Hanabi-sama. I did try but-"

"She's bitter?" Hanabi guessed.

"No...I think...to be honest I am not all sure. She controlled her expressions and emotions around me like as if, she was closing herself off."

"It sounds to me like she is bitter" Hanabi admitted.

Neji had nothing to say to that so Hanabi went on.

"What the clan did, what my father did was inexcusable. When I become Head, I will welcome Onee-san back."

Neji was startled, "But she doesn't have the Hyuuga eyes Hanabi-sama-"

"-so what? She is my sister by blood! Just because they took her eyes out and replaced it with something else's does not mean that the blood inside her has changed! She is still my sister!"

Hanabi was crying now and Neji awkwardly moved closer to her and patted her head.

"I know you love her Hanabi-sama."

Hanabi sniffled, "Don't you too?"

"I-"

Neji, for once in his life was speechless.

_Do I love my cousin? The one I grew up with?_

* * *

><p>Deep into the woods, far off from Konoha, there were wanted shinobi wearing Akatsuki robes packing up.<p>

"We're going to try capturing the Kyuubi brat again?"

"Yes and hopefully he's in the village this time around."

"Yeah and let's do it more sneakily this time yeah? It'll be annoying if we run into that green spandex guy and his merry friends you know?"

"You're right. We'll be more inconspicuous this time."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Thank you! :) Sorry if I'm a little rusty...I haven't written in so long... ^^;<strong>


	36. I'll always love her

**Yes, I know. It's been a long time. My laptop was down so I had to save up the money for the hardware repair plus I lost all of my work so you can imagine the stress I've been going through with my internship, money problems and lack of access to a computer these past few months.**

**I know these sound like excuses but honestly I did not mean to make you wait. I love you guys very much and from the bottom of my heart, thank you so much for your support thus far and really hope it continues as well.**

**I'll continue to try my best. Thank you all for your patience.**

**Love, **

**Hime**

* * *

><p>"I'm impressed Kisame, you actually look human."<p>

"Haha" Kisame says as he rolls his eyes at his partner's humour.

Kisame had henged his apperance to a form where he looked more humane; tanned skin, dark blue hair and hazel eyes.

Itachi being a former Leaf ninja had henged into a more different appearance; his hair now white & wrinkles gone, he had turned off his Sharingan and wore sunglasses.

Both Akatsuki ninjas wore Mist headbands as a cover.

"I think we should be okay & we won't be bothered" Kisame says to his partner.

"Perhaps" was Itachi's solemn reply.

"Neji-nii!"

The two wanted ninjas turned to see two Hyuugas in an alley, a small girl & a teenage boy.

"Siblings?"Kisame thought.

Itachi's eyes narrowed recognizing the doujutsu users.

_Neji Hyuuga, Hinata's older cousin._

_Hanabi Hyuuga, Hinata's younger sister._

"How could you lose all love for Nee-san?"

"I had never said that" the Hyuuga male had protested.

"THEN? Why did you look so dumbfounded when I asked?!"

"BECAUSE I HAD HURT HER!"

Kisame almost jumped at his voice and looked around to see if anyone was watching the two as well but apparently there weren't any but Itachi knew better. He knew the people in the village would perk their ears up, they may seems like they were ignoring the Hyuugas but they were paying attention; you could tell because the villagers were slowing their movements.

_The Leaf villagers lived for gossip._

Neji breathed deeply to calm down, "I put Hinata in the hospital and it took Naruto the most annoying and dumbest ninja of his cohort to knock some sense into me. I took my anger out on Hinata and hurt her deeply. I was horrible. I was her original protector, I am her direct cousin and I was so mean to her. I was wrong to treat her the way I did yet I've known that for a while now but I have not apologized to her."

Hanabi took a while to process his words before finally speaking, "You haven't apologized? "

Neji shook his head, looking ashamed. The clan heiress moved to hold his hand to comfort him.

"Let's go see Hinata onee-san."

For the first time he could ever recall, he saw Hanabi give him a genuine smile.

* * *

><p><span><strong>With Team 7<strong>

Sakura groaned, "Can we rest now?"

Sasuke rolled her eyes seeing that the pinkette was tired, "Loser."

Kakashi shook his head, "We can have a short break. Stop at the huge oak tree up ahead."

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief and moved to where Naruto had stopped.

"That's a large canteen you have Naruto-kun."

"Yeah well Suna is a long way away. Wouldn't want to get dehydrated you know?"

"Wow that's a big word for you Dobe." Sasuke says as she lands next time his side from the branch

above.

"Don't be mean Sasuke." chided Sakura before taking a swig of her own canteen.

Sasuke rolled her eyes and Sakura's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Seeing this, Sasuke just smirked at her in amusement before drinking from her own bottle. Naruto sweatdropped watching his teammates.

"Everyone has drank already?" Kakashi asked from his perch on the branch above them.

"Yes" the genins answered in unison.

"Then let's get moving kids."

"Hai!"

Then, they set off.

* * *

><p><span><strong>At Konoha<strong>

Itachi suggested to Kisame to seperate so as to cover more ground, his partner had agreed and two left on their ways. Kisame went to check on Naruto's house whereas Itachi decided to go a different route on his own.

"This is it Nii-san?"

Neji nodded before knocking on the door, "At least she's living in a better apartment building than

Naruto's, his apartment building looks on the verge of shutting down soon enough."

Hanabi said nothing and stared at the door before losing her patience and knocked on the door loudly herself just 5 seconds later."

Neji looked at her disapprovingly ,"Hanabi-sama."

"What? Your knocking wasn't loud enough."

Itachi smirked in amusement when he saw a frustrated expression crossed the pale Hyuuga's face at his cousin's answer.

"If you're looking for Hinata, she's out. What is your buisness with her?"

Recognizing the cool, monotone voice, Itachi lowered himself so that only his eyes could be seen from the window ledge if anybody bothered to turn.

"Sai-san." Neji acknowledged.

"Who is this creep?" Hanabi asked aloud.

Sai narrowed his eyes in distaste, "Obviously you are nothing like your sister. May only Kami-sama understand why your father would rather a brat like you as his heiress compared to a respectable, polite young lady like Hinata."

The young Hyuuga glared at Sai but Sai just ignored her and turned to the other Hyuuga, "What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to see Hinata."

"For?"

"Why do you care?" asked Hanabi, rudely.

"Because I'm a friend that actually cares about her compared to her own family?"

Hanabi flushed then and Sai continued, "Hinata is out. She won't be back for a while so I suggest you try tomorrow if you feel like your business with her is that important."

Neji nodded, taking Hanabi's hand in hers, "Then, we'll leave."

Sai watched them go blankly much to the discomfort of the two Hyuugas who hurried out and Itachi watching all of this saw that it was time for him to leave but before he could move to do so, he was caught.

"Come in you nosy weasel."

Resisting the urge to smile in good humour at the nickname, he entered the building to meet Sai's calculating eyes.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No."

Itachi was surprised, "No?"

Sai shook his head, "I will not kill you because I know why you did what you did."

Itachi flinched and the pale-skinned teen continued.

"It was an order from Danzo. I knew this because I came across your file in Danzo's archives."

"And you kept this to yourself?" Itachi asked, dubious.

"Of course I did because if I told the others, they would drop everything to search for you to bring you back."

Itachi raised an eyebrow but kept silent.

"I love Hinata and I want her to stop pining over you. I want to cure her heartbreak & make her fall in love with me."

Now that proclamation caught Itachi off guard, he stared at Sai in complete shock, unable to say anything.

"I understand why you erased Sasuke's memories as well because you knew that your brother liked

Hinata as well. You-"

"Now that is untrue" Itachi says firmly cutting off his former pupil. "I erased Sasuke's memories of

Hinata because I did not want his path as an avenger be tied with hers. She can strive to do so much as a kuniochi if she was not held back."

"Of course she can" agreed Sai. "But do you still love Hinata?"

"Why ask me what you already know?"

Sai clenched his fists, "Why? You know she'll never forgive you for what you did."

"I know"

"So why?"

"Because I can never stop loving her like how I'll continue to look out for Sasuke as I look out for you and Naruto. I was proud of being your sensei as ANBU Team Weasel. You, Naruto & Hinata had been a second family to me."

Sai gritted his teeth but the Uchiha continued, "I'll never stop caring for you guys and I'll continue to love Hinata as I please. You cannot stop me Sai."

Before the ANBU Root member could retort, Itachi disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

><p><strong>Hime: Please review!<strong>


End file.
